DISCIPLE T1 : Rhiannon
by gallikaa
Summary: Alors que la guerre des clones vient tout juste d'éclater, Keyra Devan, apprentie d'Adi Gallia, doit assumer de nouvelles responsabilités. Elle est bientôt prête à passer les épreuves pour devenir chevalier. Toutefois, des visions venant de la Force viennent perturber son quotidien et la font peu à peu glisser vers le côté obscur... [Obi-Wan/OC]
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis ravie de vous présenter cette histoire, qui est restée dans les tiroirs pendant de nombreuses années. Je n'avais pas réussi à l'écrire entièrement jusqu'à aujourd'hui et je suis très contente de pouvoir partager cette fanfiction qui me tient particulièrement à coeur. On va suivre le cheminement de Keyra (OC) au Temple Jedi pendant la Guerre des clones. Je tiens à préciser qu'il y aura au moins 2 tomes et qu'une suite est également prévue, se déroulant durant les événements de la chute de l'Empire. J'espère que cela vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions :)

 **Que la Force soit avec vous.**

* * *

 **DISCLAMER :** L'univers de Star Wars, dont sont issus les lieux et personnages dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Lucasfilm(Disney). Les noms et personnages inventés sont ma propriété et ne doivent pas être réutilisé sur d'autres supports ou à des fins commerciales.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

 _« Il existe de nombreux rêves que nous qualifierons de communs pour n'importe quel être vivant, mais d'autres n'ont rien d'anodin pour les êtres sensibles à la Force. La plupart du temps, les rêves sont un simple vecteur du subconscient une image projetée dans notre esprit de nos désirs ou de nos peurs, de notre passé ou de notre présent, ou même du futur._

 _Pour les Jedi, les rêves peuvent être d'une tout autre nature, et dans des cas fréquents se qualifient comme de « visions »._

 _Ces visions peuvent révéler un ou des éléments de l'avenir, ou avertir d'un danger imminent. Certains Jedi, parmi les plus puissants dans la Force, peuvent avoir des centaines de visions au cours de leur vie. Mais ce sont des images d'un futur qui est constamment en mouvement._

 _Il est difficile d'en faire une lecture précise, et encore moins d'en tirer une interprétation clairvoyante. Le seul conseil que je pourrais donner aux Jedi est de ne pas se fier entièrement à ce qu'ils croient percevoir. Le temps est en mouvement permanent et il y a de nombreuses possibilités, nos choix ou actions pouvant l'influencer. Ces visions doivent être analysées avec prudence et patience. Vouloir à tout prix déchiffrer le sens, ou même empêcher certains évènements de se produire est contre-productif et peut conduire à l'obsession, à la souffrance, et ainsi mener sur le chemin du côté obscur... »_

Extrait du manuscrit « _Les visions de la Force »_ rédigé par le maître Jedi Flavius Sioy'n.

Date inconnue

Archives du Temple Jedi, Coruscant

* * *

Keyra leva les yeux et regarda Jocasta Nu qui était en train de renseigner un jeune novice, non loin de sa table.

La salle des archives du Temple Jedi était pratiquement vide à cette heure de la journée, et il n'y avait que des étudiants qui travaillaient studieusement leur cour du matin.

Depuis le début de la Guerre des Clones quelques mois plus tôt, il n'y avait de toute façon plus grand monde.

Un Padawan Niktu, était assis dans un coin, penché sur un tas de feuilles filmoplastiques transparentes. Son immobilité et sa posture voutée laissait suggérer qu'il s'était en fait assoupi. Keyra esquissa un rictus amusé, mais son sourire disparut aussitôt lorsque Jocasta Nu plongea sur lui et lui secoua l'épaule pour le réveiller.

\- Si tu as fini tes travaux, tu peux sortir, lui chuchota-t-elle, doucement mais sèchement.

Maître Nu était reconnue pour ne pas être tendre, même si elle arrivait à conserver un calme olympien en toute situation. Keyra l'admirait pour cela, mais c'était tout. Le sérieux de la vieille dame lui faisait parfois peur.

Le Niktu sursauta et après quelques secondes de stupéfaction, ramassa tout ce qui était sur la table devant lui et se leva pour sortir.

Jocasta Nu tourna son regard vers Keyra. La Padawan baissa les yeux et s'empressa de rallumer l'écran de son datapad, feignant d'être occupée. Si le maître la voyait en train de ne rien faire, elle se ferrait probablement éjecter de la salle des archives aussi sèchement.

La vieille maître Jedi aux cheveux blancs passa à côté d'elle sans remarquer sa précédente attitude décontractée.

A cet instant précis, le comlink de Keyra sonna.

 _BIP BIP ! BIP BIP !_

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Keyra grimaça et s'empressa d'attraper son communicateur pour l'éteindre.

 _BIP BIP ! BIP-_

Elle écrasa le bouton off, le cœur battant. Embarrassée, elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard agacé de Jocasta Nu. Celle-ci ne dit rien cependant, et continua ses occupations dans la bibliothèque.

Keyra baissa les yeux pour lire le numéro de fréquence de la personne qui l'avait contacté.

 _\- Blast !_

Jocasta Nu se retourna sur elle en un rien de temps.

\- Silence ! s'exclama-t-elle, courroucée.

Keyra bondit et se précipita vers la sortie sans attendre une seconde de plus.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de courir dans le temple Miss Devan ?

\- Pardon maître !

Lorsqu'elle eut franchi les portes, Keyra se remit aussitôt à courir de toutes ses forces.

Ignorant les regards désapprobateurs ou intrigués des Jedi qu'elle croisa, elle traversa tout le Temple en sprintant, se traitant d'idiote d'avoir oubliée son seul rendez-vous de la journée.

En quelques minutes, Keyra parvint à rejoindre les quartiers qu'elle partageait avec son maître. Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur et la porte coulissa pour la laisser entrer.

-Tu es en retard Padawan.

Adi Gallia était assise sur un coussin au centre de la pièce. Elle l'accueillit avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- Aux archives maître, répondit Keyra. Pardon.

-Je t'attends déjà depuis une demi-heure, Keyra, sermonna Adi Gallia. Il faut que tu prennes l'habitude de t'organiser, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le dis.

Keyra esquissa une moue. Le coin des lèvres d'Adi tremblait, signe qu'elle était tout de même amusée.

-Puis-je te demander ce que tu faisais ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh... je…

Keyra s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- … j'étais en train de finir mon dernier rapport de mission.

Sa réponse manquait cruellement de conviction et cela s'entendait dans sa voix. Adi ne fut pas dupe. Keyra vit dans ses yeux bleus qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Cependant son maître ne lui posa pas d'autre question.

\- Assieds-toi, j'ai des choses à te dire.

Keyra s'inclina et prit place sur l'un des sièges en face de son maître.

\- Le conseil nous a donné une nouvelle mission, déclara Adi. Nous partons pour Bespin dans deux jours.

\- Déjà ? s'étonna Keyra.

Adi acquiesça.

Cela faisait à peine quelques jours qu'elles étaient rentrées au Temple. Et à vrai dire, Keyra n'avait même pas encore commencée la rédaction de son dernier rapport de mission pour le conseil. Elle avait espéré pouvoir profiter un peu de la quiétude du Temple Jedi, avant de repartir. Mais il semblait qu'elle n'aurait pas encore cette chance.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement.

\- Il semblerait que Dooku ait des contacts sur la planète, reprit Adi. Le conseil veut que nous enquêtions pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas des alliés ou des installations séparatistes. C'est une mission d'infiltration.

Keyra hocha la tête. Cela annonçait une mission dangereuse.

Rien qu'à entendre le nom de Dooku, elle en avait des sueurs froides.

Adi se pencha vers elle, le regard soudainement doux, ce que Keyra avait vu qu'en de rares occasions.

\- Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir assurer cette mission avec moi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Surprise, Keyra écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Après notre dernière mission, je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses repartir si vite sur le front Keyra. Je te trouve fatiguée et perturbée, lui dit Adi Gallia.

Son visage était préoccupé et Keyra réalisa pour la première fois que son maître était inquiète à son sujet.

Keyra baissa les yeux. Elle avait bien failli mourir, si les réflexes de son maître ne l'avaient pas sauvé in-extremis d'un tir de blaster. Elle ne l'avait pas senti venir dans la Force. Elle aurait dû pourtant. Sa formation était presque terminée et elle allait bientôt passer les épreuves pour devenir chevalier Jedi. Aucun apprenti de son âge n'aurait fait cette erreur.

Mais la concentration... en ce moment Keyra avait du mal à la trouver. Elle n'avait aucune idée si Adi l'avait deviné, mais elle n'arrivait plus à bien dormir depuis des semaines. Les cauchemars envahissaient ses nuits.

Keyra n'osait lui en parler. Elle espérait que cela se passe avec le temps. C'était ce que son maître lui avait dit une fois, lorsqu'elle avait fait un cauchemar durant son enfance qui l'avait presque traumatisée tant elle avait cru que c'était réel.

Adi Gallia faisait partie de ces maîtres Jedi au caractère rigoureux, qui était à la fois dure avec ses élèves et exigeante. Keyra se disait parfois qu'elle avait autant de charisme et d'aplomb que Mace Windu. Mais elle avait aussi une sensibilité et une oreille attentive pour les autres.

Adi l'avait pris comme Padawan lorsqu'elle avait eu treize ans et Keyra se demandait toujours comment ce miracle avait pu se produire, parce qu'aucun Jedi n'avait voulu d'elle pendant des années, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Keyra avait cru pendant longtemps qu'elle ne serait jamais un Jedi. Mais même si elle possédait un certain talent de combattante et une connexion puissante avec la Force, elle avait un caractère émotif et instable. Adi Gallia avait été la seule à lui trouver de la valeur. Keyra lui en serait à jamais reconnaissante.

\- Je pense qu'il serait sage d'y réfléchir. Tu pourrais rester un peu au Temple.

Adi esquissa un sourire qui ne suggérait rien de bon.

\- Il semble que maître Jocasta Nu ait besoin d'aide aux archives.

Keyra grimaça.

\- Oh, non pitié….

Adi pinça les lèvres, à la fois sévère et amusée.

\- Je préfèrerais encore aider Maître Drallig avec les novices, se plaignit Keyra.

\- Je pense qu'il vaille mieux pour le moment que tu évites de pratiquer au sabre-laser, et surtout pas en présence de jeunes Jedi, Keyra, dit Adi sévère.

Celle-ci baissa les épaules, puis acquiesça, résignée.

\- Oui maître, vous avez raison.

\- Maintenant... faisons donc ce pour quoi nous sommes là. Méditons.

Keyra acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Elle relâcha la tension dans ses épaules et se focalisa uniquement sur la Force, mettant de côté toutes les pensées qui la troublait.


	2. Visions

**'**

 **CHAPITRE 1 :** **Visions**

* * *

 _Le soleil était brûlant et la chaleur insoutenable. Les murs de la villa préservaient tout de même de la canicule qui s'abattait à l'extérieur._

 _Une femme se tenait devant la baie vitrée donnant sur un jardin luxuriant. Elle portait une robe verte simple, raffinée et élégante. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant la sensation des rayons chauds qui caressaient sa peau._

 _\- Madame ?_

 _La femme se retourna vers la jeune fille qui venait d'entrer dans le salon._

 _\- Désirez-vous diner plus tard ce soir pour le retour de monsieur ?_

 _\- Oui, ce serait parfait._

 _La servante s'inclina et repartit d'où elle était venue._

 _La femme qui se trouvait toujours devant la fenêtre tressaillit subitement et ramena ses bras contre sa poitrine. Un silence religieux régnait dans la pièce, entrecoupé seulement de quelques froissements._

 _Quelques longues secondes passèrent, avant qu'un bruit étrange ne résonne dans la cuisine. Cela ressemblait à un bruit étouffé, comme si quelque chose était tombé au sol._

 _\- Nleda ? Tout va bien ?_

 _Le silence lui répondit._

 _Elle se demanda soudainement si sa servante n'avait pas eu un malaise._

 _L'atmosphère changea aussitôt, et la femme sentit un froid glacial parcourir son échine._

 _Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans ce silence inquiétant._

 _Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers une trappe cachée dans le mur de l'entrée et en sorti un blaster._

 _A peine avait-elle franchit le seuil de la cuisine qu'elle vit le corps étendu de sa servante gisant au sol, dans une mare de sang._

 _Un cri d'horreur se forma sur ses lèvres._

 _Terrifiée, sa main se resserra sur son arme. Un froissement se produisit derrière elle._

 _La femme fit volte face et eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir un bref éclat d'argent fendre l'air. Puis une fulgurante douleur lui traversa le corps, et elle lâcha le blaster, qui ricocha sur le sol._

 _Elle plaqua sa main contre son ventre, traversée par une grande souffrance. Elle recula et baissa les yeux, voyant sa main ensanglantée._

 _Confuse et impuissante, elle regarda son sang se déverser sur le tissu délicat et pâle de la robe qu'elle portait._

 _Elle vacilla et leva les yeux vers son agresseur._

 _Se sentant nauséeuse et étourdit, son esprit dériva vers l'inconscience et elle vit un voile noir tomber sur ses yeux. Puis elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner et ses jambes cédèrent sous elle._

 _Et tandis que son corps chutait sur le sol dur et froid, elle sentit la vie lui échapper..._

* * *

Keyra se réveilla en sursaut. La respiration haletante, elle se redressa sur ses avant-bras, tandis que les pulsations frénétiques de son cœur cognaient encore fortement dans sa poitrine.

Assise, elle resta quelques secondes immobile afin de se donner le temps de calmer sa respiration. Son regard effrayé se perdit dans le vide de la chambre, qui ne comportait rien d'autre qu'un lit et que le strict minimum utilitaire.

La jeune Padawan reprit peu à peu ses esprits, oubliant la vive douleur qu'elle avait ressentie en se réveillant. Elle tituba finalement vers la salle d'eau, et se rafraichit le visage et la nuque. Son maître était dans la chambre d'à côté et Keyra pria pour qu'Adi n'ait pas entendu son cri, ou pire ressentit ses émotions à travers la Force.

Keyra s'appuya sur le rebord de l'évier et relâcha toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée dans ses épaules depuis son réveil. Elle faisait ce rêve plusieurs fois par semaine et il lui était à chaque fois presque impossible de se rendormir.

Elle accordait en général peu d'importance à ce dont elle pouvait rêver. Quelques Jedi pouvaient parfois prédire l'avenir dans leur sommeil, où lorsqu'ils étaient en méditation... cependant cela n'était jamais arrivé à Keyra. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la Force lui montrait la mort de cette femme, encore et encore. Cela devait bien devoir dire quelque chose.

Keyra n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de cette femme, ni où elle se trouvait. Mais à force de voir son visage et de ressentir ses émotions, elle lui était devenue familière.

Et cela la torturait de se savoir impuissante. Elle voulait la sauver. Mais elle ne savait pas comment faire. Etait-ce seulement possible ? Et d'ailleurs, et si cette femme n'existait pas ?

Pourtant, cela semblait très réel.

La jeune Padawan se frotta les yeux.

Ces visions commençaient à l'épuiser. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Elle était à présent certaine que son maître s'en était rendu compte. Son regard durant les derniers jours le lui disait. Ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne lui demande des explications.

Keyra s'attendait presque à la voir débouler dans sa chambre d'une nuit à l'autre, toutefois cela ne s'était pas encore produit. Elle envisageait de plus en plus de demander conseil auprès de son maître.

A l'âge de vingt-et-un an, Keyra était prête à passer les épreuves pour devenir chevalier Jedi. Adi lui avait affirmée que le conseil y songeait sérieusement depuis que la guerre avait éclatée quelques semaines plus tôt. En plus de ses nombreuses qualités, l'Ordre manquait cruellement de Jedi et beaucoup de Padawan abrégeait leur formation pour devenir indépendant et former à leur tour d'autres étudiants.

Keyra se demanda si l'avenir serait aussi clément avec elle et si les maîtres la trouveraient suffisamment à la hauteur de la tâche qui l'attendait.

Elle avait encore du mal à s'accommoder à sa nouvelle situation et aux bataillons de clones qu'on leur avait attribué. Keyra n'avait personne sous ses ordres encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Lorsque la jeune femme revint dans la chambre, elle se mit à ranger ses affaires, plus dans le but de changer ses pensées que de vraiment remettre de l'ordre. Ses modestes possessions se résumaient à quelques chemises écrues, des pantalons bruns et une bure marron.

L'entrebâillement des stores de la fenêtre commençait tout juste à laisser filtrer les premiers rayons du soleil matinal. Il était encore tôt sur Coruscant, mais la ville était déjà en mouvement. La planète ne dormait jamais. Et les éternels vrombissements de la circulation des speeder et des vaisseaux pouvaient s'entendre aussi bien la nuit que le jour.

Après toutes ces années, Keyra n'y faisait même plus attention. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, s'isolant du ronronnement lointain qu'elle pouvait entendre, et se plongea dans la Force. C'est alors qu'elle sentit que son maître était réveillé.

Ne perdant pas une minute, Keyra se vêtit de sa tenue de Jedi, puis attrapa alors son sabre-laser et l'accrocha à sa ceinture.

* * *

Adi avait prévu une séance d'entraînement aujourd'hui. Keyra songea qu'elle voulait faire une remise en forme, sachant qu'elle avait été peu concentrée en mission ces derniers temps. Une erreur qui pouvait lui coûter la vie dans un futur proche.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer par quelques mouvements de Djem So. Tu te souviens de ce que nous avons vu la dernière fois ?

-Oui, répondit Keyra.

Elle était fatiguée de sa nuit passée et elle avait affreusement envie de dormir. Mais elle essaya de ne pas le montrer à Adi.

Son maître lui faisait face, le sabre laser à la main. Elle avait abandonné ses robes de Jedi au profit d'une tunique plus légère. La salle était déserte à cette heure tardive et par chance elles avaient la salle pour elles toute seules.

-Bien, dit Adi, commençons.

Son maître fit aussitôt jaillir la lame bleu de son sabre et se mit en position de combat. Keyra l'imita. Elle écarta légèrement les pieds et brandit son sabre vert à hauteur de son visage. Adi attendait, mais suivant l'enseignement qu'on lui avait appris, Keyra patienta.

Adi sourit et laissa une fraction de seconde passer avant d'engager l'offensive.

Son sabre-laser fit un arc de cercle en direction de son flanc gauche. Keyra la contra, et enchaîna de suite en la frappant vigoureusement de l'autre côté. Elles répétèrent ces mêmes mouvements durant plusieurs minutes, leurs coups se faisant de plus en plus rapides et vigoureux.

Le Djem So était une forme peu élégante, très physique, mais elle était aussi puissante et d'une efficacité redoutable dans un duel au sabre-laser. C'était de loin sa forme favorite. Même si Keyra avait un corps de jeune fille menue, elle comptait avant tout sur sa souplesse et son endurance pour battre ses adversaires.

Étant à la fin de son apprentissage, elle avait abordé la plupart des formes, toutes plus ou moins approfondies, à la seule exception du Jar'Kai et du Vaapad.

Le Jar'Kai était la forme développée pour le double sabre-laser. Comme beaucoup d'autres Jedi, Keyra n'en utilisait qu'un à la main droite.

Quant au Vaapad, la forme VII modifiée, il n'y avait que peu de personnes qui pouvaient se vanter de la connaître. En vérité ils se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. C'était considérée comme une des formes des plus dangereuses et périlleuse. Le Jedi qui l'utilisait devait avant tout se servir de ses émotions obscures comme d'un catalyseur au sein de la Force, tout en restant du côté lumineux. Rares étaient les Jedi qui parvenaient à cet exercice.

Mace Windu en était le principal utilisateur et créateur, et il ne l'avait uniquement enseigné qu'à ses deux apprentis, Depa Billaba et Sora Bulq. Il ne tolérait aucun Jedi ou apprenti tentant de maîtriser ou d'utiliser cette forme de combat sans son accord. Même Adi Gallia, qu'il avait formé, ne connaissait pas cette forme.

Succomber à la tentation du côté obscur pouvait arriver très rapidement pour un Jedi peu averti. C'était alors un point de non retour. Ses deux apprentis Sora et Depa avaient sombrés tous les deux. Depuis, Maître Windu veillait personnellement à ce que le Vaapad ne soit plus utilisé autrement que par lui.

Malgré ses dons au sabre-laser, Keyra avait toujours eut quelques faiblesses en duel dut à un manque d'entrainement. Adi Gallia était un maître Jedi davantage tourné vers les voies plus pacifiques, comme la politique et la diplomatie. Ses origines aristocratiques n'y étaient pas étrangères, et elle utilisait rarement son sabre laser, privilégiant surtout l'étude approfondie des connaissances humaines et de la Force. Keyra avait appris la plupart des formes qu'en suivant de temps à autre les cours donnés par le maître instructeur Cin Drallig. Adi lui avait bien entendu inculqué les bases, mais les entrainements presque quotidiens au tout début de sa formation étaient aujourd'hui quasi inexistants et avec la guerre contre les séparatistes il était rare qu'elles trouvent le temps.

C'était donc un exploit que Adi ait réussit à organiser une séance d'entrainement.

Keyra vit la lame de son maître fendre l'air, et elle brandit son sabre juste à temps pour l'intercepter, dans un éclair aveuglant et crépitant. Adi ripostait avec rapidité, se fondant de plus en plus dans la forme V, trouvant dès qu'elle le pouvait une ouverture dans la défense de Keyra. Mais l'apprentie ne lâchait pas si facilement l'offensive, et commença même à intégrer des mouvements d'Ataru pour riposter, avec une gestuelle plus acrobatique.

Le maître et l'apprenti continuèrent à se battre durant un long moment. Puis soudain, Adi se détourna sur le côté. Croyant profiter d'un moment de faiblesse, Keyra plongea et visa sa hanche. Le seul point auquel elle n'avait pas pensé était ce que son maître avait en tête à cet instant. Alors que son sabre ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres, Adi pivota, et porta un coup vif en sa direction, sur son côté découvert et auquel elle s'attendait le moins à être attaquée.

Surprise, Keyra dut faire un bond en arrière pour éviter la lame qui lui frôla l'épaule en vrombissant.

Elle se réceptionna avec agilité. Adi n'était peut-être pas une fanatique du sabre-laser, mais elle en était pas moins une combattante hors pair. Elle était même une redoutable duelliste. L'une des raisons étant qu'elle avait été formé par Mace Windu, l'un des meilleurs combattants après Yoda. Malgré ses dons, Keyra se retrouva vite dépassée par l'expérience de son maître, et se mit à esquiver toutes les attaques de Adi, aussi imprévisibles les unes que les autres.

Elle sentit alors la fatigue retomber sur ses épaules et ses jambes devenir lourdes.

Keyra se concentra et puisa dans la Force pour trouver un peu d'énergie, mais ses ressources se tarissaient. Comme un écho à cela, le coup de pied de Adi Gallia la percuta en plein ventre, l'envoyant bouler à terre.

-Ne t'endors pas.

L'avertissement d'Adi résonna dans ses oreilles. Elle eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle, que son maître surgit à nouveau devant elle. Keyra leva son sabre pour parer, mais sentait ses bras s'engourdir de plus en plus, alors que des gouttes de sueur se mettaient à perler sur son front.

Adi ne montrait en revanche aucun signe de faiblesse, et semblait même prête à continuer encore pour quelques heures de plus. Mais Keyra n'en pouvait plus, et se demanda combien de temps encore elle devrait tenir.

Elle avait chaud... très chaud, et sentait la sueur ruisseler sur son front.

Sa vue se troubla légèrement alors qu'elle évitait une autre attaque et elle éprouva soudainement des difficultés à coordonner ses gestes à ses pensées.

La scène de combat lui parut lointaine, et les sons des sabres laser s'entrechoquant devinrent silencieux. Elle avait une migraine affreuse.

Quelque chose pressait son crâne dans un étau, et un sifflement désagréable lui vrillait les tympans.

Adi sembla se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, et ralentit peu à peu son rythme. Mais Keyra ne s'en rendit même pas compte et la voyait disparaître derrière un brouillard flou entrecoupé d'éclairs verts et bleus.

Des images de son rêve lui revinrent alors, et la fatigue accumulée lui fit perdre totalement la perception de la réalité. Elle entendait un cri d'une femme... et elle avait la sensation horrible que la vie lui échappait.

Keyra lutta de toute ses forces mais ne put rien faire, et sombra dans l'inconscience...

...

Elle ressentait une vive douleur dans le creux du ventre et un froid glacial et désagréable plaqué contre sa tempe.

-Keyra !

Keyra entendait une voix l'appeler. Mais elle semblait si lointaine. Un bourdonnement déplaisant ne cessait de siffler dans ses oreilles. Et elle avait toujours froid. Si froid..

\- Keyra ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Son corps était engourdi, et elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Lorsque le bruit s'atténua, Keyra se sentit un peu mieux. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, elle ouvrit les paupières et vit lentement la salle d'entrainement se dessiner sous ses yeux.

Adi était penchée sur elle, et ses bottes étaient à hauteur de ses yeux. Son sabre-laser avait roulé plusieurs mètres plus loin lors de sa chute.

Keyra comprit alors qu'elle était couché sur le sol t qu'elle s'était évanouie. D'ailleurs, le visage inquiet de son maître au-dessus d'elle et sa position par terre ne laissait aucun doute à ce sujet.

Keyra sentit aussitôt la honte et l'embarras l'envahir.

-Ca va ?

Keyra passa une main tremblante sur son front en sueur, et hocha la tête.

-Oui, ça va.

La main amicale de Adi se posa sur son épaule, ce qui fit fuir les derniers frissons déplaisants qui couraient le long de son échine. Keyra se redressa, mais son maître l'empêcha de se relever.

-Pas si vite. Attends encore un peu, la prévint Adi.

Keyra l'écouta et resta assise.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Adi. Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ?

\- Vaguement, répondit Keyra.

Elle se souvenait avoir ressentie une sensation inconfortable de peur et d'angoisse. Sa vision... Keyra s'en rappelait à présent. Elle avait eut une vision de la mort de cette femme, encore une fois.

-C'est ma faute, culpabilisa Adi, j'ai trop forcé. Je n'aurais jamais dû programmer cet entrainement.

-Non, maître, ce n'est pas de votre faute. C'est de la mienne...

Le regard bleu d'Adi l'examina scrupuleusement.

\- Ce sont tes cauchemars n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-elle.

Keyra évita son regard.

-J'ai ressentie ton désarroi ce matin, ainsi que les autres nuits. Keyra, que vois-tu dans ces rêves ?

\- Je...

Keyra ne sut comment lui expliquer. Elle n'en avait d'ailleurs pas très envie.

\- Je vois... une femme.

Adi haussa les sourcils.

\- Que tu connais ?

\- Non, répondit Keyra. Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Mais- elle se fait attaquer et... tuer.

\- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt? demanda Adi incrédule.

Keyra resta silencieuse quelques secondes, hésitante.

\- Je voulais me débrouiller seule, je ne voulais pas... paraître faible.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire, s'exclama Adi. En parler t'aurais certainement soulagé ! Et d'ailleurs, cela t'aurait évité de te mettre en danger durant nos missions !

\- Je suis désolé, maître.

Keyra baissa les yeux.

Adi avait raison. Un Padawan en aurait tout de suite discuté avec un maître, or elle n'avait fait qu'éviter la discussion.

\- Tu dois me faire confiance, Keyra.

Elle leva les yeux, croisant le regard préoccupé de son maître. La jeune femme se sentit soudainement honteuse.

\- Nous en parlerons ce soir. En attendant, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu regagnes nos quartiers pour dormir un peu. Tu manques cruellement de sommeil, ça se voit. Je te rejoindrais plus tard.

Keyra acquiesça.

\- Bien, maître.

Adi l'aida à se relever et Keyra ramassa son sabre-laser. Puis elle inclina la tête, et quitta la salle sous les yeux inquiets et pensifs de son maître.

* * *

La jeune Padawan traversa les couloirs déserts du Temple, déboussolée. Elle ne savait même plus quelle heure il était, mais cela devait être le soir car le soleil commençait à projeter une lumière orangée par les fenêtres immenses du Temple.

Elle croisa quelques chevaliers et apprentis Jedi vacant à leurs occupations, mais aucuns maîtres. Tous avaient désertés les couloirs du Temple lorsque la guerre avait débuté, hormis Mace Windu et Yoda qui étaient la plupart du temps sédentarisés sur Coruscant, à cause du Sénat et des affaires étroites qu'ils entretenaient avec le chancelier.

Keyra descendit un escalier en colimaçon et se dirigea vers les appartements qu'elle partageait avec son maître, l'esprit distrait.

Elle se demanda ce que Adi allait faire. Son malaise ne s'atténuait pas. Keyra avait la vague impression que quelque chose allait se produire. Un tremblement dans la Force l'avertissait de ce changement, sans qu'elle ne puisse vraiment savoir de ce dont il s'agissait.

Peut-être était-elle encore trop bouleversée ?

Keyra avait toujours eut ce problème de se mettre dans des situations délicates, même avant d'être Padawan. De nombreuses fois, les maîtres Jedi l'avait avertit de son tempérament trop émotif. Ses adversaires s'en étaient souvent servis à leur usage dans les duels, et ayant tendance à prendre les choses trop à cœur, Keyra avait parfois oublié de mettre sa colère de côté.

Et elle avait aussi une tendance à etre tête en l'air...

Keyra s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était trompée de direction. Elle aurait dut prendre un autre couloir, et l'avait dépassé depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle grogna et se retourna brusquement, rentrant soudainement dans quelque chose de dur.

Le Jedi face à elle grogna, et marmonna en Rhodien à ce qu'elle fasse plus attention.

\- Pardon ! s'excusa Keyra.

Embarrassée, elle regarda le Jedi partir puis se dépêcha de prendre la bonne direction.

Elle était trop distraite. Elle devait faire attention.

Keyra baissa la tête et se mit soudain à désirer à être seule. Avec hâte, elle marcha pour retrouver le calme et la solitude de ses quartiers.


	3. Convocation

**'**

 **CHAPITRE 2 : Convocation**

* * *

-Où allons-nous maître ?

Keyra suivait Adi qui la conduisait dans les corridors vides du Temple. Il était vingt et une heure passée et la Padawan avait été surprise lorsque son maître l'avait invitée à la suivre.

Alors qu'elles s'engageaient dans un nouveau couloir, Adi se décida enfin à lui répondre.

-Dans la chambre du conseil. Nous y sommes convoqués.

Keyra la dévisagea, fronçant les sourcils.

\- A cette heure ? Est-ce au sujet de notre nouvelle mission ?

Durant un bref moment, Keyra se demanda si ce n'était pas plutôt à cause de ce qui s'était passé la veille, lors de leur séance d'entrainement. Dans la Force, elle sentait que quelque chose allait se passer. Elle avait un pressentiment... mauvais ou pas, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Adi Gallia soupira tandis la porte du turbo-élévateur se refermait devant elles.

\- Oui. C'est à propos de la mission et... hum... Keyra, je dois t'avouer, j'ai eu une discussion avec maître Yoda tout à l'heure. Je lui ai raconté ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines, tes cauchemars, et ton malaise durant l'entraînement. Il aimerait que tu en parles à lui et aux autres maîtres.

Keyra se raidit.

Adi lui lança un regard en coin, observant la réaction de sa Padawan. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il y avait une expression aussi incertaine sur le visage de la jeune femme à la peau foncé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Keyra, avec un air abattu.

\- Rien. Il semblait perplexe.

Cet entretien avec Yoda avait l'air d'avoir laissé Adi également pensive. Elle paraissait préoccupée, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Keyra baissa les yeux, serrant la mâchoire. Adi tourna la tête pour la regarder.

-Rassures-toi Keyra, tout va bien se passer, tenta de la réconforter Adi.

Mais Keyra se sentait peu rassurée.

Être commandant dans la Grande Armée de la République était encore tout nouveau pour elle et n'était pas une tâche facile. Les missions étaient éprouvantes, souvent longues et elle devait tous les jours supporter de voir des morts et des mondes ravagés par la guerre.

Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle Yoda avait demandé à la faire comparaître devant le conseil, Keyra n'y voyait rien de bon. Peut-être qu'il ne la sentait plus capable d'assurer son rôle de garant de la paix. Peut-être que le conseil Jedi allait lui annoncer qu'elle ne deviendrait jamais chevalier Jedi.

Contrôler ses émotions. C'était le mantra du code Jedi. Mais Keyra n'y arrivait pas. En fait elle n'y était jamais vraiment arrivée.

Adi posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Je te sens très nerveuse, détends toi Keyra. Tout va bien se passer. Libère tes peurs dans la Force. Souviens-toi, il n'y a pas d'émotions, il n'y a que la paix.

-Oui maître.

Le nœud douloureux qui crispait le ventre de Keyra se resserra lorsque le turbolift s'arrêta en haut de la tour, les portes s'ouvrant directement sur une antichambre.

Une porte coulissante se dressait au bout de la pièce. Keyra eut un instant d'hésitation. Elle s'attendait presque à entendre l'annonce de son renvoi, qu'on lui demande de préparer ses affaires pour rejoindre les planètes Agri Corp où se trouvaient ceux qui n'étaient pas assez bons pour être Jedi.

Keyra se décida à faire un premier pas hors de l'ascenseur. Elle avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient s'effondrer sous elle d'un instant à l'autre. Mais pourtant, elle suivit Adi jusqu'à la porte d'en face, docilement.

Le cœur de Keyra palpitait contre sa poitrine lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée. Son maître lui lança un coup d'œil, lui demandant en silence si elle était prête à entrer. Keyra acquiesça au moment même où la porte s'ouvrit.

Un duo de Jedi qui étaient en réunion sortirent de la salle du Conseil. Le premier passa devant eux sans s'arrêter, leur adressant un bref signe de tête. Keyra n'eut le temps que de voir sa tresse pour en déduire qu'il s'agissait d'un Padawan et reconnut le profil d'Anakin Skywalker. Son maître, beaucoup plus posé et calme, s'arrêta à leur rencontre.

-Obi-Wan, le salua Adi en lui serrant la main amicalement. Comment vas-tu ? Cela fait un moment que l'on ne t'a pas vu ici.

-Bonsoir, Adi. Il est vrai que nous avons eu fort à faire avec Anakin. J'aurais aimé que nous restions plus longtemps. Mais le conseil vient de nous donner une autre mission. Nous repartons pour Virujansi immédiatement.

Adi acquiesça.

-J'espère que ta mission ne sera pas trop longue.

Keyra fut prise de court par cette rencontre inopinée. Obi-Wan tourna son regard vers elle, comme s'il s'était enfin aperçu de sa présence. Adi posa la main sur son épaule.

-Je crois que cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu Keyra.

La jeune femme vit la surprise transparaître dans les traits d'Obi-Wan. Visiblement il venait de la reconnaître. Cela faisait en effet de nombreuses années qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir et discuter avec le maître Jedi, leurs chemins ne s'étant croisés que très peu de fois à cause de leurs missions respectives. Elle sentit son visage se crisper légèrement lorsque Obi-Wan lui adressa un sourire.

\- Oui en effet, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, merci, répondit Keyra.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque la voix impatiente d'Anakin, déjà dans l'ascenseur, le coupa dans son élan.

-Obi Wan! Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Dépêchez-vous !

Obi-Wan soupira, ayant l'air soudainement agacé par l'impatience de son apprenti.

-Excusez-moi. Je dois y aller. Anakin est... , Obi-Wan secoua la tête exaspéré. J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Il leur adressa un dernier signe de tête avant de rejoindre Anakin. Keyra entendit leur bref échange avant qu'ils ne partent.

-Tu pourrais être un peu plus poli, Anakin... ne t'ai-je pas enseigné le respect ?

\- Pardon maître, mais le temps presse.

Anakin appuya sur un interrupteur et la porte de l'ascenseur se referma sur eux.

Adi secoua la tête, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- Ces deux-là ne changeront jamais.

Keyra fixa quelques instants encore la porte du turbolift derrière laquelle Obi-Wan et Anakin avaient disparus.

Son maître entra alors dans la salle du conseil.

Le boule de stresse qui avait disparu dans le ventre de Keyra revint au galop, et elle fit quelques pas tremblant pour la suivre.

Elle n'était pas entrée très souvent dans la salle du conseil au cours. Peut-être deux ou trois fois depuis le début de la guerre, lorsque les missions étaient importantes.

La chambre circulaire n'avait pas changé depuis ces dernières années. Il y avait ces mêmes fauteuils rouges, regroupés dans un cercle qui entouraient le centre de la pièce. De grandes baies vitrées donnaient sur une vue panoramique des niveaux supérieurs de Coruscant. Le seul changement qu'elle perçut au sein du conseil était les visages des membres. Certains manquaient à l'appel.

Depa Billaba, Oppo Rancisis, Eeth Koth et Trebor. Ces deux derniers étaient morts sur Géonosis.

Son regard resta un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur les sièges occupés par Kit Fisto, Coleman Kcaj et Agent Kolar, remplaçant de ces derniers.

Adi se mit au centre et Keyra prit place à côté d'elle, tendue. Deux sièges étaient vides. Celui d'Adi, qui était avec elle en ce moment et celui de maître Kenobi.

Keyra remarqua Yoda, qui se trouvait en face d'elle et qui l'étudiait déjà silencieusement. Ki-Adi Mundi était à sa droite, et à la gauche du petit homme vert était assis un grand Jedi à la peau sombre, Mace Windu.

Ce dernier posa ses mains sous son menton, tout en la regardant de ses yeux noirs.

-Maître Gallia, content de te voir nous sommes, accueillit Yoda.

Adi s'inclina devant les maîtres. Keyra l'imita. Elle sentit les yeux de Yoda se poser sur elle, également imités par une assemblée de regards plus ou moins curieux.

-Des nouvelles pour toi j'ai, mais d'abord parler à ta Padawan nous devons.

Plusieurs maîtres froncèrent les sourcils, dont Mace Windu à sa gauche. De toute évidence, Yoda n'avait pas mis ses collègues au courant du prochain sujet de la réunion.

Keyra se sentit écrasée sous des yeux inquisiteurs et tenta de calmer sa nervosité, sans grand sucés.

-Des rêves ton maître m'a dit que tu fais, hum ? Des visions tu as ?

Keyra déglutit.

-Oui.

Yoda ferma les yeux et resta silencieux un moment, étudiant ses émotions dans la Force.

-Convaincue tu sembles être qu'il s'agit de prémonitions, reprit-il.

Keyra se pétrifia. Elle était estomaquée que le petit être vert puisse lire en elle avec autant de facilité. Elle-même n'avait osé l'avouer à Adi, mais elle pensait en effet que ces rêves étaient des visions.

Elle baissa la tête, n'osant affronter le regard des maîtres et acquiesça.

\- Les Jedi sont nombreux à développer cette habilitée. Entrevoir l'avenir n'est pas rare, mais il est en mouvement constant. Et cela peut entraver le jugement dans le présent si on y accorde trop d'attention, intervint Ki-Adi Mundi d'une voix douce.

-L'angoisse, la peur, la souffrance... , énuméra Yoda.

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce.

-Ces émotions en toi je ressens.

Keyra serra les lèvres, essayant de contenir la tension dans son corps. Elle espérait que les maîtres Jedi ne s'en apercevraient pas. Mais c'était déjà le cas.

Elle prit soudainement conscience du sentiment de nervosité qui se déversait dans la Force lorsque tous la dévisagèrent.

-Que vois-tu dans ces rêves ? demanda Ki-Adi Mundi.

-C'est toujours le même. Je vois... quelqu'un mourir, répondit Keyra.

-Une personne que tu connais ? interrogea Yoda.

Keyra hésita. Elle ne voulait pas raconter le meurtre de cette femme, qui était déjà trop pénible à vivre, et elle espérait que Yoda ne lui demande pas de tout lui expliquer dans les moindres détails. Elle ne savait pas qui c'était et n'était pas sûre de vouloir le savoir. Cette femme avait pourtant quelque chose de familier, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom ou une identité sur ce visage.

-Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Je me souviens seulement de son visage. Elle a des cheveux bruns, des yeux marrons... elle-elle est attaquée par quelqu'un. Et il la tue.

L'expression de Yoda s'assombrit. Les maîtres parurent également interrogatifs et certains échangèrent des regards. Keyra sentit le mouvement de Adi, qui se tournait vers elle, inquiète. Mace Windu se pencha en avant.

-Depuis combien de temps fais-tu ce rêve ? demanda-t-il.

-Plusieurs semaines, ou peut-être même plus... je ne me souviens pas vraiment quand cela a commencé. Mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer depuis le début des missions.

Yoda resta silencieux et perdu dans ses pensées, alors que les autres maîtres cherchaient son regard. Mace Windu regarda aussi dans le vide, perplexe, puis jeta un regard curieux à son aîné.

-Très récurrentes sont tes visions, dit Yoda. Si réelle elle est peu probable il est de le savoir. Quoiqu'il en soit prendre garde à ce qu'elle ne perturbe pas ta formation nous devons.

-Je suis d'accord avec maître Yoda, fit doucement Shaak Ti. Il faudra faire attention à ce que ces rêves ne troublent pas le contrôle de tes émotions.

-Beaucoup de peur je sens en toi, reprit Yoda. Dangereuse est cette facette qui attire vers le côté obscur ! Un incident lors de ta dernière mission et durant un entrainement, Adi m'a parlé.

Les maîtres Jedi dans la salle regardèrent Keyra avec interrogation et suspicion.

Keyra sentit son corps se tendre à l'extrême. Enfin... le voilà, le moment qu'elle redoutait. Yoda et les autres l'avaient senti. Oui, elle était effrayée. A cet instant précis parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce que le conseil Jedi allait penser de son cas et décider de son avenir.

Ses soupçons étaient bien fondés. Yoda la pensait capable de basculer du côté obscur. Il l'en avertissait même.

Auquel cas, ils allaient l'exclure.

Yoda ne la jugerait peut-être plus apte à être une Jedi.

Keyra ne voulait pas de ce destin. Elle n'avait pas grandi au Temple Jedi pour ne devenir rien, ni personne ! Elle voulait être un Jedi. Et non pas être condamnée à rester sur une unique planète toute sa vie à faire pousser des plantes ou autre chose !

La main de son maître, Adi, se posa délicatement et fermement sur son épaule.

\- Si vous me le permettez maîtres, je pense que Keyra est fatiguée et qu'elle a besoin de repos. Nos nouvelles missions sont plutôt intenses et dangereuse. Je pense qu'elle a besoin de se recentrer sur elle-même et sur la Force, plutôt que d'être dans le feu de l'action.

La plupart des maîtres inclinèrent la tête, dont Yoda. Mace Windu lui, continua à dévisager Keyra avec méfiance. De toute évidence, il ne semblait pas d'accord.

-Sur Bespin maître Gallia tu iras, accomplir ta nouvelle mission, déclara Yoda en se tournant vers Adi. Durant ce temps, au Temple tu resteras Keyra Devan pendant une période indéterminée.

Keyra sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Adi Gallia inclina légèrement la tête.

-C'est entendu maître.

Yoda se retourna vers Keyra.

-Me retrouver dans les jardins au lever du jour, demain tu devras. Également, Maître Windu, le sabre-laser continuera de t'enseigner en l'absence de ton maître.

Les autres maîtres Jedi échangèrent des regards surpris, le premier concerné jetant une œillade un peu accusatrice et étonnée vers Yoda.

Keyra sentit tout son sang disparaître de son visage. Maître Windu, allait lui enseigner le sabre-laser ? Était-ce une blague de Yoda ?

Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas maître Windu, mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à donner des cours de sabre laser et avait-il seulement le temps pour ça ? Keyra savait qu'il se montrait souvent très strict, voir intransigeant avec ses élèves et cela ne la rassurait pas non plus.

Keyra réalisa que Yoda n'avait pas encore décidé de son sort. De toute évidence, il voulait lui donner sa chance. Elle qui croyait être jetée de l'Ordre dans les prochaines heures, se retrouvait aujourd'hui à s'entraîner avec les deux meilleurs maîtres de l'Ordre Jedi.

Ce qui la rassurait un peu c'est qu'elle connaissait Yoda et savait à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Il avait été son premier maître lorsqu'elle était enfant, comme tous les autres Jedi qui avaient été formés. Il était sage, gentil et facétieux. Des qualités qu'elle aimait beaucoup chez lui.

Keyra tourna son regard vers l'intimidant Jedi à la peau sombre. Mace Windu lui par contre, était une énigme. Le regard appuyé qu'il posa sur elle acheva de la convaincre que cet entrainement n'allait pas être de tout repos. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux de la décision de Yoda, mais cacha vite ses émotions derrière un masque de résilience et d'indifférence.

Keyra songea qu'elle allait devoir user de patience et de détermination avant d'obtenir son titre de chevalier Jedi... si jamais elle y arrivait.


	4. Maître Yoda

.

 **CHAPITRE 3 : Maître Yoda**

* * *

-Le cas de cette Padawan, au sérieux nous devons prendre.

La réunion venait de se terminer et les maîtres Jedi avaient regagnés leurs quartiers pour se reposer. Mais maître Yoda était resté et faisait les cent pas dans la chambre du conseil, tapotant le sol avec sa canne à un rythme cadencé.

Mace Windu le regardait dans ses allées et venues, à la fois agacé et perplexe. Fidèle à sa qualification d'homme imperturbable, le maître Jedi était assis calmement et n'avait pas bougé de son siège depuis la fin de la séance. Les mains jointes sur les genoux, il écoutait patiemment son ancien maître, attendant que celui-ci finisse son monologue.

-Dangereuses sont ses émotions, reprit Yoda. Hum, oui... sentir je le peux.

-Alors pourquoi continuer à l'entraîner ? rétorqua le maître Jedi. De toute évidence, elle n'a pas l'étoffe pour devenir chevalier Jedi.

-Ces visions qu'elle a, du côté obscur peuvent l'attirer, je reconnais. Mais d'autres élèves, avec cette sensibilité j'en ai déjà vu, toi compris mon apprenti.

Les épaules de Mace s'affaissèrent et il se pencha en avant.

-Pensez-vous qu'elle puisse arriver à surmonter ses émotions ?

-Rien de cela nous ne pouvons certifier, répondit Yoda. Seul l'avenir, pourra nous le dire. Lui faire confiance nous devons.

Mace fronça les sourcils, peu d'accord avec son aîné.

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle sera à la hauteur?

Yoda le regarda silencieusement. Mace s'adossa de nouveau au siège.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle le serra, ajouta t-il. Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais contre sa formation depuis le départ.

-La juger trop vite, tu ne dois pas, réprimanda Yoda. Durant tes entraînements, t'assurer qu'elle maîtrise ses émotions tu devras.

Mace s'adossa au dos du fauteuil, agacé.

-Vous ne m'avez pas demandé mon avis. Je ne l'entraînerais pas.

Yoda était d'une nature entêtée et Mace le savait. Il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau.

-Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, ajouta Mace. Tout cela ne me plait pas.

-De tes appréhensions tu dois te débarrasser. Finir sa formation il est nécessaire, de tes sentiments personnels il ne peut y avoir dans cette histoire. Un guide pour elle, tu seras.

Yoda se mit à marcher en direction de son siège.

-L'aider à consolider son esprit, nous devons.

Mace Windu inclina respectueusement la tête.

-Bien maître. Je ferais comme vous me le demandez.

Yoda se rassit dans son fauteuil et posa sa canne. Mace n'était pas très heureux de cette décision, mais il ferait son devoir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Keyra quitta ses quartiers tôt pour accompagner son maître jusqu'aux hangars, afin de lui faire ses adieux.

Elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps toutes deux seraient séparées. Et cela ne s'était jamais produit auparavant. Pas depuis que Adi Gallia l'avait choisie comme Padawan lorsqu'elle avait treize ans.

Keyra se sentait fébrile.

-Vous allez me manquer.

-Toi aussi, sourit Adi. Prends bien soin de toi Keyra.

-Quand serez-vous de retour ?

-D'ici quelques semaines, ou peut-être plus. Si la situation s'aggrave, cela pourrait prendre des mois... ce que je n'espère pas.

Adi posa une main sur son épaule. Elle savait que Keyra était déçue qu'elle parte si vite et sans elle. Et elle sentait aussi sa forte appréhension face aux épreuves qui l'attendait.

-Tu me reverras bien assez tôt. Et tu devrais te sentir honorée de pouvoir bénéficier de l'enseignement de Yoda et Mace. Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras à merveille.

-Pourquoi maître Yoda a t-il choisit maître Windu? interrogea Keyra qui ne comprenait pas la démarche du grand maître. N'y a-t-il pas d'autres personnes qui puissent se charger de moi?

-Maître Windu est plus souvent à Coruscant que tous les autres Jedi, répondit Adi. Lui et Yoda auront davantage de temps à t'accorder s'ils se partagent les leçons. Et Mace est un expert en combat.

-N'a-t-il pas un emploi du temps trop chargé pour s'occuper d'une Padawan en ce moment ? grommela Keyra.

Maître Windu s'occupait des affaires importantes du Temple Jedi, notamment les entretiens avec le chancelier et les sénateurs de la République. Alors comment pourrait-il trouver le temps de s'occuper de Keyra ?

-Je pense qu'il pourra te consacrer quelques heures, répondit Adi. Et d'ailleurs...

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire.

-De nombreux Padawans rêveraient d'être à ta place.

Keyra haussa un sourcil, dans une parfaite imitation de son maître.

-Vraiment ?

-Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de suivre à la fois les cours de Mace et Yoda !

-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, marmonna Keyra.

Adi l'observa un moment.

-Je sais que Mace peut paraître un peu intimidant, voir...

-Intimidant ? répéta Keyra, incrédule. Vous voulez rire ? Il est flippant !

Son maître pinça les lèvres, luttant contre une évidente envie de rire. Mais elle reprit rapidement son sérieux.

-Tu exagères Keyra... Mace est quelqu'un de très strict, mais il faut que tu saches qu'il est toujours disponible, et à l'écoute de ses élèves. Et en plus quand tu le connaîtras un peu mieux, tu verras qu'il a beaucoup d'humour.

Keyra essaya de se convaincre dans cette vérité et comme son maître le connaissait mieux qu'elle, elle fut tentée de la croire. Adi avait été son apprentie après tout.

La maitre Jedi commença regarder son comlink et Keyra sut que l'heure des adieux était arrivée.

-Et bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de nous séparer, mon apprentie.

Keyra acquiesça faiblement. Sa poitrine se serra alors et brisant le protocole Jedi, elle se jeta dans les bras de son maître. Adi n'opposa aucune résistance, mais posa ses mains sur ses épaules et s'éloigna doucement.

Keyra était au bord des larmes. Elle sentait dans la Force que ce moment marquait la fin de son apprentissage avec son maître. Dorénavant, elle devrait se débrouiller seule. Elle remarqua dans les yeux d'Adi une émotion similaire, avec une lueur qui ressemblait à de l'appréhension.

\- N'oublies pas mon apprentie, contrôle tes émotions.

\- Oui maître, vous avez raison. Pardonnez-moi.

Keyra baissa la tête en signe de respect. Adi serra son épaule affectueusement.

\- Tu as toujours été très douée, même quand tu étais plus jeune. Ai confiance en toi. Un jour tu ferras une Jedi exceptionnelle, Keyra. Je l'ai toujours su. Et je serais fière de servir la République à ce moment-là, auprès de toi. Comme ton égal.

Le compliment de son maître la toucha au plus haut point. Keyra leva les yeux, émue.

-Je suis d'autant fière d'avoir pu suivre votre enseignement, maître. J'ai hâte que ce moment arrive.

Adi Gallia lui adressa un sourire, puis s'éloigna vers son chasseur, posé à quelques mètres de là. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers son apprentie avant de monter à bord.

-Que la Force soit avec toi, Keyra.

Celle-ci s'inclina, respectant la tradition Jedi, pour saluer son maître.

-Que la Force soit avec vous, maître.

Elle grimpa dans le cockpit et commença à enclencher les commandes. Keyra l'observa décoller, puis suivit des yeux son vaisseau jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le ciel de Coruscant.

Un pincement lui serra la poitrine douloureusement.

* * *

Keyra trouva Yoda au pied d'un grand arbre. Sa canne était posée contre le banc en pierre juste à côté de lui.

Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, il ouvrit les yeux et tapota l'emplacement vide à ses côtés.

\- Méditer avec moi, veux-tu ?

Keyra acquiesça et s'assit à côté du petit maître Jedi.

Yoda ferma à nouveau les yeux, comme appréciant la douceur de l'air. Le temps était en effet très agréable en cette journée, le soleil rayonnant au milieu du ciel artificiel de Coruscant. Toutefois, il n'y avait pas un brin de vent pour secouer les branches de l'arbre qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-Belle matinée est celle d'aujourd'hui, dit Yoda... Trop peu elles sont, maintenant.

Il est vrai que la journée d'aujourd'hui s'annonçait douce et ensoleillé, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant sur Coruscant où le climat de la planète était sous contrôle depuis des millénaires. Mais en ce moment, la saison semblait privilégier les nuages et la pluie.

La vie au Temple semblait morose depuis un certain temps. Keyra se souvenait d'une époque où les rires fusaient dans les couloirs et où les Jedi n'avaient pas un air inquiet sur le visage. Tout avait changé en si peu de temps.

Le retour des Sith et la guerre contre les séparatistes avaient réduits à néant cette sensation de paix qu'ils avaient connus pendant des siècles. Les pertes de l'Ordre n'avaient jamais été aussi dures. Le nombre de chevaliers morts au combat ou portés disparus, s'inscrivaient sur une longue liste qui se rallongeait de jour en jour. Il n'était plus rare de voir un maître se retrouver sans son Padawan, ou inversement.

Le traumatisme de Géonosis était encore dans tous les esprits. Sur les deux cents Jedi envoyés, une trentaine seulement étaient revenus.

Ce jour-là, Keyra avait failli accompagner Adi. Elle se demandait parfois ce qui aurait pu arriver si son maître avait accepté qu'elle prenne part à la bataille. Elle s'était sentit écartée sur le coup, car Adi avait catégoriquement refusé qu'elle y aille, mais lorsque le bilan de Géonosis était tombé, elle s'était bien rendu compte qu'elle avait échappé au pire. Certains maîtres y étaient allés avec leur Padawan et ils n'étaient pas revenus. Son maître lui avait probablement sauvée la vie ce jour-là.

\- De la pluie demain, nous aurons, commenta Yoda.

Keyra tourna la tête vers lui, interloquée.

Elle se demanda un instant si Yoda l'avait conviée à participer à une discussion météorologique, ou si c'était qu'une simple taquinerie de sa part. Malgré toutes les années qu'elle avait passée au Temple, Keyra n'avait pas côtoyé Yoda très souvent. Mais elle se souvenait de son caractère farceur.

Son apprentissage avec Adi l'avait quelque peu isolée du reste de la communauté pendant toute son adolescence et la guerre qui sévissait depuis plusieurs longs mois avait accentué cette solitude. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle était enfant et que Yoda s'était occupé de son clan, que Keyra avait noué des liens avec lui. Et comme la plupart des autres Jedi, ces liens ne s'étaient jamais défaits. Même si l'attachement était prohibé par le code Jedi, il était difficile de ne pas considérer Yoda autrement que comme un parent ou membre de sa famille.

Sa sagesse était respectée de tous. Et il avait connu bien des générations d'élèves. Yoda connaissait tout le monde.

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici, maître ? demanda Keyra.

\- Fermer les yeux, écouter la Force. La laisser entrer en toi tu dois.

Keyra le regarda un peu perplexe, mais s'exécuta... avec une certaine appréhension.

Il ne s'agissait là que d'une simple séance de méditation. Mais elle n'avait pas tenté de méditer depuis la dernière fois, il y a deux jours, lorsque ses cauchemars étaient réapparus.

Keyra ferma les yeux. Elle qui autrefois utilisait quotidiennement la Force, elle la redoutait aujourd'hui. Elle ne pourrait pas éternellement se cacher d'elle, ni s'y soustraire. Elle devait l'accepter. La Force faisait partie d'elle.

Keyra s'ouvrit à ce qui l'entourait, cherchant dans son esprit cette vibration particulière. Elle pouvait entendre le clapotement du petit ruisseau quelques mètres plus loin et le bruissement du vent contre les feuilles. Une odeur agréable d'herbes lui chatouilla les narines. Le murmure des conversations entre les murs du Temple Jedi lui vinrent à l'esprit.

Elle se concentra et élargit davantage sa perception.

Elle pouvait sentir toute la circulation dans Coruscant. Ces gens qui allaient et venaient avec frénésie dans les airs, les rues et les immeubles, vacant à leurs occupations habituelles. Elle pouvait sentir la joie d'une petite fille qui regardait un modèle réduit d'une motojet dans une vitrine flambant neuve... la colère explosive d'un couple qui se disputaient dans un immeuble voisin... la peur d'un petit garçon dans les bas fonds de la ville...

Ce garçon.

Il est seul et n'a nulle part où aller... doit absolument vendre ces épices s'il veut être payé ce soir... il a faim...

Keyra fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas cette nouvelle émotion qui envahissait son corps. Elle se sentit tout d'un coup déstabilisée et vulnérable. Comme ce petit garçon, qui luttait pour sa survie, et pour lequel elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Elle aimerait tellement l'aider... il avait besoin de son aide.

A côté d'elle, Yoda ouvrit les yeux.

\- Rester concentrée tu dois, lui dit-il. Repousser les émotions négatives tu dois.

Keyra acquiesça, bien qu'à contrecoeur. Elle se focalisa uniquement sur la Force, essayant d'éloigner les émotions de cet individu loin de son esprit. Un nouveau flot de pensées, à la fois positives et négatives l'envahie. Coruscant était si densément peuplée que cela faisait parfois l'effet d'un tsunami lorsque l'on essayait de palper les émotions de la population autour de soi.

C'est pour cela que Keyra avait arrêté de méditer ici. Elle se sentait étouffer. Elle avait besoin de respirer, de sentir autre chose. Le seul endroit où elle parvenait à méditer calmement à présent, était dans l'espace, lorsqu'elle se trouvait sur un vaisseau ou une planète isolée.

Mais ça n'empêchait cependant pas ses cauchemars de revenir la hanter...

Cette fois, elle se concentra à nouveau sur le Temple Jedi et les jardins en particulier. Une sensation d'apaisement apparut aussitôt, alors qu'elle voyait les feuilles de l'arbre se mouvoir au dessus d'elle, les fleurs éclore et l'herbe pousser doucement sous ses pieds.

\- Hum... bien, très bien, la félicita Yoda. Continue.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures dans le jardin et restèrent au même endroit à méditer. Puis lorsque Keyra se sentit complètement apaisée et en paix avec elle-même, Yoda mit fin à l'exercice.

\- T'exercer à méditer plus souvent ici, tu dois. Me rejoindre, lorsque tu le souhaite je t'encourage.

\- Oui, maître. Merci.

\- Essayer de ne pas penser à ces rêves, aussi tu dois. Avec le temps les visions disparaissent.

\- Mais cette femme... ne devrait –je pas essayer de savoir qui c'est ? demanda Keyra.

Yoda tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Si c'est ce que veux la Force, sur ton chemin tu la trouveras. Mais en attendant, t'entraîner à abandonner tout sentiment d'obsession et de quête pour la retrouver tu dois.

Keyra baissa les yeux. Elle prit en compte ce que lui disait Yoda, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de ne pas savoir qui était cette femme et pourquoi elle faisait ces rêves.

Mais Yoda était sage et il avait sûrement raison. Keyra n'était cependant pas sûre d'y arriver. Si elle échouait, qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ? Serait-elle renvoyée pour ne pas avoir réussi cette épreuve ?

Basculera-t-elle du côté obscur ?

Cette idée lui faisait peur. Keyra avait toujours voulu être un bon Jedi. Son pire cauchemar serait de décevoir ses maîtres et Adi.

Keyra s'inclina alors devant Yoda, résolue à suivre ces conseils.

\- Oui maître.


	5. Un entrainement plutôt difficile

.

 **CHAPITRE 4 : Un entrainement plutôt difficile**

* * *

Keyra se réveilla le matin, plus nerveuse que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Maître Windu lui avait envoyé l'heure de leur rendez-vous sur son comlink et il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant leur rencontre.

Elle se dirigea vers le réfectoire et se dit que remplir son estomac pourrait combler cette anxiété.

Le temple était vide, comme de plus en plus souvent maintenant. La guerre avait fait s'envoler toutes les vieilles traditions des Jedi, si bien que peu se donnaient encore rendez-vous pour manger le midi ou le soir.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changées depuis le début de la guerre. Le Temple avait perdu de sa quiétude et de son insouciance. Les maîtres étaient plus graves, les chevaliers dépassés, et les Padawans terrifiés devant les taches qui les incombaient. Quant aux plus jeunes... c'était peut-être eux qui avaient le plus confiance en ce moment. Les allées et venues des Jedi revenant de mission ou partant sur les lignes de front étaient devenu monnaie courante. Il n'y avait que les vieux Jedi qui n'avait pas changés leurs habitudes et qui restaient au sanctuaire, faute de pouvoir se battre.

La guerre était impartiale. Comme beaucoup de ses compagnons, Keyra se motivait tous les jours, et se disait que si elle faisait ce qu'on lui demandait, c'est parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de vies en jeu. Mais c'était de plus en plus difficile de voir tous ces morts et ces planètes ravagées par le conflit.

Elle était contente de pouvoir bénéficier d'un moment de répit. Même si c'était égoïste, il fallait se l'avouer. Cela lui faisait du bien de rentrer à la maison. Même si Adi allait lui manquer. Sa présence était déjà un vide qu'elle ressentait, et Keyra avait l'impression d'être terriblement seule.

Elle pénétra dans le réfectoire, quasi inoccupé excepté par un maître Jedi et un petit groupe de novices plutôt calmes. Elle prit un plateau de nourriture et s'assit à une table isolée.

Keyra repensa à ce que son maître lui avait dit et les conseils qu'elle lui avait donnée avant de partir. Elle ferait tout pour la rendre fière. Et ce n'est pas ces maudites visions qui lui volerait son titre de chevalier Jedi.

Keyra croqua dans un des pains et porta sa tasse de caf aux lèvres. C'est alors que surgît devant elle une jeune Padawan, aux cheveux blonds coupés courts.

-Salut!

-Tessa !

Keyra éloigna sa tasse de caf, surprise de cette arrivée impromptue.

-Ca fait un bail, hein ? reprit la jeune fille. Comment tu-vas ? Dis-moi, tu es bien matinale, fit-elle en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

Tessa lui adressa un sourire taquin et l'observa. Keyra était si contente de la voir, qu'elle oublia un instant ce qu'elle buvait.

\- Ca va et toi ?

Tessa haussa les épaules.

-Assez bien, en ce qui me concerne.

-J'ai entendu parler de ce qui est arrivé sur Almari, dit Keyra avec précaution.

Les opérations auxquelles Tessa avait participé avaient plutôt mal tournées là-bas. La mission avait été un échec. A cause de Dooku, deux Jedi avaient été gravement blessés, et un tué par ses subordonnés. Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de Tessa.

-Oui, nous n'avons pas pu faire grand-chose.

Les séparatistes avaient repris le contrôle de la planète, au final. Mais le principal était que le reste des Jedi, dont Tessa soient rentrées sains et saufs sur Coruscant.

-Mais et toi, tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici de si bonne heure ?

Keyra avala la bouchée de pain qu'elle était en train de mâcher et déglutit.

-J'ai un cours avec maître Windu.

-Pardon ? s'exclama Tessa.

Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis et ses sourcils s'étaient soulevés de deux ou trois centimètres. Sa surprise se répercuta au son de sa voix sur les murs, et Keyra jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, gênée que quelqu'un n'ait entendu leur conversation. Mais le vieux maître Jedi Whipid qui était seul, ne releva pas la tête de la soupe verdâtre qu'il dévorait, et le groupe de novices étaient trop occupés à se chamailler pour leur prêter attention.

-Shut, moins fort, chuchota t-elle tout de même. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant.

-Incroyable... tu lui as demandé de t'entrainer ? interrogea Tessa à la fois impressionnée, et surexcitée que Keyra ait put avoir le culot de faire ça.

-Non. Bien sûr que non. C'est le conseil qui en a décidé ainsi.

Un air interloqué remplaça la déception sur le visage de Tessa. Keyra ne le vit pas, car elle avait baissé les yeux et croquait de nouveau dans un morceau de pain brioché.

-Lui et Yoda vont continuer mon entrainement, continua t-elle. Maître Gallia est partie hier.

-Oh. Mais... pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle ?

Keyra se mit à hésiter. Tessa était intelligente, et comme tous les Jedi, elle savait quand poser les questions qui gênaient. Devait-elle lui parler de ses visions ? Non, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Elle n'était pas sûre que Tessa puisse comprendre. Et d'ailleurs, Yoda ne l'aurait peut-être pas approuvé, ni le conseil.

Mais elle avait terriblement besoin d'un confident. Maintenant que son maître était loin, à qui allait-elle se confier ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait comprendre ses rêves sans la juger ? Keyra n'était pas sure de la réaction que Tessa aurait en entendant tout ça. Il y avait de quoi d'effrayer n'importe qui, même un Jedi. Elle décida donc de ne rien dire, même si elle détestait ça.

-Maître Gallia doit partir en mission solo pendant quelques semaines, mentit-elle, avec une pointe de culpabilité. Comme je vais passer les épreuves bientôt, Maître Yoda a décidé de prendre le relais. Lui et maître Windu ont plus de temps à m'accorder, comme ils sont très souvent sur Coruscant.

Keyra se tut, alors que la jeune fille la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Keyra se demanda un instant si elle la croyait vraiment, et si sa tentative de mensonge n'était pas tombée à l'eau.

-Et bien, tu en as de la chance ! Je connais des Padawans qui tueraient pour être à ta place.

Keyra grimaça. Ce n'était pas très Jedi, mais l'idée la fit sourire. Elle observa intensément sa tasse de caf, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de son amie, car elle était certaine qu'elle cracherait le morceau si elle le faisait.

-Je vais devoir me montrer à la hauteur, dit-elle en reprenant un peu d'assurance. Si j'échoue, tu me verras demain quitter le Temple avec mon paquetage.

Tessa se mit à rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu vas te débrouiller à merveille ! Tu l'as toujours fait. Et puis, tu es très douée au sabre laser, tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre.

-Je ne sais pas... j'ai des doutes. Maître Yoda ne semble pas penser la même chose, avoua t-elle à son amie.

Mace Windu était une figure de l'Ordre Jedi. Il était membre du conseil depuis plus de vingt ans, et un Jedi émérite. Keyra n'était pas sure que lui trouve son maniement du sabre aussi extraordinaire que son maître et Tessa le pensait. Tous les Padawan rêvaient d'être son apprenti. Et ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il n'avait choisi que quelques individus, parmi tant de jeunes novices.

Il était le modèle parfait du maître Jedi. Puissant, sage, charismatique. Les anciens, comme les jeunes l'écoutait et personne ne contestait ses décisions, car il savait toujours prendre les bonnes. Yoda l'avait bien formé et s'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait surpasser Windu, ce devait être Yoda en personne. Quoique depuis quelques années, Anakin Skywalker avait démontré des capacités exceptionnelles lui aussi. Mais il était jeune... trop jeune pour certains. Dans quelques années, il se pourrait bien qu'il soit l'un des Jedi les plus puissant de l'Ordre.

Certains apprentis l'admiraient déjà d'ailleurs pour ses exploits, mais d'autres, comme les maîtres s'en méfiait et même le méprisait un peu.

Keyra ne savait pas quoi penser à son sujet, si ce n'est qu'elle le trouvait incroyable tout autant que les jeunes Jedi.

-Tu imagines si maître Windu me trouve incapable ? Et s'il pense que je ne suis pas assez forte pour être un Jedi ? renchérit-elle.

-Je pourrais toujours te faire une place dans ma chambre quand il aura décidé de te chasser du Temple, offrit Tessa gentiment.

Keyra ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Merci. J'apprécie énormément ta sollicitude.

-De rien.

Elle souleva sa tasse devant ses lèvres afin de boire une gorgée de la boisson amère.

Tessa lui tapota machinalement le bras. La tasse de Keyra chancela dangereusement et un peu de caf se renversa sur sa peau. Keyra siffla tout en essuyant les gouttes brulantes sur sa main.

Tessa l'avait à peine remarquée, car au même moment elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée et se leva.

-Oh! Maître Kyrij m'attend. Il faut que j'y aille. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt, bon courage pour ta séance avec maître Windu! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas assurer ! lui lança-t-elle.

Keyra la salua, et la regarda marcher hâtivement jusqu'à l'entrée du réfectoire, où son maître était apparu.

Tessa était une chic fille. Elle était très gentille et une amie précieuse.

Elle l'avait rencontré en mission avec Adi, au tout début de la guerre. Depuis ce temps-là, elles se voyaient rarement mais à chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient au temple, elles passaient leur temps libre ensemble à discuter de tout et de rien.

Tessa Cassidy était un peu plus jeune qu'elle. Elle arrivait sur ses dix-neuf ans.

Keyra espérait la revoir bientôt, elle se sentait bien seule depuis quelques temps. Elle n'avait que peu d'amis à vrai dire. La seule qui était vraiment proche d'elle était Tessa.

Keyra reposa sa tasse vide puis se rendit compte qu'il était presque l'heure de son rendez-vous avec maître Windu.

Autant y aller tout de suite et ne pas le faire attendre, pensa Keyra en se levant de table.

* * *

Keyra s'arrêta devant les grandes portes de la salle d'entrainement.

L'appréhension lui serrait le ventre. Elle n'avait pas gardé un souvenir très agréable la dernière fois qu'elle avait tenu un sabre-laser dans les mains ici. Elle espérait que sa mésaventure ne se reproduirait pas.

Keyra savait qu'elle avait encore de nombreuses lacunes dans la pratique du sabre, surtout pour contrôler ses émotions, ce que maître Yoda n'avait pas manqué de pointer du doigt. Mais était-ce là un prétexte pour que maître Windu poursuivre ses cours?

Il était le meilleur combattant de l'ordre. Et Yoda devait avoir ses raisons, songea t-elle.

Elle espérait s'en sortir à la hauteur de leurs espérances.

La jeune femme remarqua tout de suite qu'il n'y avait personne et que la salle était vide. Aucune trace de Mace Windu.

Les locaux étaient ouverts en permanence aux Jedi pour qu'ils puissent profiter de l'espace, afin de s'exercer à des exercices physiques. Ce n'était pourtant pas les chevaliers et les maîtres qui y étaient le plus présent.

Keyra patienta quelques minutes, attendant l'arrivée du maître Jedi, mais il ne pointa pas le bout de son nez. Au moment où elle se dit qu'il devait avoir oublié leur rendez-vous ou avoir eu un impératif entre temps, sa voix retentit brusquement derrière elle.

-J'espérais te trouver en train de faire quelques Katas.

Elle ne connaissait pas le légendaire sens de l'humour du maître Jedi. En était-ce ? Keyra se retourna, faisant face à Mace Windu qui s'avançait vers elle, la démarche assurée et toujours aussi impressionnant par sa stature.

-Désolé pour le retard, s'excusa-t-il. La réunion du conseil a été plus longue que prévu.

-Je viens d'arriver.

Mace s'approcha et se débarrassa de sa cape. Keyra vit que ses yeux noirs la scrutaient avec attention. Il fit un pas, et se mit en face d'elle sur le tapis combat.

Ses yeux la sondèrent un instant avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

-Ton maître dit que tu te bats bien. Penses-tu que tu arriveras à contrôler tes émotions aujourd'hui ?

Keyra ne s'attendait pas à une confrontation verbale et resta figée quelques secondes. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

Elle finit par hausser les épaules.

-Je crois oui.

Le maître Jedi porta la main sur son côté.

-Tu crois ? Ou tu le sais ? Ce sont deux réponses différentes.

\- Je le sais.

\- Alors prépares toi.

Keyra le regarda avec inquiétude prendre son sabre-laser et le détacher de son ceinturon.

Mace tint son sabre laser d'une main et se mit en position, n'attendant plus qu'elle. Il était évident qu'ils n'utiliseraient pas les sabres d'entrainement, qui n'infligeaient que des brûlures, mais les vrais sabres qui pouvaient tuer.

La jeune femme fit de son mieux pour ne pas sentir la peur l'envahir. Elle avait imaginé ce moment où Mace Windu la confronterait en duel, pour voir de quoi elle était capable. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de remporter ce combat, même si elle y mettait toutes ses aptitudes.

Keyra déglutit, et prit son sabre-laser. Puis elle pressa le bouton et une lame verte jaillit, aussitôt suivit d'une lame violette en face d'elle.

Mace Windu attaqua.

Keyra leva son sabre-laser au-dessus de sa tête pour parer le coup. Le premier assaut fut écrasant. Mace ne lui laissa même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il visa adroitement son flanc. Keyra contra difficilement, et tenta de lui porter un coup à l'horizontal.

Mauvais choix. Il la stoppa aussitôt et reprit l'avantage.

Au bout d'une minute, Keyra sentit un éclair brûlant lui frôler la cuisse. Elle fit trois bonds en arrière.

La jeune femme se défendait remarquablement bien, mais il était évident que Mace Windu dominait. Et le pire... c'est qu'il n'était même pas à fond de ses capacités. Elle en avait conscience et savait aussi qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Keyra parait en enchainant le moindre des mouvements qu'elle connaissait, mais à chaque fois elle battait en retraite.

Un jet de lumière violette fondit sur son visage, et elle fit un saut arrière poussé de la Force pour l'éviter.

Elle crut alors perdre, mais lorsqu'il s'avança pour lui asséner une autre salve d'attaques, elle contra habilement et pour la première fois lui renvoya un coup. Keyra sentit alors la confiance lui revenir. Mais ce sentiment de gloire ne dura qu'un bref instant.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait sur lui, Mace fit un pas sur le côté et passa sa lame sous son sabre-laser. Elle eut tout juste le temps de cligner de l'œil, avant que son sabre-laser ne se retrouve à l'autre bout de la salle.

Le sabre de Windu s'arrêta au-dessus de sa gorge. Il l'éteignit alors et s'éloigna, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

-Pourquoi utilises-tu le Djem So ?

-Je... je m'en suis toujours servit.

-Le makashi t'irait beaucoup mieux. Tu manques de puissance et tu n'as pas la force physique pour faire durer le combat.

Keyra encaissa la remarque. Adi ne le lui avait jamais dit. Windu lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers un espace en retrait du terrain de combat. Il ouvrit un conteneur réservé au matériel.

-De toute évidence, tu as besoin de plus d'entrainement, dit-il. Nous n'utiliserons pas les sabres-laser, mais des armes plus basiques pour parfaire ta coordination.

Il revint avec deux barres en bois, qu'il tendit à Keyra.

-Nous allons revoir tout depuis le début.

Keyra attrapa l'arme, soupesant le bâton qui lui parut très léger dans sa main.

-Depuis le début, maître?

-Oui. Tu n'es même pas capable de faire une parade correctement sans te déséquilibrer. Alors nous allons revoir les bases.

Keyra sentit son visage s'empourprer. Elle fut à la fois embrassée et un peu vexée de sa réflexion.

-Nous aurons ces séances plusieurs fois dans la semaine, l'informa Mace. Ici-même. Je te dirais l'heure et le moment de nos rendez-vous. Même si cela doit prendre des mois, je veux que tu fasses des progrès. Tu devras avoir un niveau suffisant pour passer les épreuves. C'est moi qui déciderai de quand est-ce que tu seras prête.

Keyra baissa la tête.

-Bien maître.

-Commençons.

Mace fit virevolter sa barre entre ses mains. Keyra le regarda, et se dit que cette séance allait être interminable.

-Ne perdons pas de temps, dit Mace. Nous allons d'abord revoir le makashi et les principaux mouvements. Tu es prête ?

Keyra acquiesça. Elle leva le bâton et se mit en garde.


	6. Coup d'État

.

 **CHAPITRE 5 : Coup d'État**

* * *

Phindar était une planète surpeuplée. Mais contrairement à Coruscant, il existait encore des espaces sauvages et vierges de toute urbanisation.

Laressa, la capitale, abritait le grenier d'une population fourmillante. Humains et Phindien y vivaient en symbiose, bien que les Phindiens étaient largement supérieurs en nombre par rapport aux humains.

Le crépuscule tombait peu à peu, jetant sur les maisons de la ville une lumière ocre.

L'homme perdit son regard au-delà de l'horizon.

La technologie de cette planète était développé, il était indéniable que le bacta et l'équipement médical étaient la principale production de la planète. Mais les Phindiens étaient aussi connus pour leurs armes et certaines de leur technologie de pointe, dont quelques-unes étaient très intéressantes.

Son attention avait été attirée par un extracteur de mémoire, jalousement gardé par les Phindiens depuis vingt ans, et considéré comme une arme d'une autre époque. Il n'avait pas la même opinion, et c'est bien pour s'en emparer qu'il était venu jusqu'ici.

Le chancelier menait de front la bataille, mais avec l'arme qu'ils allaient avoir, les troupes de la Républiques seraient décimées de l'intérieur. Cette armée de clones qui, il devait l'admettre, était largement plus performante que ces droïdes idiots de la Guilde marchande, était dispersé partout dans la galaxie avec leurs généraux Jedi.

Un sentiment d'excitation le saisit à la pensée qu'ils pourraient bientôt s'en servir contre les défenseurs de la paix. Quel plus plaisant sentiment y avait-il que de voir un Jedi privé de ses souvenirs, et être réduit à un être manipulé et sous contrôle. Il avait hâte de le tester.

Il en avait vu les effets. Les victimes ne se souvenaient pas de leur identité, de leurs vies passées, ou des personnes qu'elles avaient connues. Leur cerveau était transformé en de la mélasse. Le corps n'agissait que par automatisme, et l'esprit disparaissait. Le point positif c'était qu'il n'y avait jamais d'échec et le processus était irrémédiable.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Avec cette arme, ils pourraient se constituer une armée de Jedi. Son regard se tourna vers la navette, où ses hommes faisaient des allers et venues pour charger des caissons.

Son sourire s'effaça quand il vit un soldat s'approcher, l'air penaud. L'humain d'une cinquantaine d'année portait l'uniforme bleu de la garde, il avait quelques cheveux gris éparses sur la tête, et baissait la tête en marchant comme s'il paraissait le craindre ou vouloir à tout prix éviter sa présence. Il aurait très bien pu être son père vu son âge, songea-t-il, mais il était lâche, et le sang qui coulait dans ses veines n'était de toute façon pas le même.

Lorsque l'homme arriva jusqu'à lui, et lui adressa un bref salut, Blinder lui adressa une moue grimaçante.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

-Le gouverneur Derida est mort, monseigneur.

Blinder retrouva soudainement le sourire devant cette bonne nouvelle.

-Bien. Très bien, bravo.

Il se retourna pour contempler à nouveau son travail, mais le soldat ne bougea pas comme s'il y attendait, et semblait plutôt hésiter.

-Quoi encore ? S'énerva Blinder.

-Doit-ton faire disparaître le corps, monsieur?

-Non, surtout pas. Exposez-le sur la place publique. Le peuple n'attend que ça, qu'on lui rende service.

Le soldat hocha la tête et tourna précipitamment les talons. Il avait peur de lui, il avait vu comment il avait tué son autre gouverneur.

Le plus jeune des deux frères, le deuxième gouverneur Derrida Guerra, était mort deux jours auparavant. Paxxi et Guerra Derida avaient tous les deux été élus gouverneurs de Phindar, à l'unanimité. Malheureusement, ces derniers avaient eu la stupidité de rejeter sa requête lorsqu'il était arrivé, ce qui avait scellé leur sort. On ne refusait pas une gentille proposition d'une alliance avec les séparatistes. C'était triste, mais il avait été obligé de les éliminer.

Sa mission ici était très claire. Dans les prochaines heures, la planète devait être à lui.

Cependant, il s'était vite rendu compte que les gouverneurs étaient très appréciés par la population. Sans risquer de soulever le peuple contre lui, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de monter un coup d'état. Ainsi, il avait fait croire que le gouverneur Paxxi avait tenté de prendre le pouvoir, tuant son frère pour obtenir les rênes de la planète. Et cela avait fonctionné, en versant en plus quelques pots de vins et promesses illusoires. Il n'avait eu qu'à terminer le travail en éliminant un frère anéanti et inoffensif, qui avait fini par s'attirer la foudre de la population.

A présent que le meurtrier était mort, le peuple allait le remercier. Et bientôt, lui réclamer des miettes de pain dans la main.

Phindar va élire un nouveau gouverneur. Un dirigeant digne de ce nom. Et avec ce nouveau gouvernement, c'est un nouveau système qui se rallie à notre cause. La République va perdre un allié de poids. Encore.

Sa mission était un franc succès. Il n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le peuple Phindien accueille les séparatistes à bras ouverts. Et il était sûr que son maître serait très satisfait de cette nouvelle.

Dark Blinder se dirigea vers sa navette, et commença à calculer les coordonnées pour le décollage.

* * *

Keyra entra dans la pièce. Yoda qui était plongé dans ses pensées, leva les yeux lorsqu'elle arriva.

-Bien vas-tu ?

-Oui, merci maître Yoda.

Le grand maître lui fit signe de prendre place à côté de lui, et Keyra s'exécuta.

La chambre de Yoda avait les mêmes dimensions que les autres salles personnelles occupées par les maîtres Jedi, mais celle-ci était un peu différente. On la nommait la chambre des anciens.

Keyra ne voyait aucun objet appartenant au grand maître, comme dans tout le reste du Temple, il n'y avait pas de possession, ni aucun objet décoratif. La pièce était simple, vierge et dénué de futilités. Keyra s'y sentait bien. Elle savait que Yoda aimait passer du temps à se recueillir ici.

-Des rêves, tu as encore fait ? demanda soudainement Yoda.

-Oui.

-Toujours, le même ?

Keyra acquiesça.

\- Oui. Mais j'en fais moins.

Elle commençait à arriver à dormir plusieurs nuits sans se réveiller à cause de ses cauchemars.

\- Commencer à porter ces fruits, ton entrainement a, répondit Yoda.

Il la regarda pensivement.

-Préoccupée, tu me sembles.

-C'est juste... hésita Keyra, ce rêve ne s'arrête pas et je me demande bien pourquoi il me revient tout le temps ?

Les oreilles de Yoda s'étaient relevées en signe d'interrogation.

-Qui est cette femme ? Et pourquoi j'ai des visions d'elle ? se demanda Keyra à voix haute. Pourquoi la force me la montre-t-elle ? Il doit y avoir une explication. J'aimerais savoir...

Yoda la regarda intensément.

-Le côté obscur je perçois, répondit-il. Un grand danger, dans ces réponses que tu pourrais trouver je ressens.

Keyra songea à son premier avertissement qu'il lui avait donné il y a quelques semaines. Il lui avait fortement déconseillé d'aller dans cette voie. Mais malgré le temps, les visions n'avaient pas disparues. Et Keyra ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Maître Yoda, je ne pense pas que ces visions vont s'arrêter, tant que je ne saurais pas ce qu'il en est, dit Keyra.

Elle était un peu honteuse mais savait au fond d'elle que c'était la vérité et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Ces rêves la troublaient. Keyra savait que les visions continueraient tant qu'elle n'aurait pas compris le message que la Force essayait de lui envoyer.

Les oreilles de Yoda tombèrent avec tristesse.

\- Te rapprocher de dangereuses émotions une telle décision serait.

\- Je suis prête à prendre des risques, maître, répondit Keyra. Même si ça signifie de devoir me confronter au côté obscur. J'ai besoin de comprendre cette vision.

Yoda ne parut pas convaincu.

\- Avec cette décision, pas d'accord je suis. Cependant, ton choix il est.

Keyra resta un instant pensive.

Et si Yoda avait raison ? Et si elle basculait du côté obscur à cause de son obsession ? Elle ne voulait pas le croire, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.

\- J'essaierais de ne pas vous décevoir maître.

Yoda détourna la tête et ferma les yeux.

\- Puisse l'avenir te donner raison.

Keyra se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Elle eut la douloureuse impression que Yoda ne lui faisait pas confiance. Comme s'il savait d'avance qu'elle allait échouer. Il savait des choses au sujet de la Force qui allait au-delà de sa propre compréhension. Keyra était consciente que Yoda était sage et avisé et qu'elle s'engageait sur un chemin périlleux.

Un vieil ami Jedi lui avait un jour dit de suivre son instinct. Keyra l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant cela lui avait porté chance.

Elle espérait qu'elle ne se trompait pas cette fois.

Car se serrait certainement un point de non retour.

* * *

Une semaine était écoulée depuis son entrevue avec Yoda. Depuis les séances passées, Mace s'était mis en tête de lui faire réviser toutes les formes possibles et connues dans les registres de l'Ordre, observant son agilité et ses compétences de duelliste, avec pour seule arme un simple bâton de bois.

Épuisant, frustrant, c'était les mots qui venaient à Keyra. Les enchaînements qu'il lui enseignait paraissaient simples, mais ils étaient beaucoup plus complexes à exécuter. Keyra apprenait à chaque fois de nouvelles choses, et elle était à la fois surprise de son ignorance ; et un peu gênée de ne pas l'avoir appris plus tôt.

Maître Windu n'était pas un maître du sabre-laser pour rien. Ses connaissances étaient aussi développées que maître Cin Drallig, et il avait une façon très rigoureuse d'aborder le sujet.

Mace trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire et à corriger dans ses gestes. En réalité, il passait la moitié du temps à le faire, si bien qu'ils avançaient très lentement.

Keyra faisait son possible aujourd'hui. Mais elle était dépassée par le rythme, et la cadence infernale des cours.

Et Mace était de plus en plus exigeant, la poussant parfois dans ses retranchements.

C'était à croire qu'il voulait la faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle pensait être arrivée avec un bagage honorable en maniement du sabre laser, mais avait vite déchanté face au savoir de Mace Windu. Sa confiance en elle en avait pris un coup, lorsqu'il lui avait ressortit des parades et des bottes totalement inconnues, et Keyra se sentait incompétente et de plus en plus anxieuse.

Sa conviction d'obtenir ses épreuves de chevalier Jedi s'évanouissait sous ses yeux.

Elle tourna la tête légèrement en direction du fond de la salle. Le clan Héliost, composé de novices occupait une partie de la salle. Keyra était arrivée en s'attendant à trouver seulement maître Windu, et la présence de son ancien clan, même si elle l'avait quitté depuis très longtemps ne la rassurait pas. Maître Cin Drallig était assisté de Serra Keto, une Padawan que Keyra connaissait très bien.

-Ne fais pas un mouvement si brusque de ce côté, lui dit Mace en la faisant soudainement sortir de ses pensées. L'angle de ta lame doit être à cette hauteur.

Mace lui montra, puis il inclina son arme, et enchaîna le mouvement de sorte qu'elle puisse voir comment la lame pouvait se retrouver directement sur son cou.

Le sabre-laser n'était toujours pas d'actualité pour l'instant. Maître Windu semblait l'avoir prohibé, comme s'il jugeait trop dangereux de lui en laisser un en sa possession. Elle travaillait avec un vulgaire bout de bois, que même les novices n'avaient pas et qu'elle avait sérieusement marre de prendre dans les côtes.

-Qu'y a-t-il d'intéressant dans ce mouvement ? grommela Keyra en se massant les hanches.

Le maître Jedi fronça les sourcils.

-D'après toi ?

-Heu...

-Souviens-toi de l'esprit de la forme V. Chaque attaque a un but précis: vaincre l'adversaire. Ce n'est pas une démonstration de puissance. Il faut être rapide et précis. Cette manœuvre te fait gagner du temps, et peut surtout te faire gagner le duel. Inutile de battre de l'air avec de grands moulinets.

Keyra se sentit blessée dans son orgueil, encore une fois. Faire des moulinets ? Battait-elle de l'air ? Vraiment ?

Mace lui demanda de recommencer. Avec le temps, Keyra avait appris à ne pas contredire le maître Korun, même si des fois cela la démangeait. De temps à autre, elle essayait de faire quelques suggestions, mais elle se heurtait à un mur, aussi commençait-elle à ne plus poser de questions et à obéir. Mace trouvait qu'elle réfléchissait trop. Et qu'elle ne suivait pas assez ses instincts.

« Un Jedi ne se pose pas de questions, il écoute la Force. » lui avait-il dit.

Elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec ce mouvement qui l'obligeait à écarter son poignet de l'axe de son bras. Elle se sentait en position de faiblesse. Elle pensait toujours que son idée était idiote. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'entêter à suivre sa conscience qui lui disait de s'opposer à ce qu'on lui disait. Se taire était la meilleure des choses. La discipline était l'un des fondements de la vie du Jedi.

Le problème étant que Keyra avait une fâcheuse tendance à tout remettre en question... même si elle ne le disait pas forcément à haute voix.

Keyra se déplaça d'un pas et enchaîna le même mouvement. Les yeux sombres de Mace suivaient chacun de ses gestes, aussi tranchant qu'une vibrolame. Keyra ne baissa pas sa garde, et concentra toute son attention sur la Force et la pointe de son arme.

La classe de Cin Drallig s'était rapprochée. Les élèves s'étaient éparpillés, et s'entraînaient à quelques exercices pratiques eux aussi. Alors qu'elle se retournait, Keyra surprit le regard de Serra Keto sur elle. Un regard un peu goguenard.

Elle essaya de l'ignorer, mais le regard de Serra persistait. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle la fixait toujours, plusieurs minutes plus tard, Keyra se sentit perdre patience.

Malheureusement, Mace s'en aperçut, et il n'avait pas sa force de tolérance.

-Qu'y a-t-il? demanda-t-il.

-Rien.

Keyra soutint son regard noir, sans fléchir.

-Bien, alors continuons. Sois attentive, dit-il sèchement.

Mace repassa à l'attaque et Keyra se vida la tête de toutes ses émotions. Ne voulant subir de nouveau les foudres de son maître, elle se mura dans l'isolement et ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'à son combat. Mais même après un temps, elle se rendit compte qu'on la fixait toujours, et cela la ramena au point de départ.

Après avoir raté une parade et baissé les bras, Mace s'arrêta.

-Quoi, encore ?

-Ils n'arrêtent pas de nous épier, fit Keyra en désignant le groupe de la tête.

-Ne t'occupe pas d'eux. Reste concentrée.

-Comment-suis-je sensée restée concentrée alors qu'ils me regardent comme une bête de foire?

Keyra crut voir les lèvres du maître Jedi tressaillir.

-Tu serras réellement ce qu'ils voient si tu n'arrives pas à te contrôler. Ne les regarde pas, occupes-toi plutôt de ce que tu as à faire. Ce qu'ils pensent n'a aucune importance.

Oui bien dit, songea Keyra avec sarcasme. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont dans la tête, mais vu la tête de certaines, je ne crois pas qu'ils pensent que du bien.

La plupart des Padawan lançaient des regards ébahis et curieux, certains même paraissaient admiratifs. Keyra en conclut que c'était de voir maître Windu s'entraîner qui les excitaient tant. Mais une Padawan en particulier ne semblait pas partager la même admiration. Le regard de Serra suivait presque chacun de ses mouvements. Elle était censé assister maître Drallig, et surveiller l'avancée des apprentis mais de toute évidence, elle préférait passer son temps à scruter le moindre défaut des mouvements de Keyra pendant que son maître était occupé ailleurs.

Elle savait ce qu'elle pensait ; qu'elle n'était qu'une Padawan ratée, indigne de porter un sabre laser, qu'elle ne méritait pas un tel traitement de faveur et qu'elle était en train de se ridiculiser face à maître Windu.

Keyra ne pouvait nier cela. Elle-même ne se trouvait pas à la hauteur, mais elle faisait des efforts pour s'améliorer. Serra Keto était fière, mais elle avait aussi des qualités indéniables au sabre-laser, reconnut par ses nombreux pairs. Du temps où Keyra était encore dans la classe de maître Drallig, elle et Serra étaient souvent à égalité. Mais elle la trouvait parfois un peu trop confiante en elle et se montrait même prétentieuse. Voir arrogante.

Elle fit en sorte d'ignorer le regard de la jeune fille, puis retourna à son combat. Un éclair traversa le regard de Serra et Keyra eut le temps de discerner autre chose dans son regard. De l'hostilité. Et... serait-ce de la jalousie ?

Les coins de la bouche de Keyra se relevèrent en un sourire. Au même moment, elle se prit un coup violent à l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle. Mace fit tournoyer son arme alors que Keyra se tenait le ventre.

-Tu rêvasses encore, dit-il sur un ton sec. Bon ça suffit, nous n'irons pas plus loin aujourd'hui. Je veux te revoir demain, concentrée, compris ?

-Oui, maître.

Keyra s'inclina respectueusement, se tenant encore le ventre. Serra Keto éclata de rire, un son léger qui attira l'attention des personnes sur elle plutôt que sur celle visée par ce rire. Elle se retourna vers ses activités, avec un sourire.

Tout en s'éloignant vers la sortie, Keyra bouillonnait de colère. Bien vite, il fut remplacé par un sentiment d'étrange satisfaction.

Elle ne pouvait oublier cet éclat de jalousie dans les yeux de Serra Keto. Malgré ses moqueries, il était évident que Serra l'enviait.

Et c'était certainement pour cette raison qu'elle la regardait de haut, et prenait plaisir à se moquer d'elle. Keyra se sous-estimait peut-être. En fait, elle avait beaucoup de chance de s'entraîner avec maître Windu.

Son sourire s'élargit. Elle avait un peu perdue confiance en elle, mais peut-être n'était-elle pas aussi mauvaise, en fin de compte.


	7. Mise à l'épreuve

.

 **CHAPITRE 6 : Mise à l'épreuve**

* * *

\- Quelqu'un cherche à entrer en contact sur nos fréquences fermées monsieur.

Cette annonce fit passer une expression contrariée sur le visage de l'homme.

\- Qui-est-ce ? aboya-t-il.

\- Il n'est pas répertorié dans la base de données, répondit le droïde. C'est un canal privé. Dois-je lui refuser la communication ?

\- Non, répondit-il après une courte hésitation. Ouvrez la transmission.

Le droïde s'exécuta et l'hologramme d'un homme de grande taille, encapuchonné, se matérialisa au centre de la pièce.

\- Très cher Vicomte. J'espérerais bien que vous répondiez à mon appel.

L'homme leva les yeux, dévisageant avec un air légèrement impressionné l'allure de son nouvel interlocuteur.

\- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un messager. Mon maître aimerait vous faire une proposition des plus intéressante.

\- Votre _maître_? Qui est-ce ? Vous n'êtes pas de la lune de Mindor, constata le vicomte ne reconnaissant pas l'allure simpliste de ses ennemis. Si c'est pour passer un accord de libre-frontière, ce n'est pas la peine vous pouvez éteindre tout de suite votre communicateur ! s'irrita-t-il.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres de l'étranger.

\- Non, rassurez-vous je ne suis pas là pour vous faire une des propositions des plus inconvenantes, contrairement à vos adversaires. J'ai eu vent des problèmes que vous rencontrez avec votre gouvernement. Il est temps de réparer les dommages causés à Rhiannon, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Le Vicomte haussa un sourcil dubitatif, bien que ses dernières paroles eussent suscités en lui une pointe de curiosité.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- J'ai de nombreux moyens à ma disposition pour vous refaire gagner votre souveraineté. Pour cela, vous n'aurez qu'à accepter de vous allier à notre cause.

\- Votre cause ? s'exclama le vicomte. Mais qui êtes-vous, non d'un Chiss ?

\- Je suis au service du Comte Dooku.

L'étranger observa la réaction effarée du loyaliste, avec une certaine délectation. Le visage du Vicomte s'empourpra, au point de devenir très rouge.

\- Dooku ? Alors-alors vous êtes... Des séparatistes ! Je n'ai pas eu affaire aux séparatistes depuis le début de cette guerre ! s'écria-t-il dans une colère noire. Gunray nous a mis de sacrés bâtons dans les roues avant qu'il ne s'embourbe dans le blocus de Naboo. Je sais qu'il fait partie de votre petit comité ! Il n'est pas question que je m'allie avec vous !

Le visage de l'étranger s'assombrit.

\- Mon maître n'apprécie guère les refus, vicomte.

Ce dernier resta pétrifié devant le regard de cet étrange individu qui semblait plus le menacer qu'autre chose. La légère pression qui prenait sa gorge en étau se relâcha, et le vicomte put à nouveau respirer.

\- Les séparatistes s'engagent à rétablir l'ordre, et la sécurité sous votre autorité, reprit le Sith. En outre, la planète sera à vous.

Le vicomte se massa la gorge, encore sous le choc.

\- Le peuple n'acceptera jamais. Accepter serait signer mon arrêt de mort

\- Votre peuple souffre. Il en a assez de ce conflit que votre gouvernement lui fait subir depuis plus de vingt ans. Vous n'aurez pas de mal à leur faire comprendre la nécessité de cette alliance. Le Comte Dooku compte sur vous.

Le vicomte fixa un point dans le vide, une main pensive allant sur son menton dégarni.

\- Je dois admettre, que c'est une proposition intéressante... Mais comment pourrais-je vous faire confiance ? Je sais ce dont sont capables les séparatistes. Et je connais les méthodes du Comte Dooku, dit-il accusateur. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait trahit beaucoup de leaders.

\- Le Comte Dooku n'a qu'une parole. Souvenez-vous de la dernière fois où la République a mis le nez dans vos affaires, votre condition ne s'est pas arrangée. Ce ne sera pas plus concluant dans le cas présent. Alliez-vous à nous, et votre planète redeviendra celle qu'elle était à ses origines. Une monarchie qui a prospéré pendant plus de mille ans.

Le vicomte se mit à réfléchir, imaginant le retour de la monarchie jadis oubliée. Mais quelque chose coinçait dans tout ça.

\- Les Jedi sont encore plus dangereux que vous, je ne veux pas avoir affaire à eux !

\- Les Jedi font partie de ma part du contrat. Vous n'avez pas à vous en préoccuper. J'ai un plan tout particulier les concernant.

\- Alors, que dois-je faire ?

\- Vous n'avez qu'à vous assurer à faire durer le débat. Je m'occupe du reste.

\- Je crois que c'est dans mes cordes.

Le vicomte observa l'étrange homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Il était habillé tout en noir, et son visage à moitié caché dans l'ombre lui laissait une impression sinistre.

\- J'accepte votre marché.

L'homme s'inclina.

\- Vous ne serez pas déçu, vicomte. Vous reprendrez bientôt le contrôle de votre planète. La confédération des systèmes indépendants s'y est engagé et tiendra parole.

Le vicomte se mit à sourire.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Le Sith disparut après lui avoir adressé un dernier signe de tête.

* * *

Keyra posa les datapad à l'endroit où maître Jocasta Nu le lui avait demandé. La pile tomba sur le bureau, et la maître Jedi arriva rapidement pour les ranger.

Keyra avait profité de son temps passé dans les archives pour faire quelques recherches sur l'identité probable de cette femme qui était dans ses rêves. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas y penser, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Elle n'avait aucune piste et ne savait par où commencer. C'était comme trouver une graine dans un champ de murla. Elle ne connaissait ni la profession ou la planète où cette femme vivait. Ni son nom ou son âge.

Yoda avait peut-être raison. Chercher à comprendre ces visions était peut-être perdu d'avance. Elle était obsédée, tellement qu'elle y pensait constamment. Elle ne devait pas.

Yoda l'avait prévenu d'un danger. Pendant un temps elle s'était résolue à abandonner, jusqu'à ce que ces rêves reviennent au galop durant ses nuits.

Pendant un bref instant elle avait souhaité et même tenté de se couper de la Force. Mais cela serait aurait été trop extrême et Yoda l'aurait fortement désapprouvé.

Pendant que Jocasta Nu avait tourné le dos et était occupé ailleurs, Keyra en avait profité pour se glisser sur un siège et fouiller les données informatiques des archives.

Elle avait donc passé au crible la liste des personnes politiques célèbres encore en vie, sans rien trouver. Sénateurs, leaders, gouverneurs, reines... Elle n'avait rien trouvé parmi toute la liste de personnes. Ayant un doute, Keyra avait ensuite sondé les membres de l'Ordre Jedi, pensant que c'était peut-être une personne du Temple ou d'ailleurs.

Mais rien. Aucun résultat.

C'était frustrant et déprimant. Cela voulait aussi peut-être dire que cette femme n'était pas une personne avec une haute fonction. Ce qui voulait dire que la retrouver parmi toute la population dans la galaxie était pratiquement impossible et perdu d'avance.

Yoda avait raison. Ca ne servait à rien, sinon à alimenter des pensées négatives.

Adi lui avait envoyé un message, lui disant que la mission avançait bien. Keyra était pressée qu'elle rentre. Son maître lui manquait.

Keyra se leva et se mit à arpenter les allées. Son regard se posa sur les bustes des maîtres Jedi qui avaient été fait en leur honneur. Plusieurs étaient familiers. Elle connaissait certains visages pour les avoir croisés dans le temple depuis qu'elle était ici. Kit Fisto. Mace Windu. Ki-Adi Mundi. Yoda.

Et il y en avait beaucoup d'autres qui lui était inconnus. Certains faisaient partis des égarés. Ses yeux tombèrent rapidement sur les visages des anciens Jedi. Le premier lui était inconnu, le deuxième étrangement familier, elle devait l'avoir connu durant son enfance, et le dernier…oh elle le connaissait bien.

Opo Scian, Set Ayraman, Dooku...

Son regard s'arrêta sur ce dernier lorsque son comlink se mit soudainement à biper. Keyra sursauta, et baissa les yeux sur son avant-bras. Elle regarda un instant le signal vert briller, puis appuya dessus. La voix autoritaire de Mace sortit de l'appareil : _« Rejoins-moi dans le gymnase dans cinq minutes. »_

-Oui maître.

La communication se coupa, et Keyra relâcha la pression sur le comlink, éteignant la transmission.

Pas de politesse, juste une indication. Clair et concis, c'était ainsi qu'était maître Windu.

Elle se décida à ne pas le faire attendre plus longtemps, elle se leva et quitta la chambre.

* * *

Maître Windu l'attendait dans la salle d'entrainement.

Comme à son habitude, il lui fit signe de s'approcher et Keyra le rejoignit sur le tatami. Ils étaient seuls cette fois et avaient la grande salle pour eux. La jeune femme était soulagée. Elle en avait assez d'être observée par les autres Jedi. La seule chose qui la réconfortait était de savoir que Serra Keto avait été envoyée en mission il y a deux semaines, et depuis elle avait réussi à faire quelques progrès.

\- Prends ton sabre-laser, déclara Mace Windu.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Keyra.

Elle s'était demandé quand Mace allait se décider à reprendre l'entrainement avec le sabre laser à la main. Enfin, les choses allaient bouger. Elle en avait assez de reproduire inlassablement ces mouvements avec un bout de bois.

Une idée lui effleura l'esprit un instant. Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi Mace était si dur avec elle, et pourquoi il ne laissait passer aucune incartade. Elle se demanda un court instant s'il envisagerait un jour de lui apprendre le Vaapad. Mais elle écarta tout de suite cette idée saugrenue.

Jamais il ne le ferait. Cette forme de combat au sabre-laser ne pouvait être maîtrisé que par des Jedi exceptionnels, maîtres d'eux même et de leur équilibre mental, avec une aptitude à résister au côté obscur de la Force.

\- En garde.

Mace prit position et alluma son sabre laser violet.

Keyra sentit dans la Force son aura écrasante et intimidante. Un mélange de sérénité et d'agressivité, qui était savamment maîtrisée. Elle le ressentait d'autant plus à chaque fois qu'ils combattaient, ainsi qu'une tension palpable qui planait entre eux.

Keyra n'aurait sût expliquer ce phénomène étrange, si ce n'est que c'était surement elle qui était à l'origine de ce malaise.

Mace commença à l'attaquer, testant ses aptitudes et sa capacité à résister aux assauts. Au début, elle ne s'en sortit pas trop mal, puis alors que de longues minutes passèrent et qu'il poursuivait leur affrontement, Keyra sentit qu'il durcissait le combat.

Mace Windu était particulièrement redoutable aujourd'hui.

Au bout d'un moment son coup de pied la désarçonna. Keyra perdit l'équilibre et tomba.

\- Debout.

Elle se releva, et reprit sa position en écartant les pieds... puis quelques instants plus tard, finit de nouveau sur les fesses, désarmée par le maître Jedi.

\- Encore.

Keyra recommença et après quelques minutes, finit de nouveau par se faire battre. Mace commença alors à perdre patience.

\- Non, de l'autre côté !

Keyra déplaça son pied gauche et changea d'appui sur son pied droit.

\- L'axe de ton sabre est légèrement incliné, reprit Mace, tu ne te tiens pas correctement !

\- Ça fait des heures que l'on répète ces mouvements ! protesta Keyra. Faisons une pause.

Mace baissa les bras, abandonnant sa position offensive.

\- Crois-tu qu'un Sith te laissera le temps de faire une pause ? railla-t-il.

Keyra sentit ses joues s'embraser. Mace avait raison. Dooku ne lui laisserait pas la vie sauve si elle venait en travers de son chemin. Et cela pourrait arriver un jour ou l'autre lorsqu'elle retournerait en mission.

\- Remets-toi en position.

Mace n'allait pas la lâcher tant qu'elle ne prendrait pas le dessus. Et en même temps, il paraissait faire exprès de la mettre à bout. Keyra avait la mauvaise sensation d'être mise à l'épreuve. Comme s'il cherchait à la faire sortir de ses limites, justement.

Peut-être était pour ça que Yoda avait demandé à maître Windu de l'entraîner. Pour prouver qu'elle n'était pas apte à devenir un chevalier Jedi...

Keyra se sentit mal. La déception et le doute l'envahit, et des larmes de colère lui montèrent aux yeux.

Cela profita à Mace qui parvint à la déstabiliser.

\- Contrôle tes émotions !

Il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Keyra secoua à tête.

\- Je suis désolé maître.

\- Un Jedi ne se laisse pas distraire par des pensées négatives.

Mace s'éloigna de quelques pas et baissa son sabre laser.

\- Si tu n'y arrive pas, alors tu ne seras jamais un chevalier Jedi.

Keyra se sentit dévastée par ses mots. Elle fixa le sol, honteuse et en colère. Contre elle-même. Contre maître Windu. Contre le conseil Jedi.

Elle faisait de son mieux, mais cela ne semblait pas être assez bien.

C'était trop dur. Elle n'y arrivait pas. En réalité elle n'avait jamais réussi à refouler complètement ses émotions. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui l'en empêchait. Et malgré toutes ces années d'entraînement, cela n'y changeait rien. Elle était faible.

Maître Windu venait de le lui prouver maintenant.

Oh Adi serait tellement déçue...

Keyra sentit une chape de plomb lui tomber dans l'estomac. Son maître avait placé tellement de confiance et d'espoir en elle. Elle ne pourrait pas la regarder en face lorsqu'elle saurait qu'elle avait échouée...

Maître Windu éteignit son sabre laser. Il la dévisageait avec une expression étrange sur le visage.

\- Nous allons en rester là aujourd'hui.

Keyra secoua la tête, serrant à s'en faire mal aux jointures son sabre laser entre ses mains.

\- Je peux encore essayer ! Je peux mieux faire !

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine.

Mace Windu descendit du tapis d'entrainement, accrochant son sabre laser à sa taille. Keyra baissa les bras, dépitée et éteignit son sabre laser.

Avait-elle vraiment échoué ?

Maître Windu ne semblait pourtant pas prêt à l'expulser de l'Ordre. Si c'était le cas, elle le saurait déjà.

\- Tu peux retourner dans tes quartiers Keyra.

Keyra ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite. Un sentiment d'impuissance l'envahit et elle regarda Mace Windu s'éloigner vers la porte.

\- Maître...

Mais Mace Windu était déjà sorti, et l'écho de sa voix résonna dans le silence de la salle d'entrainement.

* * *

\- Comment se passe tes séances d'entraînements avec Keyra ? demanda Yoda.

Mace s'assit en face de lui et croisa les jambes sur le siège rond.

\- Pas très bien. Elle n'arrive pas à contrôler ses émotions.

\- Hum...

Yoda regarda le sol pensivement.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de l'entraîner ? demanda à Mace, suspicieux. Est-ce parce que vous me mettez à l'épreuve vous aussi ?

Un sourire mutin apparut sur le visage de Yoda.

\- Vrai tu dis. Jamais trop tard il est pour être mis à l'épreuve. Toujours un défi est la vie d'un Jedi.

\- Ça ne m'amuse pas du tout Yoda.

Le petit être se mit à glousser alors que Mace lui lançait un regard noir.

\- Indéfiniment tu ne pourras l'éviter. Le passé ne peut être effacé, reprit Yoda.

\- Cela ne veut pas dire que je dois m'exposer au côté obscur.

\- Aider Keyra tu pourras. Convaincu je le suis.

Mace serra la mâchoire, se retenant cette fois de répondre.

\- Elle n'aurait jamais dû être formée Yoda. Je vous avais prévenu.

\- Ce qu'elle deviendra nous verrons. Mais sa place ici, elle est pour l'instant.

Yoda soupira et parut soudain très nostalgique.

\- Un conflit sur Rhiannon vient d'éclater. Y envoyer Keyra nous devons.

Mace prit une grande inspiration, soudain méfiant.

\- Nous devrons faire très attention Yoda. Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Elle n'est pas prête.

\- Avec maître Kenobi et Skywalker elle sera. Pas d'inquiétude j'ai à ce sujet.

\- J'ai un respect total pour Obi-Wan. Je sais qu'il saura faire preuve d'exemple. Mais je ne saurais dire la même chose à propos de Skywalker... ce garçon ne sait pas se contrôler.

\- Raison de plus pour envoyer Keyra avec eux. Tous deux lui montreront le chemin à suivre.

Mace inclina la tête, résigné.

\- Puisse la Force vous donner raison.


	8. La mission

.

 **CHAPITRE 7 : La mission**

* * *

 _L'homme marchait d'un pas précipité, traversant le long corridor à grandes enjambées. Ses talons claquaient contre le sol lisse et brillant du couloir qui se mêlait à un labyrinthe de tunnels._

 _Les lieux étaient froids et sombres._

 _L'homme se dépêchait. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder davantage ici._

 _Au fond du couloir apparut enfin son vaisseau. La corvette corélienne était posée dans le hangar principal. Celui-ci semblait désert, pourtant, l'homme était de plus en plus mal à l'aise à mesure qu'il s'en rapprochait._

Il _était presque arrivé au bout du tunnel lorsqu'une silhouette encapuchonnée s'interposa entre lui et son vaisseau._

 _L'étranger avait un sabre laser accroché à sa taille, et il l'attrapa silencieusement._

 _Ayant pressentit ce qui allait suivre, l'homme imita son adversaire et glissa sa main sous sa cape._

 _Il eut à peine le temps d'allumer son sabre bleu, que l'inconnu plongeait déjà sur lui pour le tuer._

 _Sa lame rouge se fracassa violemment sur la sienne. L'homme para les coups féroces de son adversaire, faisant vrombir son sabre-laser au milieu de l'immense hangar. Des éclats brûlants et aveuglants jaillirent des lames, et dans leur ballet virevoltant il arriva qu'un de leur sabre trace un sillon profond sur le mur ou dans le sol de permabéton._

 _Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne se toucha durant le duel, laissant leurs vêtements intacts de toute brulure._

 _L'étranger au sabre rouge lui porta soudainement un coup traite à la hanche qu'il évita de justesse. Redoublant de puissance, l'homme virevolta, se servant de la Force pour frapper en étant de plus en plus précis et imprévisible._

 _Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, son ennemi avait le dessus._

 _La tension était palpable. Les deux adversaires savaient que la fin était proche._

 _Il n'était pas sûr de gagner ce combat. Ni d'en sortir vivant._

* * *

Keyra se réveilla en sueur.

Elle prit un instant pour reprendre une respiration régulière et se redresser dans ses draps.

Ce rêve était si réaliste que s'en était déroutant. Elle avait l'impression de s'être battue au sabre laser quelques secondes plus tôt, et toutes les émotions de cet homme étaient comme les siennes.

C'était exactement comme le rêve avec la femme.

L'homme qu'elle avait vu se battait contre un utilisateur du côté obscur de la Force. C'était même un Sith peut-être.

Elle n'avait pas vu le visage de l'agresseur mais quelque chose de terriblement malveillant entourait son aura.

Quant au Jedi, il lui était étrangement familier. Keyra avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Mais qui était-ce... ? Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage.

Ce qui la perturbait encore plus était qu'elle ne savait pas lequel finissait par triompher finalement. La vision s'arrêtait là.

Était-ce la Force qui se jouait d'elle ? Ou bien son esprit qui inventait tout ?

Keyra était confuse.

Les Sith. Les séparatistes. La guerre.

Tout n'était peut-être que le fruit de son imagination.

Et si ce n'était que de simples cauchemars... maître Windu aurait alors raison de penser qu'elle n'était pas prête à être un Jedi. Elle avait peur. Elle était terrifiée par ce qui l'attendait.

Cette guerre la dévorait petit à petit.

Keyra n'aurait jamais osé se l'avouer. Mais au fond d'elle, elle avait peur de faire face à tous ces dangers. Ces responsabilités qui l'incombaient et pour lesquelles elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur.

Elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à se battre.

Elle avait vu des clones mourir sous ses yeux.

La première fois, cela lui avait fait un choc.

Et puis, elle avait eu peur pour elle. Pour sa vie.

Et peur de voir son maître mourir sous ses yeux, sans qu'elle ne puisse agir.

C'était sa plus grande crainte. Et elle savait qu'elle devait la refouler et la cacher au plus profond d'elle.

Car un Jedi n'avait pas peur.

* * *

-Un autre rêve dis-tu ?

-Oui.

Le visage de Yoda se changea en curiosité.

-De plus en plus troublant cela est. Que voyait – tu ?

-Un Jedi. Il se battait contre un Sith.

L'intérêt apparut aussitôt dans l'expression de Yoda. Il leva les yeux, la regardant intensément.

-De qui il s'agit tu sais ?

-Non.

Keyra secoua la tête.

-C'est d'ailleurs étrange, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais pourtant... Encore une fois maître Yoda, je n'ai pas tous les éléments. Mais peut-être que je pourrais faire quelques recherches dans les archives. Son visage pourrait me revenir si je le voyais.

Yoda acquiesça.

-Plus tard des recherches tu ferras. D'autres choses as-tu vu ? Ce Sith, peux-tu me le décrire ?

Keyra se mit à réfléchir, tout en essayant de se rappeler de son rêve.

-Il avait l'air... humain. C'était un homme, j'en suis sûr. Il maitrisait le côté obscur de la Force avec habilité. Ils étaient dans un hangar lorsque ce Sith l'a attaqué. Je crois que le Jedi essayait de s'échapper. Je ne sais pas exactement où ils se trouvaient, je n'ai pas reconnu les lieux, et je ne sais pas sur quelle planète ils étaient.

Keyra essayait de se rappeler de ce qu'elle avait vue, des impressions qu'elle avait ressenties. Mais ses souvenirs étaient vagues.

Yoda la regardait pensivement, perdu dans sa réflexion.

-Son visage as-tu vu ?

-Non.

Keyra pensait à Dooku, mais elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu son visage. A vrai dire cela restait très flou.

-Maître... et si en fait ces visions n'étaient que de simples cauchemars ?

Yoda redressa la tête, curieux.

-Des doutes tu as.

Keyra acquiesça.

-Je me dis que... ça a commencé peu après que la guerre a été déclarée. Et si... c'était à cause de ça ? Maître Windu m'a dit que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes émotions, avoua Keyra.

Yoda parut pensif.

-Possible il est que ces rêves ne soient que de simples rêves, répondit-il.

\- Maître Yoda... pensez-vous que je suis prête à devenir chevalier Jedi ? demanda Keyra dans un souffle.

Yoda la regarda longuement.

\- Prêt ou pas, ce n'est pas à moi de décider. Quand les épreuves tu auras franchis, prête tu seras, répondit-il.

\- Quelles épreuves ? interrogea Keyra.

-Celles que la Force dressera devant toi.

Yoda ferma les yeux, ce qui en général voulait signifier que la conversation était finie.

Keyra médita ses paroles. Parlait-il encore une fois du côté obscur ?

Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais elle n'était de toute façon pas certaine d'être prête à les affronter. Elle n'avait presque plus confiance en elle, et ça ne s'était pas arrangé lorsque maître Windu lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

-En mission sur Rhiannon, tu vas aller. Avec maître Kenobi et le jeune Skywalker.

Keyra sentit son cœur s'emballer tout d'un coup, se sentant à la fois anxieuse et excitée.

Elle allait retourner en mission ? Pourquoi ?

-Mais... je croyais que j'étais assignée au Temple ? dit Keyra, surprise.

\- Pas assez de Jedi nous avons pour mener les missions. Au Temple, éternellement tu ne pourras rester. Un bon exercice, pour toi cela sera d'aller sur Rhiannon. Maître Kenobi, veillera sur toi.

Keyra resta silencieuse, inexplicablement traversée par diverses émotions.

Elle n'avait pas été en présence d'Obi-Wan depuis... de très longues années. Malgré la brève rencontre d'il y a quelques semaines devant la porte du conseil, Keyra n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis longtemps.

Divers souvenirs lui remontèrent en tête, certains très anciens.

Retourner en mission ne la rassurait pas. Keyra se sentit nerveuse. Allait-elle être à la hauteur ? Ou bien prouver qu'elle n'avait pas les capacités d'être Jedi ?

\- Demain, Obi-Wan et Anakin rentreront de leur mission. Te présenter au conseil tu devras pour ton départ.

Keyra inclina la tête.

\- Entendu maître.

\- Que la Force soit avec toi.

* * *

Lorsque Keyra se rendit au conseil le lendemain matin, elle trouva Anakin et Obi-Wan devant la porte de la chambre des maîtres.

Tous deux semblaient patienter, et Keyra passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur.

-J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre.

Anakin, qui ne cessait de tourner en rond devant la porte s'arrêta net et se tourna vers elle.

-Nous n'attendions plus que toi.

Son accueil fut un peu glacial. Keyra fut désarçonnée et le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. Mais le sourire amusé d'Anakin et la note d'humour dans sa voix lui indiqua qu'il se moquait d'elle.

\- Anakin, soupira Obi-Wan.

\- Quoi ? Je plaisante... Tu dois être Keyra...

Anakin s'avança et lui tendit la main. Keyra la serra aussitôt.

-Oui. Keyra Devan.

Anakin plissa les yeux.

\- Je t'ai vu combattre aux épreuves il y a des années.

Keyra le regarda avec surprise.

Cet épisode remontait à plus de dix ans, et c'était le jour où Adi l'avait choisi et où elle était devenue Padawan. Elle avait alors treize ans, l'âge limite pour passer ses épreuves. Et elle avait bien cru avoir échoué.

C'était pour elle aussi un souvenir marquant et qui était encore très vif dans son esprit.

Comme tous les autres novices, elle avait dû combattre pour prouver sa valeur devant les autres maîtres et lorsque son tour était venu, elle avait dû affronter un Niktu du nom de Hidij.

\- J'ai trouvé remarquable la façon que tu as eu d'utiliser ton sabre laser pour assommer ton adversaire. Peu conventionnel, mais tellement efficace.

Anakin sourit avec un air carnassier et approbateur. Keyra entendit Obi-Wan soupirer bruyamment derrière eux.

\- Oh, merci, répondit-elle timidement.

Elle se tourna alors vers Obi-Wan, qu'elle n'avait pas encore saluée.

\- Maître Kenobi.

Obi-Wan lui adressa un sourire.

\- Bonjour Keyra.

Son regard bleu était pétillant. Il semblait plutôt content de la voir, et elle pouvait sentir sa bienveillance émaner de la Force.

Un peu gênée par cette soudaine chaleur qui l'envahit, Keyra détourna le regard timidement.

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent et l'attente perdura. Anakin ne tenait pas en place et marchait de long en large devant l'entrée de la salle de réunion.

\- Tu me donnes mal à la tête Anakin, lança Obi-Wan agacé.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta.

\- Désolé.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment et Anakin se relaxa.

\- Enfin ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il fut le premier à entrer, suivit de Keyra et Obi-Wan.

Le conseil n'était pas au complet. Mais la majorité de ses membres étaient présents.

Apres s'être incliné en signe de salutation, Mace Windu les mit dans le bain sans perdre de temps.

-Nous allons vous charger tous les trois d'une nouvelle mission. Vous allez vous rendre sur Rhiannon. Il s'agit d'une planète stratégique dans le secteur de Chommell. Le gouvernement actuel menace de rejoindre le mouvement séparatiste. Vous vous apercevrez vite que notre présence est peu appréciée. Ce système ne fait pas partie de la République. Afin d'apporter un soutien politique, la sénatrice Amidala vous épaulera.

Keyra sentit une tension presque imperceptible dans la Force juste à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers Anakin qui se mit aussitôt à parler

-Pardonnez-moi maître, mais en quoi cette planète est – elle importante ?

Mace Windu posa son regard pesant sur Anakin.

-Rhiannon a des ressources et des soutiens politiques influents. Si cette planète rejoint la République, elle entraînera avec elle d'autres systèmes, répondit Ki-Adi Mundi.

-D'où l'importance qu'elle ne tombe pas entre les mains de Dooku, en déduit Obi-Wan.

Mace Windu acquiesça.

-La sénatrice Amidala est déjà sur place. Elle vous expliquera tout.

Mace s'adossa de nouveau au fond de son siège.

-Obi-Wan. Tu auras la responsabilité de Keyra durant toute la mission. Maître Gallia n'est pas encore rentrée de Bespin.

Obi-Wan parut un peu surpris par la requête, mais acquiesça finalement.

-Bien maître.

Il n'était pas commun d'avoir deux Padawan. C'était même interdit par le Code Jedi. Cependant, le conseil semblait aujourd'hui vouloir faire exception.

Keyra ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils voulaient la tester.

Elle vit Mace Windu lui lancer un regard appuyé, ce qui ne fit que renforcer ses convictions.

-Tenez-nous au courant de toute avancée, dit le maître Jedi.

-Que la Force soit avec vous, dit Yoda.


	9. Rhiannon

.

 **CHAPITRE 8 : Rhiannon**

* * *

Elle jouait dans un coin, assemblant des morceaux de bois à l'aide de la Force. A l'entrée de la chambre du clan des Loth, Qui-Gon l'observait, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Maître Jinn, puis-je vous aider ? demanda la Jedi qui s'occupait du groupe d'enfant.

Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle le surprenait à stationner devant l'entrée. Et à chaque fois il observait toujours la même petite fille.

\- Voudriez-vous m'aider à faire du baby-sitting ? Interrogea la Jedi, pince sans rire.

Elle savait très bien pour quoi, ou plutôt pour qui il venait.

\- Hum... non merci, une autre fois peut-être. Puis-je voir Keyra ? demanda Qui-Gon.

La nourrice pinça les lèvres.

\- Oui, mais pas longtemps. Vous connaissez les règles.

Qui-Gon s'avança et rejoignit aussitôt Keyra.

La petite avait quatre ans désormais et elle grandissait vite. Ses cheveux bruns lui arrivaient aux épaules et elle avait un regard vif. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus seule, Keyra leva ses yeux marrons vers Qui-Gon et lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Qui-Gon !

\- Bonjour Keyra. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien ! Regardez ce que je fais, maître !

Keyra tendit ses petites mains au-dessus de morceaux de bois et les souleva en l'air à l'aide de la force. Certains s'emboitèrent ensemble et d'autres tournoyèrent.

Qui Gon esquissa un sourire, malgré lui un peu impressionné par ce qu'elle faisait déjà à son âge. Nul doute que la force était puissante en elle.

\- Bravo Keyra ! Tu es une vraie Jedi.

La petite fille se mit à sourire.

\- Est-ce que tu aimerais que je te montre un tour ? demanda Qui-Gon.

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et leva une main. Les morceaux de bois se mirent soudainement à bouger, prenant la forme d'un vaisseau.

Keyra s'exclama admirativement, émerveillé de voir ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- A ton tour, dit Qui Gon.

Il fit retomber les pièces et encouragea Keyra à recommencer.

Celle-ci se concentra et essaya de se rappeler où les pièces s'emboitaient et dans quel sens. Mais cela était difficile. Qui-Gon s'en aperçut.

\- N'essaie pas de visualiser les morceaux. Fie toi à la force et penses au vaisseau tel qu'il était en son entier. Fais le vide dans ton esprit.

Keyra ferma les yeux et se concentra, essayant de son mieux de faire ce que Qui-Gon lui disait.

Après quelques minutes de silence, elle ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que le vaisseau était de nouveau reconstitué devant elle.

Elle rencontra le regard de Qui-Gon, qui lui souriait.

\- Bravo Keyra.

* * *

\- Où allez-vous maître Qui-Gon ?

Keyra leva les yeux, curieuse et excitée. Le maître Jedi, qui était très grand, s'agenouilla devant elle.

\- Sur Alderaan, ma jeune apprentie.

Derrière lui, Obi-Wan se tenait droit et avait les bras croisés dans son manteau. Il leur jeta un regard froid, et son expression était dure, alors qu'il les regardait. Keyra ne l'avait jamais vu approcher jusqu'à maintenant, il se tenait toujours en retrait avec cet air hostile.

Keyra avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Intimidée, elle détourna le regard, préférant observer le visage avenant de Qui-Gon.

\- Je voudrais venir avec vous, maître.

Qui-Gon rit doucement.

\- Un jour peut-être.

\- Quand ? demanda Keyra, déçue.

Le maître Jedi posa la main sur sa tête avec bienveillance.

\- Quand tu seras plus grande.

* * *

Keyra ne pouvait dire qu'elle était à l'aise, elle se sentait intimidé à côté de l'élu et de son maître Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Anakin était vraiment un garçon particulier. Il était plutôt silencieux, contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginé.

Beaucoup disaient qu'il était très doué en mécanique et était un des meilleurs pilotes de l'Ordre. La première chose que fit d'ailleurs Anakin, lorsqu'ils montèrent dans le vaisseau, fut de prendre les commandes.

Obi-Wan s'assit calmement dans le siège passager et resta silencieux.

Keyra fut étonnée par la scène, mais réalisa que ce devait être une routine pour eux.

Elle imita Obi-Wan et s'assit juste derrière Anakin.

\- Nous arriverons sur Rhiannon dans 7 heures, annonça Anakin.

\- Très bien. C'est l'occasion de faire une sieste, répondit joyeusement Obi-Wan avec un grand sourire.

Il s'emmitoufla dans sa bure marron.

Anakin fit s'envoler le vaisseau vers le ciel de Coruscant et quitta la plateforme du Temple Jedi. Lorsqu'ils furent dans l'espace, il entra les coordonnées et enclencha la vitesse lumière.

Obi-Wan se leva à ce moment et indiqua qu'il allait se reposer dans sa cabine. Après tout, ils n'avaient presque pas dormi depuis le retour de leur mission. Avant de quitter le cockpit, il adressa un sourire à Keyra, qui fut à la fois un peu soulagée et déçue qu'il parte aussi vite sans qu'ils n'aient pu parler.

Celle-ci se retrouva seule avec Anakin, qui ne semblait pas montrer le moindre signe de fatigue. Après quelques minutes, il se retourna vers elle et brisa le silence.

\- Toi et Obi-Wan vous vous connaissez ?

Sa question posée de but en blanc prit de cour Keyra. Elle resta quelques secondes bouche bée, stupéfaite, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Voyant que Anakin la dévisageait, curieux, elle sortit de son silence.

\- Hum... oui. Enfin un peu. Je le connais depuis que je suis enfant.

Anakin plissa les yeux, semblant vouloir en savoir plus.

\- Je connaissais bien Qui-Gon Jinn, ajouta Keyra.

Cela suffit à répondre à la question d'Anakin. Il écarquilla les yeux et fut soudain très intéressé.

\- Tu as connu Qui-Gon ? !

\- Oui, c'est lui qui m'a trouvé et ramenée au Temple, répondit Keyra.

Une lueur de compréhension et de douceur passa dans le regard d'Anakin.

\- Moi aussi, dit-il.

Pas besoin qu'il le lui dise. Keyra le savait déjà.

Elle se souvenait du jour où Qui-Gon avait ramené ce petit garçon de Tatooine, et comment ce dernier avait fait parler de lui grâce aux exploits réalisé lors du blocus de Naboo.

Pendant un temps, Qui-Gon avait même souhaité à le prendre comme apprenti. Keyra ne l'avait pas très bien vécue lorsque les bruits avaient parcouru le Temple pendant des jours.

\- Tu viens de Tatooine, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit Anakin.

Son visage s'assombrit et Keyra se demanda pourquoi ce sujet semblait si épineux. Mais Anakin ne laissa pas s'installer ce malaise et changea tout de suite de conversation.

\- De quelle planète viens-tu ? questionna-t-il.

\- Corellia.

Anakin hocha la tête.

\- Et ta famille ?

\- Je n'en ai aucuns souvenirs, continua Keyra. Je suis arrivée au Temple très jeune... je ne me rappelle plus tout à fait quand. Je devais avoir deux ou trois ans.

Anakin la regarda, perplexe. Lui était entré au temple à un âge beaucoup plus tardif que les autres. D'après ce qu'on disait, même le conseil avait hésité à le former avant de prendre finalement sa décision.

Keyra se demanda à quoi ressemblait la vie d'Anakin avant. Cela paraissait tellement étrange de vivre en dehors du Temple. Anakin avait vécu avec sa famille. Sa famille biologique. C'était quelque chose de totalement inconnu, qui suscitait sa curiosité. Mais elle n'osa pas le lui demander. Elle sentait dans la Force que Anakin n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

\- N'as-tu jamais cherché à y retourner ? demanda Anakin. Sur Corellia ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

Anakin semblait intéressé de connaître son point de vu, mais Keyra ne savait pas vraiment pour quelle raison il lui posait ces questions.

\- Je ne sais pas... je ne me suis jamais dit qu'il fallait que j'y retourne. Maître Yoda dit qu'il ne faut pas d'attachement. Ce sont les Jedi ma famille maintenant.

Keyra était convaincue de cette idée. C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé et c'est ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit. Pour être un bon Jedi, il fallait renoncer à tout attachement. Elle était sûre que sa famille comprendrait. Et d'ailleurs, elles ne les connaissaient même pas, donc qu'est-ce ce que cela changeait ?

S'ils étaient malheureux et qu'elle leur manquait, ils seraient déjà revenus au Temple pour la reprendre. Mais ça n'était jamais arrivé.

Une moue, qui se méprenait à un rictus s'était formé sur le visage d'Anakin.

\- Si tu le dis.

Il actionna quelques commandes et se leva de son siège.

\- Je vais aller faire un check de l'hyperdrive. Je ne serais pas de retour avant un moment.

\- Ok.

Keyra le regarda sortir, perplexe et un peu déçue de se retrouver seule.

Elle fixa un moment le tunnel bleu tourbillonnant en face d'elle, songeant à cette conversation étrange qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Anakin.

Puis peu à peu, elle sentir ses paupières s'alourdir et tomba dans le sommeil.

* * *

Elle avait onze ans, et les épreuves pour devenir Padawan approchaient. Keyra n'avait que ça en tête. Et il n'y avait aussi qu'un seul maître auquel elle pensait.

Un jour où Qui-Gon vint lui rendre visite, comme à son habitude, Keyra se décida à lui poser la question.

\- Maître Qui Gon ? Quand est-ce que Obi-Wan passera ses épreuves ?

\- Bientôt je pense. Je n'ai plus grand-chose à lui apprendre.

\- Et après... est-ce que vous me prendrez comme apprentie ?

Qui Gon tourna la tête, surpris.

\- Je ne veux personne d'autre à part vous, déclara Keyra, déterminé.

Son regard plein d'espoir créa le doute et l'attendrissement en Qui Gon. Il esquissa un sourire et posa sa main sur la joue de Keyra.

\- Nous verrons, répondit-il.

Un sourire large fendit son visage.

\- Mais avant ça, il va falloir que tu travailles dur, ajouta Qui Gon.

\- Je vous le promet, répondit Keyra.

* * *

Keyra se réveilla en entendant un bruissement près d'elle. Elle sentit dans la Force une présence familière et ouvrit les yeux.

Obi Wan l'avait rejointe et s'était assis dans le siège à l'opposé du sien.

-Bien dormi ?

Keyra se redressa, le corps courbaturé. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait dormi, mais cela lui avait fait du bien. Elle n'osa toutefois lui dire ce qu'elle avait rêvée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rêvée de Qui-Gon, et ces souvenirs semblaient remonter tout à coup à la surface à cause de la simple présence d'Obi-Wan.

\- Oui.

Obi-Wan détourna la tête pour regarder le hublot devant lui. Des rais de lumière bleutés se reflétèrent sur son visage et ses yeux, et Keyra ne put s'empêcher de l'observer durant tout le temps où il resta silencieux.

\- Nous arriverons d'ici un quart d'heure, ajouta-t-il finalement.

\- Déjà ? s'étonna Keyra.

Elle avait dormi durant tout ce temps ? Elle ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Pas étonnant qu'elle avait mal partout.

Le silence retomba entre eux. Keyra n'osa pas parler à Obi-Wan, car elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Cela faisait tellement d'années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole.

Durant tout ce temps passé avec maître Gallia, Keyra n'avait en fait eut le temps pour rien d'autre que son entrainement. Alors qu'elle pensait à d'anciens souvenirs, Keyra nota à quel point Obi-Wan avait changé. Aussi bien physiquement, que par la sagesse et l'expérience qui émanait de lui à présent.

Il était un maître.

\- Tu as changé, lança soudainement Obi-Wan.

Keyra tourna la tête avec surprise.

\- Oui. J'ai grandi, dit-elle avec un sourire. Et toi aussi.

Pince sans rire, elle esquissa un sourire amusé. Obi-Wan se mit à rire doucement.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. J'ai vieilli plutôt, répondit-il.

Obi-Wan se caressa la barbe, un peu gêné.

Keyra l'observa silencieusement. Leur dernière vraie conversation remontait à plus de dix ans. A l'époque, Obi-Wan était tout jeune, il avait vingt-cinq ans. Même s'il avait un peu plus de la trentaine maintenant, il n'était pas vieux... en tout cas, Keyra ne le pensait pas.

Cette barbe qu'il s'était laissé pousser ne le rajeunissait pas non plus.

Un silence presque inconfortable s'installa. Keyra eut alors l'impression de remonter des années en arrière, lorsqu'elle était encore intimidée par le Padawan de Qui-Gon Jinn. Ce dernier aussi semblait à court de mots. Les souvenirs remontaient à la surface, et la plupart n'étaient pas forcément agréables.

A chaque fois que Keyra pensait ou apercevait Obi-Wan dans les corridors, cela lui rappelait Qui-Gon... Et le fait qu'il n'était plus ici.

Et elle savait que c'était la même chose pour Obi-Wan.

Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, tous deux s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, afin de ne pas se rappeler ces souvenirs douloureux. Après tout ils ne s'étaient plus jamais adressé la parole après ce qui s'était passé sur Naboo.

Un silence gênant persista entre eux. Keyra pouvait sentir le regard d'Obi-Wan sur elle, alors que ses yeux étaient rivés sur le hublot.

Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose lorsqu'Anakin entra à ce moment, le coupant dans son élan. Keyra sentit la tension accumulée dans ses épaules se libérer d'un coup. Intérieurement, elle se sentit soulagée.

Anakin s'assit sur le siège du pilote et commença à activer certaines commandes.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'hyperespace, une boule bleue et orange apparut devant eux. Le vaisseau plongea vers la planète, entrant dans l'atmosphère de Rhiannon. Cela semblait être une planète aride, mais où il faisait bon vivre. Quelques forêts vertes éparses étaient visibles sur le continent, mais la mer et le désert semblaient recouvrir la plupart de la planète.

Keyra observa le paysage, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain émerveillement et une drôle de sensation.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la capitale de la planète, qui était une ville massive qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres. Contrairement à Coruscant, les maisons étaient simples et modestes et non pas empilées les unes sur les autres comme des grattes ciels. La population semblait être moins importante sur cette planète, ce qui offrait une meilleure qualité de vie.

Le seul bâtiment qui se démarquait des autres était un palais vertigineux en pierre ocre qui se dessinait sur une colline surplombant tout le reste de la ville. Le toit doré réfléchissait la lumière du soleil brûlant, si bien que Keyra ne vit d'abord qu'un point très brillant et aveuglant dans l'horizon.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent qu'elle s'aperçut de la splendeur et de la richesse de la bâtisse. Le palais était immense et les jardins ressemblaient à une oasis, au milieu d'une terre sèche et chaude.

Anakin dirigea le vaisseau dans le hangar principal où il se posèrent.

Une petite délégation composée d'hommes les attendait en bas de la rampe atterrissage. Un humain d'une cinquantaine d'années, portant un manteau bleu cintré se détacha du groupe et s'empressa de leur serrer la main pour les accueillir.

-Bienvenue à Varanasi. Je suis le conseiller Ewald Ragin.

Le dénommé Ewald serra la main de Obi Wan avec engouement.

-Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer maître... ?

\- Obi-Wan Kenobi.

L'homme lui répondit par un sourire crispé.

\- Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? s'enquit-il.

-Oui, merci, répondit Obi-Wan.

Un homme aux côtés du conseiller inclina la tête en guise de salut. Il avait un air morose peint sur son visage, et sembla préférer se maintenir à une certaine distance.

-Permettez-moi de vous présenter le loyaliste Gustav Wilmot.

Obi-Wan et Anakin lui adressèrent un signe de tête. Keyra croisa le regard de l'homme et sentit dans la Force une méfiance et une hostilité non feinte. Toutefois, il semblait être assez bon acteur pour le cacher derrière un masque d'indifférence.

Il ne les salua que très brièvement, et les Jedi comprirent bien qu'il était de ceux qui n'appréciaient de toute évidence pas leur présence sur Rhiannon.

-La sénatrice Amidala est déjà là. Permettez-moi de vous conduire à elle, déclara le conseiller Ewald avec amabilité.

L'hôte les invita à le suivre et le petit comité les suivis. En traversant un long corridor, Keyra dut se retenir d'ouvrir la bouche comme une idiote en contemplant la beauté et la magnificence des lieux. Anakin et Obi Wan semblaient également très impressionnés, mais ils abandonnèrent vite cette expression. Obi-Wan, se lança dans une conversation animée avec le conseiller et Anakin resta silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'entrée de la grande salle, devant laquelle discutait la sénatrice Amidala et plusieurs représentants de Rhiannon.

La sénatrice se tourna vers eux à cet instant précis, et les remarqua.

Keyra la reconnut aussitôt, l'ayant vu plusieurs fois sur l'holonet lors de ses interventions au Sénat. Mais elle portait cette fois une robe simple et élégante, sans avoir de bijoux ou maquillage extravagant comme lorsqu'elle était reine de Naboo.

Cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle restait très belle, et que sa beauté naturelle éblouissait tous ceux qui posaient les yeux sur elle. Cela sauta alors aux yeux de Keyra qu'elle était jeune. Très jeune même. Elle devait avoir que quelques années de plus qu'elle, et encore...

Padme s'avança à leur rencontre avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Anakin, Obi-Wan, quelle joie de vous revoir !

Padme serra chaleureusement la main de Obi-Wan, en premier, puis adressa un sourire à Anakin et prit sa main dans la sienne.

Keyra nota que sa main s'attarda un peu plus longtemps dans celle de ce dernier.

-Cela faisait trop longtemps depuis notre dernière mission commune, sénatrice, dit Obi Wan.

\- Oui, depuis Géonosis, le temps passe si vite, répondit Padme.

Obi-Wan esquissa une grimace.

\- En effet.

Ça ne paraissait pas lui rappeler des souvenirs plaisants.

\- Tout va bien, sénatrice ? s'enquit Anakin.

\- Oui, merci Anakin.

Padme lui adressa un sourire affectueux.

Keyra sentit dans l'air quelque chose passer entre eux. Elle n'aurait su dire quoi, mais cela ressemblait à de la complicité. Elle jeta un regard sur le côté vers Anakin, qui ne détachait pas ses yeux de la sénatrice.

Keyra haussa les sourcils, perplexe et étonnée. Puis elle se souvint que Anakin avait eu pour mission de protéger la sénatrice juste avant que la guerre n'éclate. Ils étaient donc bons amis, songea-t-elle.

Obi-Wan se racla la gorge, semblant lui aussi avoir remarqué l'interaction. Anakin et Padme tournèrent les yeux vers le maître Jedi, qui posa une main sur l'épaule de Keyra.

\- Padme, voici Keyra Devan. Elle va nous accompagner durant notre mission.

Keyra du se retenir pour ne pas se dandiner sur place, sentant la main masculine sur son épaule. Obi-Wan parut sentir son inconfort et la retira rapidement, lui adressant une œillade. Keyra prit soin de ne pas le regarder et se détermina à fixer la sénatrice en face d'elle.

Padme parut surprise et l'observa attentivement avant de lui tendre la main pour la saluer. Keyra s'empressa de la serrer.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer, dit Padme.

\- Keyra est la Padawan de maître Gallia, reprit Obi-Wan. Elle va bientôt passer ses épreuves pour devenir chevalier.

Keyra ne sût si elle devait lui donner raison ou le contredire sur ce dernier point. Pour l'instant, le conseil et Yoda n'avaient pas donnés leur aval. Et cette mission ressemblait plus à un test qu'à autre chose.

Padme parut intéressé et sourit gentiment à l'adresse de Keyra.

-Oh ! Très bien. Je vous souhaite bonne chance alors.

\- Merci sénatrice, répondit Keyra en inclinant la tête.

Padme les enjoignit à s'éloigner un peu plus loin dans le corridor, alors que certains petits groupes de politiciens discutaient toujours non loin d'eux.

\- Je pense que vous pouvez aller vous reposer. Le conseil ne se réunira pas avant demain. Je tiens à vous dire que les négociations s'annoncent difficiles, déclara-t-elle discrètement.

Elle paraissait dépitée, comme si cela s'annonçait déjà comme une cause perdue.

-Les séparatistes sont ici ? demanda Anakin.

Padme secoua la tête.

-Non. Mais je soupçonne que certains membres du gouvernement aient déjà adhéré à leur camp. Dooku tire les ficelles en secret, cela se voit.

\- Dans ce cas nous devrions être très prudent, dit Obi-Wan.

\- Je suis d'accord, répondit Padme.

Les responsables du gouvernement de Rhiannon s'étaient à présent dispersés et le conseiller Ewald revint vers eux.

\- Si vous le désirez, je peux vous conduire jusqu'à vos quartiers, dit-il. La réunion ne reprendra pas avant demain.

Il était déjà le soir sur Rhiannon.

\- Bien volontiers, accepta Obi-Wan.

Leur petit groupe se mit donc en marche. Padme les quitta devant une porte richement décorée, et leur indiqua qu'elle prenait congé dans sa chambre pour se reposer, accompagnée de l'une de ses suivantes.

\- Nous nous verrons plus tard, les salua-t-elle.

Obi-Wan et Anakin acquiescèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs propres chambres.

\- A demain Keyra, la salua Obi-Wan.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit-elle.

Keyra resta quelques minutes dans la pièce qu'on lui avait attribuée, avant de s'asseoir sur l'immense lit à baldaquin. Elle n'avait aucune envie de dormir, s'étant assez reposée durant le voyage.

Elle regarda les parures de lit et la décoration finement étudiée. Tout ici était ostentatoire et si loin du confort minimaliste du Temple Jedi. Une grande baie vitrée donnait sur l'extérieur.

Ses pas l'amenèrent vers le balcon qui s'élevait à plusieurs mètres de hauteur et donnait en contrebas sur la ville de Varanasi. Keyra laissa son regard river sur le paysage, ressentant une sensation de paix intérieure. Pendant de très longues minutes, elle resta là immobile, observant le soleil orange disparaître sur la ligne d'horizon.

Une sensation de chaleur étrange la parcourut, et dans la Force elle sentit que quelque chose était à l'œuvre ici.

Leur mission ne faisait que débuter, et Keyra savait d'avance qu'elle ne serait pas comme les autres.


	10. Le débat

.

 **CHAPITRE 9 : Le débat**

* * *

Keyra écoutait d'une oreille le débat, observant surtout les visages des politiciens attablés à la longue table rectangulaire.

Les Jedi se tenaient derrière la sénatrice Amidala, depuis maintenant de longues heures. Malgré son entrainement Jedi, Keyra commençait sérieusement à être engourdie.

La politesse aurait voulu qu'on leur donne une chaise pour s'assoir, mais depuis qu'ils étaient entrés, les politiciens n'avaient fait que les ignorer. Ils n'étaient de toute évidence pas les bienvenus ici et Keyra se demandait bien pourquoi.

Pour l'instant, le débat avait dérivé sur tout autre chose que l'adhésion du système à la République.

\- Faire venir des ouvriers de cette lune n'est pas une bonne idée !

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème Wilmot, cela ne vous avait jamais gêné auparavant.

Le loyaliste avait adopté un visage hautain, regardant son adversaire comme s'il était un insecte.

-Ça c'est votre point de vu. On sait très bien comment vous vous servez de vos esclaves.

L'industriel chauve aux traits crispés s'empourpra.

-La fermeture de ces usines ne fera qu'aggraver la situation économique de Rhiannon, rétorqua-t-il.

-Évidemment, puisque que c'est vous qui empochez tous les crédits ! vociféra le loyaliste.

-Il suffit Wilmot !

Bien que les technocrates semblaient sincères et beaucoup plus posés que les conservateurs, ils paraissaient profiter quelque peu de la migration des ouvriers pour arriver à leur fin dans la production et l'exportation industrielle du minerai. Tout comme les aristocrates qui étaient empreints d'une fougue et d'une avidité de caste au pouvoir, ils ne semblaient que suivre leur propres lois sans réels principes.

Padme observait l'échange silencieusement, ne sachant comment apaiser les tensions sans avoir à prendre parti. La dernière fois que la République s'en était mêlée, elle avait malheureusement choisi le camp des technocrates, ce qui avait créé des tensions et un rejet d'une bonne partie de la population.

-Un traité amiable entre vos deux parti semble être un bon compromis pour la situation actuelle, suggéra Padme.

Une vague de protestation se fit entendre suite aux paroles de la sénatrice.

-C'est impensable !

\- Jamais !

-Vous ne pouvez continuer plus longtemps à refuser une solution, la population ne vous suivra pas ! intervint Obi Wan.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un Jedi peut savoir du peuple de Rhiannon ? Nous avons déjà écouté vos conseils par le passé maître Jedi, et cela ne nous a pas aidé ! D'ailleurs si vous êtes venus pour nous entraîner dans cette guerre contre les séparatistes, ce n'est pas la peine de rester !

La plupart des loyalistes hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Même certains technocrates semblaient être en accord avec le leader de l'autre parti. Apparemment, la présence et l'opinion des Jedi n'était pas vraiment les bienvenues dans ce conflit, remarqua Keyra. Et pourtant, on les avait chargés de sortir Rhiannon de sa neutralité dans le conflit. Cela s'avérerait bien difficile.

-Peut-être pourrions-nous mettre d'accord sur la répartition des terres de la Grande Plaine, proposa un technocrate du nom de Rika.

-Il n'est pas question de céder ne serait-ce un parsec à ces astromecs ! rétorqua un loyaliste en pointant du doigt quelques technocrates.

L'insulte fit se lever un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux châtains.

-De quel droit vous osez... !

-Harris, s'il vous plaît asseyez-vous.

Une dame drapée dans une toge d'un bleu nuit lui fit signe de garder le silence. Celle-ci avait au moins la soixantaine si on en jugeait par ses cheveux grisonnants. L'air de sagacité qui s'échappait d'elle semblait faire régner le respect et elle ramena le calme en un instant.

-Nous sommes dans une situation délicate. Je pense que la proposition du traité de la sénatrice Amidala peut-être une issue, déclara-t-elle. Que proposez-vous sénatrice ?

-La République pourrait vous aider à fournir des financements et une main d'œuvre si besoin, répondit Padme. Elle vous offrira aussi une protection, notamment à l'encontre de la fédération du commerce.

La République était la meilleur solution pouvant convenir à Rhiannon. La mise en place d'un parlement avec diverses oppositions permettrait ainsi à bien d'autres parti minoritaires n'accédant pas aux affaires de l'État à en participer. Cela réglerait le problème des deux parti qui monopolisait la place au gouvernement, et accélérerait la mise en place de lois et de traité, tout en sécurisant la situation économique de la planète, songea Keyra.

-Rhiannon est un système neutre. Il n'est pas question que nous rejoignions la République, répondit la politicienne.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec la délégué Minh, acquiesça Wilmot.

-Au moins, ils sont d'accord sur quelque chose, chuchota Anakin à Obi Wan.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, signalant à son apprenti qu'il valait mieux rester discrets.

-La situation politique de Rhiannon n'a jamais été aussi limpide. Il est clair que le gouvernement doit retourner à ses véritables origines ! s'exclama Gustav Wilmot.

-Seriez-vous en train de faire référence à un état constitué de familles dorées ? se moqua Harris.

-Rhiannon à vécut plus d'un millénaire avec notre gouvernement à sa tête. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi cela ne pourrait pas marcher aujourd'hui, rétorqua Wilmot, vexé.

-Vous savez bien que le développement actuel de la planète ne le permet pas. Le commerce et l'industrie sont la principale ressource. C'est grâce à nous si notre économie est encore debout ! lança Harris.

-Croyez-vous que nous sommes incapable de tenir l'économie d'une planète ? vociféra Wilmot. Rhiannon n'a jamais été aussi florissante que de l'époque où nous tenions les rênes !

\- Par la dictature ! rétorqua le technocrate, ironique.

\- Mensonges !

\- De toute façon cela nous prendrait des années avant de trouver un accord à l'amiable, ajouta un technocrate qui semblait las du débat.

\- Si vous jugez cette méthode trop longue, dans ce cas acceptez le traité ! intervint Anakin.

Ses paroles semblèrent percuter les dirigeants qui se révoltèrent. Pour de la diplomatie, c'était raté cette fois. Obi Wan lança un regard réprobateur à Anakin.

-Et recommencer comme pour le traité de Varanasi ? Avez-vous oublié que ce fut un échec ?

-Et à qui le doit-on ? hein, devrais-on dire ? répliqua Wilmot.

-Ne rejetez pas la faute sur nous, s'il vous plaît baron. Nous savons tous que les loyalistes sont à l'origine de la disparition de la sénatrice Méliades !

L'atmosphère se glaça littéralement et certains visages s'assombrirent alors que d'autres exprimèrent de la fureur.

Wilmot se leva aussitôt de sa chaise, suivit par la moitié des politiciens assis à la table.

\- C'est de la diffamation ! Je n'accepterais pas de rester un instant de plus dans cette pièce suite à ces accusations infondées !

Sous les yeux ébahis des Jedi et impuissants de Padme, les loyalistes de Rhiannon sortirent.

\- Messieurs s'il vous plait ! lança Padme.

Mais ils étaient déjà hors de la pièce.

La sénatrice et les Jedi échangèrent des regards désemparés, alors que le reste de la salle semblait presque indifférente, voire satisfaite du départ des loyalistes.

\- Ignorez-les, lança la leader Minh. Il ne sert à rien de discuter avec eux.

La délégué réajusta ses bijoux et bracelets qui pendaient à son bras.

\- Voyons sénatrice, exposez-nous un peu plus en détail vos conditions, continua-t-elle. J'aimerais entendre ce que la République pourrait offrir à Rhiannon.

\- J'ai proposé au conseil une participation et un bénéfice plus important dans la livraison de certains matériels et ressources. Jusqu'à maintenant, nous nous étions tournés vers d'autres systèmes pour subvenir aux besoins de l'armée de la République, mais à présent nous pourrons compter sur la contribution de Rhiannon.

\- Ca me semble tout à fait correct, lança Anakin.

\- L'appât du gain semble fonctionner avec ces politiciens, ajouta Obi-Wan.

Padme acquiesça. Mais quelque chose dans son expression disait qu'elle était troublée, voire peu satisfaite de cet arrangement. Les deux Jedi semblaient indifférents, et pourtant, Padme bouillonnait intérieurement.

\- Vous semblez contrariée, sénatrice ? remarqua Keyra.

Padme soupira bruyamment, ce qui tira Obi-Wan et Anakin de leurs pensées.

\- Espérons que cette guerre se termine rapidement ! Il est inquiétant de devoir en arriver là pour pouvoir convaincre tout un système de rejoindre la République ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devrait se passer, finit-elle doucement.

Obi-Wan croisa les bras et se caressa la barbe, pensif. Anakin écarta les bras.

\- Au contraire, c'est parfait ! Nous arriverons à vaincre plus rapidement les séparatistes s'ils sont nos alliés, déclara-t-il.

Padme ferma les yeux.

\- Anakin... ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Il aurait été mieux que Rhiannon rejoigne la République par conviction politique, et non pas par un besoin d'argent !

Anakin haussa les épaules.

\- Quelle différence ? Le plus important, c'est de ramener la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie non ?

L'expression de Padme s'assombrit soudainement et la colère apparut dans ses yeux. Keyra crut aussi voir de la déception et quelque chose d'autre s'afficher un bref instant sur son visage. Obi-Wan crut bon d'intervenir à ce moment.

\- Ce que Padme essaye de dire, c'est qu'il existe d'autres méthodes, Anakin. Des méthodes plus pacifiques.

Le jeune homme croisa les bras. Quant à Padme, elle retrouva bien vite un masque d'indifférence.

\- De toute façon, rien n'est gagné. Il faut l'accord de la majorité pour que nous signons ce traité. La dernière fois que cela a été tenté, les négociations ont échoués. Je ne doute pas que ce Wilmot sera contre toute intervention de la République. Il l'a déjà assez bien prouvé par le passé.

\- Est-ce qu'il est du côté de Dooku ? demanda Anakin.

\- Possible, répondit Padme. Mais il n'y a aucune preuve.

\- S'il y en a, nous allons les trouver, dit Obi-Wan.

\- Très bien. Mais faites-en sorte de rester discrets, dit Padme.

\- Comme toujours, sénatrice, répondit Obi-Wan avec un sourire.

* * *

En fin de soirée, et pour oublier cette première réunion des plus mouvementées, Keyra décida de partir explorer un peu le palais, curieuse de découvrir cette nouvelle civilisation.

Elle traversa un grand couloir, jetant un coup d'œil rapide sur les objets et tableaux qui étaient accrochés aux murs.

Le palais exposait les richesses artistiques de son monde et d'ailleurs dans tous les recoins. Les murs des corridors étaient tapissés d'un tissu lie de vin et le sol était un marbre beige clair veiné.

Keyra sentait la beauté et l'ancienneté qui émanait de cet endroit. Mais aussi, elle avait l'impression d'être oppressée, bien que les couloirs étaient immenses et interminables. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle pouvait facilement se perdre ici, comme dans un labyrinthe dans lequel elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la sortie.

Son regard passait d'un portrait à l'autre, qui étaient exposés sur le mur avec un vague intérêt.

La plupart de ces personnes étaient des personnalités importantes, des politiciens qui avaient marqués l'histoire de Rhiannon, d'anciens dirigeant, des artistes...

Keyra passait un énième portrait lorsque son regard fut attiré soudainement par celui-ci.

Un cadre majestueux qui entourait le portrait grandeur nature d'une femme aux cheveux bruns.

Keyra s'arrêta net et sentit son cœur s'emballer et cogner à toute allure dans sa poitrine.

Impossible...

Et pourtant, c'était elle. La femme qui était dans ses rêves.

Keyra regarda attentivement son visage, reconnaissant les traits familiers qui hantaient ses nuits.

Elle baissa les yeux sur les écritures qui étaient inscrites en bas du tableau.

 _Véré Eiréné Méliades_

 _-944/ - 979 (24 924 GSC – 24 959)_

 _Sénatrice du Secteur de Chommell, de l'An -962 à -967_

 _Diplomate, de l'An -969 à -979_

 _/ A la gloire de celle qui a œuvré pour la paix, et qui sera à jamais_

 _Dans la mémoire de Rhiannon/_

Keyra dévisagea pendant plusieurs minutes cette jeune femme, notant les mêmes yeux bruns et la longue chevelure auburn qu'avait celle de son rêve. Elle avait aussi la même bouche fine, le nez retroussé et cet air altier et noble qui lui donnait un charme distinct.

C'était elle. Keyra en était sûre.

Et maintenant elle savait qui elle était. Véré Méliades.

Nulle autre que la sénatrice qui... les politiciens n'avaient-ils pas fait mention d'elle durant la réunion ?

Keyra fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler à quel moment elle l'avait entendu.

L'un des politiciens avait accusé un loyaliste, Wilmot, d'être responsable de la disparition de la sénatrice. Et suite à ces accusations les loyalistes étaient sortis en colère.

Son assassinat.

Oh...

Keyra regarda à nouveau les dates inscrites sous le nom de la sénatrice. Celle-ci s'arrêtait a -979... ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était morte depuis de nombreuses années.

Une drôle de sensation envahit Keyra. Elle fut soudain dévastée par ce qu'elle découvrit.

C'était trop tard.

Elle ne pourrait pas la sauver. Parce qu'elle était déjà morte.

Quelque chose en Keyra semblait avoir été arraché. Comme une partie de son cœur... et cela faisait mal. Si mal...

Keyra ne supporta pas plus longtemps de rester devant ce portrait grandeur nature qui était si réel qu'il lui retournait l'estomac.

Elle fit demi – tour et se mit à marcher à grande allure vers sa chambre.

Déboussolée elle ne savait même pas si elle prenait la bonne direction. Ses pensées et questions se mélangeait et bourdonnaient sans sa tête.

Comment cela se faisait-il que la Force lui envoyait ces images du passé ? N'était-elle pas censée avoir des visions du futur ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Elle était horrifiée de savoir qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour empêcher cette vision de se réaliser. Keyra ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir la Force, ni ce qui déclenchait ces étranges réminiscences.

Elle prit alors conscience d'un fait important. Car elle seule avait la possibilité de voir ce qui avait pu se passer. Elle seule pouvait savoir qui était le meurtrier de la sénatrice.

Peut-être que c'était ça le message de la Force. Peut-être que le meurtre de Véré Méliades, lié à leur mission, était un point clé à sa réussite ?

Perturbée, Keyra revint sur ses pas et se tourna vers une autre porte. Elle hésita une seconde avant de toquer, puis alors qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse continua avec plus d'insistance.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage surprit d'Obi-Wan.

-Keyra ?

-J'ai besoin de te parler. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Obi-Wan s'écarta légèrement.

-Hum oui, bien entendu.

Keyra entra précipitamment. Son état d'agitation rendit Obi-Wan perplexe et inquiet. Il ne l'avait pas vu dans cet état depuis longtemps.

\- J'ai vu quelque chose.

\- Tu as vu quelque chose ? répéta-t-il, confus.

Keyra lui fit face.

\- Est-ce que Yoda t'a parlé de mes visions ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils, à présent curieux et interrogatif.

-Non. Il n'en a pas fait mention.

Keyra reprit son souffle. Elle aurait espéré que Obi-Wan soit au courant. Ça lui aurait éviter d'avoir à tout lui raconter. D'ailleurs, elle appréhendait sa réaction. S'il était comme Yoda et les autres maîtres, peut-être qu'il lui dirait d'oublier ses rêves et de vivre dans le présent. Mais là, c'était directement lié à leur mission.

-J'ai vu le portrait de la sénatrice Véré Méliades dans le palais. Celle dont Gustav Wilmot a été accusé d'avoir tué. Je l'ai reconnu... parce que ça fait des semaines que je rêve d'elle.

Obi-Wan resta silencieux et croisa les bras, intrigué.

-Je la vois... j'ai vu sa mort.

Les yeux du Jedi s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

-Cela fait des mois que j'en rêve et je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Mais je revois ce moment sans cesse. C'est pour ça que maître Yoda m'a confiné au temple. Je n'étais plus capable d'assurer nos missions avec maître Gallia.

Keyra sentit une boule dans la gorge et sa voix se cassa. Obi-Wan fit un pas en avant, touché par sa détresse. Mais il n'osa franchir la distance qui les séparait pour la réconforter.

-Est-ce que tu penses que c'est important ? Est-ce que la Force essaye de me dire quelque chose ? questionna Keyra.

-Peut-être... c'est en effet une coïncidence étrange, répondit Obi-Wan soucieux. Peut-être devrais– tu contacter Yoda.

Keyra hésita. Elle n'était pas sure d'en avoir envie. Yoda ne semblait pas apprécier le fait qu'elle cherche à en savoir plus sur ses rêves. Elle avait senti sa méfiance vis-à-vis de ses visions. L'écouterait-il cette fois ?

Pas sûr...

Keyra détourna la tête. Obi-Wan s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et lui faisant face, posa une main sur son épaule pour la forcer à le regarder.

-Keyra... ne te focalise par sur tes émotions négatives. Yoda pourra certainement t'aider.

Mais intérieurement, Keyra ne savait pas quoi penser du maître Jedi. Elle avait la sensation qu'il ne voulait pas l'aider à en savoir plus.

\- Tu sembles confuse, remarqua Obi-Wan. Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas...

Keyra secoua la tête.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de mal avec moi. Yoda m'a dit de ne plus y penser mais je n'y arrive pas. Ces visions reviennent tout le temps !

-Les rêves s'effacent avec le temps.

Keyra le regarda avec un air estomaqué. C'était précisément la réponse qu'elle s'attendait à recevoir et ne voulait pas entendre.

Elle s'écarta d'Obi-Wan, mettant volontairement de la distance entre eux.

-Je sais que ça veut dire quelque chose ! Ce ne sont pas de simples rêves.

Obi-Wan la regardait s'agiter et plus il l'observait, plus il remarquait sa détresse et sa confusion.

-Keyra, tu es sous le choc, tu devrais-

-JE SAIS QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE !

Son cri poussa Obi-Wan à se taire et il la regarda contrarié. Keyra sentait la colère palpiter dans ses veines, tant elle avait perdu patience.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Ils se retournèrent vers Anakin, qui venait juste d'entrer dans les appartements qu'il partageait avec Obi-Wan.

Keyra sentit soudain la colère retomber et la honte l'envahir.

-Rien, répondit-elle.

Embarrassée, elle fit demi – tour et sortit.

Anakin s'écarta pour lui laisser le passage, la suivant du regard avec les sourcils froncés.

-Keyra ! l'appela Obi-Wan.

Mais la jeune femme ne se retourna pas. Lorsque la porte coulissa derrière elle, Anakin lança à son maître un regard inquisiteur.

Obi-Wan soupira, et avec un air las passa une main dans ses cheveux.


	11. Réminiscences

.

 **CHAPITRE 10 :** **Réminiscences**

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn avait toujours été une énigme pour Obi-Wan Kenobi. Il était secret, calme et peu bavard en général. Mais depuis quelques temps, son comportement avait changé.

Cela avait commencé il y a quelques mois, lorsqu'il était revenu d'une mission sur Rhiannon avec Mace Windu. Obi-Wan n'avait jamais su ce qui s'était passé là-bas, car le contenu de l'opération avait été classé secret par le conseil. Mais dans les mois qui avaient suivis, Qui-Gon était devenu plus renfermé et sombre. Obi-Wan avait vite réalisé que quelque chose d'important s'y était produit.

Qui-Gon était devenu encore plus détaché de l'Ordre, si cela était encore possible. Il ne manquait pas de manifester son désaccord avec le conseil Jedi, ce qui conduisait souvent à des débats houleux avec Mace Windu et Yoda. Et puis, il disparaissait. Parfois des heures entières, sans même dire où il se rendait.

Obi-Wan savait qu'il n'était pas en mesure de lui demander de se justifier. Un maître Jedi, surtout Qui-Gon était tout à fait libre de ses mouvements. Mais le Padawan ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine curiosité vis-à-vis de ses occupations.

C'est donc sans arrière-pensée qu'il avait suivi le maître Jedi. Et c'est au bout de plusieurs tentatives, qu'il avait découvert ce que faisait Qui-Gon.

Et aujourd'hui encore, Obi-Wan se posait de nombreuses questions à ce sujet. Des questions qui restaient sans réponses.

\- Tu as quartier libre cet après-midi Obi-Wan. Nous nous retrouvons ce soir, lui dit Qui-Gon pour la énième fois.

Obi-Wan comprit qu'il allait encore partir seul. Qui-Gon se détourna, et l'apprenti ne put retenir plus longtemps son intérêt.

\- Où allez-vous, maître ? lui demanda-t-il.

Qui-Gon se retourna, surprit.

\- En quoi cela te concerne-t-il Obi-Wan ?

L'adolescent sentit l'avertissement dans la voix de son maître, mais buté, il ne se découragea pas et croisa les bras.

-Vous allez encore rendre visite à cette fillette, n'est-ce pas ?

Obi-Wan avait vu Qui-Gon se rendre à la crèche, et même aux classes données par maître Yoda. A deux reprises, il l'avait vu en compagnie d'une jeune enfant qui avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons.

Il n'avait d'abord pas compris pourquoi Qui-Gon allait la voir, puis il s'était mis à douter... et il avait désormais quelques hypothèses sur les motivations de son maître. Obi-Wan avait observé cette enfant, et avait senti chez elle une connexion puissante avec la Force. Qui-Gon l'avait aussi certainement perçu. Mais il n'avait jamais exprimé autant d'intérêt pour des jeunes Jedi auparavant, même les plus prometteurs.

Alors pourquoi elle ? Prévoyait-il déjà de la prendre plus tard comme apprentie ?

L'idée était de plus en plus ancrée dans l'esprit d'Obi-Wan, et ne faisait que se renforcer avec le temps. D'ici une dizaine d'années, la petite serait en âge de passer les épreuves de sélections, et Obi-Wan serait certainement déjà un chevalier Jedi. Toutefois, le fait que Qui-Gon semble déjà aussi attaché à la fillette l'inquiétait...

Et malgré lui, Obi-Wan ressentait une petite pointe de jalousie. Lui-même avait dut batailler pour que Qui-Gon l'accepte comme Padawan, et il avait essayé de le convaincre pendant des mois, croyant même à un moment donné qu'il devrait cesser de rêver à un avenir de Jedi.

Qu'une aussi jeune enfant puisse déjà avoir convaincu le maître Jedi, sans avoir rien fait... était injuste.

-Qu'a-t-elle de si spécial ? demanda Obi-Wan. Pourquoi allez-vous la voir elle ?

-Elle... s'appelle Keyra. Et d'ailleurs, n'as-tu pas des activités prévues cet après-midi Obi-Wan ?

Le maître Jedi posa sur lui un regard dur. La légère rebuffade de Qui-Gon fit comprendre à Obi-Wan qu'il était allé trop loin. Ebranlé le jeune homme réalisa son erreur, et s'inclina aussitôt pour s'excuser.

-Pardon, maître. Je n'étais pas à ma place, et ce n'est pas à moi de vous poser cette question.

Qui-Gon se détourna de lui.

-Nous parlerons de notre prochaine mission ce soir.

-Oui maître.

Obi-Wan se sentit malgré lui un peu coupable et inclina la tête.

* * *

Elle pouvait voir de nombreux Jedi au visage grave. Beaucoup chuchotaient dans les couloirs. Ils semblaient se cacher, comme évitant les oreilles indiscrètes des plus jeunes.

Puis elle entendit la rumeur. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

Ce ne fut que lorsque maître Drallig la prit à part, qu'elle réalisa que quelque chose avait mal tourné.

\- Keyra, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. Maître Jinn est mort.

Keyra sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Les larmes lui montèrent aussitôt aux yeux.

Maître Drallig posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, mais Keyra n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

Qui-Gon était mort. Ça ne se pouvait pas. Oh... qu'allait-elle faire sans lui ?

Keyra se mit à sangloter, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues.

\- Keyra... souviens-toi de tes leçons. Maître Jinn n'est pas perdu. La mort n'est qu'un chemin de plus à emprunter. Il ne faut pas être triste pour lui. Il a rejoint la Force, dit Cin Drallig doucement.

Mais il n'était plus avec elle. Et Keyra savait au fond d'elle même qu'elle ne le verrait plus jamais, ou n'entendrait plus sa voix.

C'est cela qui lui était insupportable.

\- Je ne veux pas... ! Je ne veux pas qu'il parte ! Il m'a promis... il m'a promis qu'il serait mon maître, sanglota Keyra.

Cin Drallig resta un instant comme sidéré, surprit d'apprendre que Qui-Gon avait fait cette promesse, puis il se reprit.

\- Les choses ne vont pas toujours comme nous le voulons, Keyra. C'est le dur chemin de la vie qu'il faut emprunter. Et plus tu deviendras grande, plus les obstacles se dresseront devant toi.

Keyra renifla et baissa la tête, les yeux rivés vers le sol.

\- Oui maître.

\- Allez, courage Padawan.

Cin serra une dernière fois son épaule et la laissa.

* * *

Keyra était blotti sur un muret, juste en face des jardins. Il faisait nuit et la plupart des Jedi et novices dormaient. Le Temple était calme.

Mais ce silence était lourd et elle se sentait atrocement seule.

Cela faisait trois jours depuis que Qui-Gon était mort et elle n'arrivait pas à faire le deuil. Du haut de ses onze ans, elle n'avait encore jamais connu la perte d'un être si proche.

Qui-Gon avait été son ami. Le seul et véritable qu'elle ait eut durant sa vie.

Elle savait que c'était lui qui l'avait trouvée et depuis ce jour, son lien avec le maître Jedi avait été infaillible.

Elle n'avait même pas pu lui dire adieu.

C'était injuste.

Keyra essuya rageusement les larmes sur ses joues. Une boule de nervosité lui martelait le ventre. Elle voulait que cette peine s'arrête. Elle souffrait... les maîtres disaient que c'était le chemin du côté obscur.

Mais elle ne pouvait l'empêcher. Elle se sentait triste et perdue.

Elle était si perturbée, qu'elle n'entendit, ni ne sentit dans la Force une nouvelle présence approcher. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut derrière elle qu'elle le remarqua.

Keyra tourna la tête et vit que Obi-Wan Kenobi, l'ancien apprenti de maître Jinn l'avait rejointe. Il portait sa bure brune par-dessus ses robes Jedi couleur crème. Il n'avait pas changé d'apparence depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, si ce n'est que son visage était plus grave et fermé.

Il avait muri.

\- J'espérais te voir... je vois que tu as appris la nouvelle, dit Obi-Wan.

Keyra renifla ses larmes.

\- Puis-je m'assoir ? demanda-t-il.

Keyra acquiesça.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie très à l'aise en présence d'Obi-Wan. Elle le connaissait peu. Et elle avait toujours eu l'impression que... il ne l'aimait pas trop.

Parfois, elle avait senti son regard transperçant posé sur elle alors qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce.

Mais aujourd'hui, Obi-Wan semblait avoir changé d'état d'âme. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et Keyra ne sentit aucune hostilité venant de lui, contrairement aux rares fois où elle l'avait croisé.

\- Je viens de revenir de Naboo. Nous avons inhumé maître Qui-Gon là-bas, déclara Obi-Wan.

Il était crispé. Prononcer le nom de son maître paraissait assez difficile pour lui et encore douloureux. Keyra l'observa attentivement pendant qu'il regardait ailleurs et remarqua que sa tresse de Padawan avait disparu. Avec de grands yeux, elle s'exclama :

\- Tu es un chevalier Jedi maintenant ?

Obi-Wan tourna la tête.

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que tu as tué le Sith ? demanda Keyra.

Obi-Wan ferma un instant les yeux, semblant se rappeler de souvenirs peu agréables.

\- Oui. Il ne pourra faire plus de mal à personne, répondit-il.

Keyra hocha la tête. Mais intérieurement, elle était ravie de savoir que l'assassin de Qui-Gon avait payé le prix. Aussitôt son admiration dissipée pour Obi-Wan, que la tristesse revint au galop.

\- J'aurais aimé lui parler une dernière fois, murmura-t-elle. Il me manque.

La voix de Keyra chevrota et elle se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer devant Obi-Wan. Ce dernier l'observait et une lueur de compassion traversa son regard.

\- Je sais.

Lui aussi aurait aimé avoir plus de temps. Mais Qui-Gon était mort dans ses bras. Et il n'avait rien pu faire pour le sauver. Une pointe de culpabilité le tiraillait depuis que c'était arrivé.

Obi-Wan pouvait sentir les ondes de peine et de désespoir émanant de Keyra jusqu'au sein de la Force. Même si lui le cachait mieux, il ressentait la même chose. Aussi, c'est dans une compréhension mutuelle qu'ils échangèrent un regard triste.

Keyra ne se retenait à présent plus de pleurer et elle ramena ses genoux contre son menton, se blottissant sur elle-même. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Obi-Wan sentit le besoin de la rassurer et sans dire un mot il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

Keyra s'appuya contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le manteau du jeune homme. Obi-Wan ne dit rien et ils restèrent un long moment comme ceci dans la nuit froide, se consolant l'un et l'autre.

Ce fut la première et dernière fois que Keyra parla à Obi-Wan Kenobi, bien avant que des années se soient écoulées.

* * *

Obi-Wan hésita avant de toquer à la porte. Il n'était pas sûr que c'était une bonne idée.

Keyra s'était enfermée dans ses quartiers depuis qu'ils avaient discutés quelques heures plus tôt, et elle ne s'était pas montrée au dîner.

Le maître Jedi se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas avoir été plus à l'écoute. Il aurait dû être plus attentif et plus conciliant.

Il connaissait peu Keyra au final et ne savait pas trop comment gérer la situation. Avec Anakin c'était différent.

Mais Keyra... elle n'était pas sa Padawan. Adi aurait su quoi faire. Où même Qui-Gon...

Le douloureux souvenir de son maître immobilisa sa main avant de toquer.

Puis après quelques secondes il se reprit, et frappa. La porte coulissa aussitôt.

Il entra et trouva Keyra assise sur son lit, débarrassée de sa tunique et de sa bure. Elle portait son pantalon crème et un sous pull écru à manches longues.

\- Je ne te déranges pas ? demanda Obi-Wan.

Keyra secoua la tête négativement. Il s'approcha d'elle et après un moment d'hésitation s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Keyra. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Keyra tourna la tête vers lui.

\- C'est moi qui aurais dû rester calme.

C'est elle qui avait failli à son devoir de Jedi de surmonter ses émotions, songea-t-elle. Elle avait été faible.

Obi-Wan ne dit rien et se contenta de rester à côté d'elle. Keyra sentait qu'il voulait dire quelque chose, pour rattraper la conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Nous sommes conviés à participer à la prochaine réunion demain. Anakin et moi allons essayer d'en savoir plus sur les loyalistes et s'ils sont en contact avec les séparatistes. Ils ne se rendront pas à la réunion de demain.

Keyra acquiesça. Cela voulait dire qu'elle irait avec Padme pendant que Obi-Wan et Anakin enquêteraient.

\- On dirait que l'assassinat de la sénatrice Méliades a été le déclencheur du précédent conflit, continua Obi-Wan. Ce sera peut-être l'occasion de poser quelques questions de ton côté aussi.

Keyra tourna la tête, surprise de ce revirement de situation. Obi-Wan l'encourageait à découvrir ce que cachait ses visions, ce qui était inattendu.

\- Je croyais que... il ne fallait pas se laisser distraire par ces visions ? dit Keyra, perplexe.

Obi-Wan semblait aussi interrogatif.

\- Peut-être qu'elles pourront nous donner des indices. Je crois en effet que ce n'est pas un hasard si tu as ces visions. Même si nous devons les prendre avec précaution. Elles pourront peut-être nous aider à découvrir qui est le vrai meurtrier de la sénatrice et dans ce cas, qui est le vrai menteur des clans politiques de Rhiannon. Si quelqu'un à fait échouer les négociations la dernière fois, nous devons savoir qui c'est et s'il travaille avec Dooku.

Keyra regarda Obi-Wan avec stupéfaction et appréhension. Il lui faisait confiance pour résoudre ce problème. Et elle était donc la seule qui aiderait à éluder ce mystère.

C'est comme si toute la mission, et l'avenir de Rhiannon, reposait soudain sur ses épaules.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, ni se mentir à elle-même en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas peur...

\- Obi-Wan... ?

\- Oui ?

Keyra hésita.

\- Je... merci de me faire confiance.

Le maître Jedi esquissa un sourire qui était bienveillant. Keyra vit dans ses yeux une chaleur humaine qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et cela l'apaisa grandement. Elle se souvint de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, il y a des années de ça, juste après la mort de Qui-Gon. La sensation était la même que ce qu'elle ressentit à cet instant. Celle de ne plus être seule. Celle d'avoir un confident. Un ami.

Quelqu'un qui la comprenait et ne la jugeait pas.

Pendant un instant, elle regretta de ne plus pouvoir partager un moment de tendresse avec lui. La sensation de son bras autour d'elle était encore vivace dans son esprit. Depuis toutes ces années, elle n'était pas parvenue à oublier cet étrange et agréable moment de l'étreinte partagée avec Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Et cela lui manquait parfois, sans qu'elle se l'explique.

En y repensant elle rougit légèrement et détourna les yeux, se demandant et espérant que Obi-Wan n'avait pas entendu le fond de sa pensée.

L'attachement est interdit, se répéta-t-elle.

Ces pensées sont dangereuses et mènent au côté obscur.

Keyra tenta de se convaincre que c'était le cas. Mais malgré tout, une petite voix dans son esprit ne put s'empêcher de questionner cette règle, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Elle réalisa que jusqu'à maintenant, elle et Obi-Wan n'avaient jamais vraiment eu de réelle conversation. Leur relation était quasi inexistante jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et pourtant elle arrivait à le considérer comme un ami. Elle le savait au fond d'elle qu'il était une bonne personne. Même si autrefois il ne lui avait peut-être pas montré comme il le fallait.

\- Obi-Wan ? Je me suis toujours demandé... est-ce tu me détestais à l'époque ? demanda Keyra.

L'ombre d'un sourire s'esquissa aux coins de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle repensait à ses souvenirs de l'apprenti de Qui-Gon. D'un côté cela l'amusait d'y repenser et de l'autre elle était un peu nerveuse de connaître la réponse du Jedi, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

L'expression d'Obi-Wan s'assombrit tout d'un coup et il croisa les bras, embarrassé.

\- Détester non... hum, je crois que... j'étais un peu jaloux.

Il eut l'air de faire tous ces efforts pour donner cette réponse. Keyra fut très surprise.

Jaloux ?

Devant l'air confus de Keyra, Obi-Wan prit une inspiration et s'expliqua :

\- Qui-Gon semblait déjà vouloir faire de toi sa Padawan, alors que tu n'avais même pas l'âge requis. Je dois avouer que j'ai été un peu envieux, sachant qu'il a refusé plusieurs fois de m'entraîner et qu'il ne voulait alors prendre aucun apprenti.

Keyra l'écouta, stupéfaite d'apprendre cela. Elle était loin d'imaginer que c'était cette raison-là. Elle avait en fait pensé qu'Obi-Wan état jaloux parce que Qui-Gon prenait du temps pour elle. Mais en fait, c'était bien plus profond que ça. Obi-Wan semblait avoir souffert de ce rejet.

\- Oh, je vois.

Pris d'un élan de sympathie, elle se pencha et posa une main sur son avant-bras.

\- Je suis désolé Obi-Wan. Ce n'était pas mon intention de te prendre ton maître.

Obi-Wan regarda sa main avec surprise puis se mit à rire doucement.

\- Si quelqu'un doit s'excuser Keyra, ce n'est pas toi. J'étais jeune et égoïste. Je ne comprenais pas encore tout ce que voulais dire d'être un Jedi. Maintenant je le sais davantage, ainsi que la signification du mot partage et compassion.

Keyra fut soulagée.

\- Il me manque tu sais. Qui-Gon, confia-t-elle tristement.

Elle baissa la tête, ne montrant que son profil dans la pénombre de la chambre.

Obi-Wan la regarda et ne put s'empêcher de noter à quel point elle avait changé. Keyra était devenue une jeune femme. Alors qu'il ne voyait que son profil, il ne pouvait pas ignorer non plus qu'elle était devenue très jolie. Ses cheveux brun foncé coupés aux épaules encadraient son visage féminin et délicat, et sa peau semblait luire doucement dans la pénombre.

Le regard d'Obi-Wan s'attarda un peu plus longtemps sur elle qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il finit par détacher son regard d'elle pour lui répondre, le cœur mélancolique.

\- A moi aussi, répondit-il.


	12. Le complot

.

 **CHAPITRE 11 :** **Le complot**

* * *

Keyra marchait dans les longs corridors du palais de Varanasi, accompagnée de la sénatrice Amidala.

Padme était calme et silencieuse et Keyra lui jeta un regard hésitant. Cela dura quelques minutes, avant qu'elle ne craque et lui demande ce qui lui pendait aux lèvres depuis qu'elle était avec elle.

\- Sénatrice Amidala, puis je vous poser une question ?

Padme tourna la tête, sortant de ses pensées.

\- Oh, oui bien sûr. Mais appelez-moi Padme, répondit-elle.

Keyra la regarda avec surprise. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir les sénateurs casser la formalité entre eux. Padme sembla remarquer son étonnement, et reprit :

\- Anakin et Obi-Wan m'appellent par mon prénom, dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire. Ce serait étrange que vous ne le fassiez pas vous aussi. Et puis les Jedi sont comme ma seconde famille.

Son sourire était si chaleureux que Keyra ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre.

Elle l'aimait bien. Padme lui laissait un bon sentiment et elle semblait être une belle personne. Keyra le sentait dans la Force.

\- Padme, que savez-vous de la sénatrice Méliades ?

Padme haussa les sourcils avec intérêt.

\- La population ici la considère comme un symbole.

Keyra sentit l'admiration à travers le ton de sa voix.

-Elle a été mon modèle depuis que j'ai commencé à faire de la politique, confia-t-elle. Avant que je ne sois Reine de Naboo, je l'admirais déjà. Ses discours et ses actions ont toujours été un exemple pour la majorité des politiques loyalistes. Le seul regret que j'ai eu été de ne pas avoir pu la rencontrer. Quel destin tragique.

-Que lui est-il arrivé exactement ? demanda Keyra, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine.

Le regard de Padme se teinta de tristesse.

-Elle a été assassiné. Mais personne n'a jamais su par qui.

Keyra avala sa salive, se sentant soudainement très nauséeuse.

-A l'époque, la sénatrice Méliades a tout fait pour faire passer un nouveau traité devant le gouvernement de Rhiannon, expliqua Padme. C'était une période où la planète était en crise, et où la population était tout aussi divisée qu'aujourd'hui. La sénatrice était très appréciée, sa mort a soulevé de violents conflits durant plusieurs mois. Mais personne ne sait qui est le vrai responsable. On dit qu'on mouvement sectaire d'anarchistes en seraient à l'origine. Beaucoup pensent que le parti loyaliste est derrière tout ça, malgré le manque de preuve évident.

Keyra écouta son récit avec passion. Elle comprenait désormais ce qui animait ce climat conflictuel entre les deux communautés, et notamment pourquoi leur entente semblait si empoisonnée.

-Et vous que pensez-vous ? demanda Keyra à Padme, souhaitant connaître son opinion.

-Et bien, je ne sais vraiment. Il reste beaucoup de secrets autour de la mort de la sénatrice. Aujourd'hui encore. Je sais qu'elle avait essayé à l'époque de faire que Rhiannon rejoigne la République et cela n'avait pas été apprécié par tout le monde.

Keyra acquiesça. C'était le nœud du problème il semblait. Il faudrait alors faire très attention à la sécurité de Padme. Si quelqu'un voulait empêcher les négociations, elle serait la première visée.

Keyra songea qu'elle devrait être deux fois plus attentive durant cette réunion. La vie de la sénatrice Amidala en dépendait.

Et cette fois, elle n'échouerait pas à la sauver.

* * *

\- Où est-on sensé chercher exactement ? demanda Anakin.

\- Il semble que les loyalistes vont se regrouper dans une autre salle. Il faudrait savoir laquelle et placer un communicateur sous un siège si possible.

\- Et comment est-on sensé faire ce prodige s'ils sont tous à l'intérieur ?

Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils, lui aussi perplexe.

\- Je n'ai pas encore pense à ce détail.

\- Oh génial, marmonna Anakin.

Puis soudain des éclats de voix s'entendirent à l'angle du couloir. Anakin poussa Obi-Wan derrière une colonne et tous les deux regardèrent passer deux loyalistes qui semblaient en grande discussion.

\- Nous devrions les suivre, dit Anakin.

Il amorça un geste avant d'être retenu par Obi-Wan.

\- Pas si vite Anakin ! Attends.

Lorsque les deux politiciens eurent disparu, les Jedi se mirent à les suivre à la trace. Ils arrivèrent bien vite dans un autre corridor au bout duquel se trouvait une grande porte qui se referma juste derrière les politiciens.

\- Là, dit Obi-Wan.

\- Et maintenant on fait quoi ? demanda Anakin.

Un bruit de grincement métallique se fit entendre derrière eux et ils observèrent passer un droïde de protocole, portant un plateau contenant des verres remplis de liquide doré.

Anakin et Obi-Wan échangèrent un bref regard avant qu'ils aient la même pensée. Obi-Wan lança le communicateur qui alla se greffer sous le plateau, sous une poussée de la Force. Il était heureusement assez petit et fin pour passer inaperçu.

\- Ça devrait faire l'affaire, dit Obi-Wan.

\- Maintenant il y a juste à prier pour que le droïde laisse ça dans la salle pendant toute leur discussion, ajouta Anakin.

\- Hum, oui.

Obi-Wan esquissa un petit sourire amusé.

\- Nous trouverons bien un plan B si c'est le cas. Après tout, tu sais toujours trouver quelque chose même dans les situations les plus désespérées.

Anakin roula des yeux.

\- Très drôle.

Obi-Wan se mit à rire doucement tout en activant le comlink. Des voix leur parvinrent de l'autre côté de la salle et tous deux se turent pour les écouter.

\- Ah, Vulcain vous voilà enfin. Asseyez-vous messieurs... si nous sommes au complet nous pouvons commencer.

Un silence passa, durant lequel les politiciens s'installèrent sur leurs chaises.

\- Les technocrates sont en réunion avec la sénatrice Amidala, souleva aussitôt un autre politicien qui avait une voix grave.

\- Nous avons un allié. Un allié de taille qui pourrait nous aider, lui répondit le leader qui avait invité tout le monde à s'assoir autour de la table.

\- Un allié ? Qui donc Wilmot ? s'étonna un autre loyaliste.

\- Quelqu'un de très haut placé.

\- Au sénat ?

Wilmot émit un rictus dédaigneux qui s'entendit presque dans le comlink.

\- Surement pas. Jamais je ne traiterais avec ce troupeau de Bantha.

\- Alors qui ? La fédération du commerce ? Je croyais pourtant que leur monopole était-

\- Ce n'est pas la fédération du commerce ! Je ne vous dirais pas qui c'est pour l'instant. C'est trop risqué. Sachez juste que cet allié est très puissant et qu'il pourra nous aider à reprendre la souveraineté de Rhiannon. Il faudra juste un peu de patience.

Un silence tomba.

\- Wilmot... je ne sais pas, ça ne me dit rien de bon... si c'est vraiment un allié puissant, la République risque de s'y mêler et-

\- La République n'a rien à faire dans nos histoires ! Rhiannon ne lui appartient pas ! Nous pouvons former des alliances avec qui l'on veut !

\- Et si la sénatrice Amidala parvient à faire signer un traité à la majorité ? Comment ferons-nous ?

\- Elle n'en aura pas le temps. Nous allons nous en assurer, répondit Wilmot.

Obi-Wan sentit Anakin se tendre à côté de lui et il lui jeta un regard en coin. Une expression rageuse apparut sur son visage, même s'il faisait de son mieux pour essayer de le dissimuler. Mais son maître n'était pas dupe et savait qu'il ne supportait pas que la vie de Padme soit menacée.

\- Oui mais... et les Jedi ? Que faisons-nous d'eux ?

\- Nous n'aurons pas à nous en inquiéter. Mon allié m'a assuré qu'il s'en occupera.

Cela changeait du tout au tout. Obi-Wan et Anakin échangèrent un regard alarmé, comprenant soudain que les Sith, et Dooku, étaient peut-être impliqués. Et si les Sith savaient qu'ils étaient sur Rhiannon, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient menacés. Ils devraient donc être très prudents.

Les politiciens continuèrent leurs discussions pendant de nombreuses minutes, avant que le sujet ne dérive sur d'autres qui étaient sans grande importance.

Obi-Wan fit un signe silencieux à Anakin et coupa le comlink, le rangeant dans sa poche. Tous deux s'éloignèrent du corridor et se mirent à marcher dans l'autre direction.

\- Nous devons savoir qui est cet allié, dit Anakin. Si c'est Dooku-

\- Je sais Anakin. Je suis d'accord. Nous allons nous en assurer. Maintenant nous savons que ce Wilmot est en contact avec lui. Je pense qu'il faut commencer par chercher de ce côté.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez ?

\- Nous devrions aller faire une petite excursion dans l'aile du service de sécurité et peut-être regarder les enregistrements de communication et de surveillance. Mais aussi regarder du côté de ses quartiers privés...

Anakin acquiesça.

\- Nous devrions en profiter tant qu'ils sont en réunion.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit Obi-Wan. Allons dans ses appartements alors.

* * *

Keyra se retint de bailler, sentant la fatigue la rattraper. Elle suivait les discussions attentivement, mais la complexité et la diversité du débat commençait à épuiser ses neurones. Adi, son maître, était une fine négociatrice en politique. Mais Keyra elle, ne concevait guère de passion pour ce domaine. Et ce depuis toujours.

\- Nous avons réfléchi à votre dernière proposition, sénatrice Amidala et je dois vous répondre que nous avons choisi de refuser.

Keyra sortit soudainement de sa léthargie, alors que Padme affichait un air déçu.

\- Rhiannon est un système neutre et le restera, comme cela l'a toujours été, déclara la délégué Minh.

\- Je comprends votre position... mais la République pourrait vous protéger en cas d'invasion, répondit Padme. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les séparatistes envahissent des mondes entiers.

\- Dans ce cas-là, votre aide sera la bienvenue. Mais nous ne voulons pas nous engager dans le conflit, ce qui sera le cas si nous rejoignons la République.

Padme semblait être à court d'argument. Au fond d'elle-même, elle comprenait les raisons qu'avaient les politiciens de refuser. Mais en même temps, c'était un sentiment d'échec.

\- Le Sénat pourrait ne pas accepter de vous prêter assistance, répondit Padme.

La femme en face d'elle la toisa.

\- Si la République décide d'abandonner des planètes à leur sort, alors c'est qu'elle ne vaut pas grand-chose.

Padme ne trouva rien à redire.

\- Les Jedi pourraient vous aider.

Keyra ne réalisa qu'elle venait de parler que lorsque tous les regards se posèrent sur elle.

Elle venait de se porter garante au nom de l'Ordre Jedi.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut ouvert la bouche, qu'elle le regretta.

Le conseil Jedi ne serait peut-être pas d'accord. Elle se portait garante sans même les avoir consultés.

\- Voilà qui est généreux de votre part, répondit la déléguée Minh. Cependant, je ne suis pas sûre que l'aide des Jedi changera quelque chose. La dernière fois que vous êtes venus, miss, cela n'a servi à rien. Mais vous êtes certainement trop jeune pour vous en souvenir.

Keyra fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

\- En effet, je n'en ai pas eu connaissance. De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- De la signature du traité et de la mort de la sénatrice Méliades bien entendu. Deux Jedi avaient été envoyés pour l'assister durant les négociations, mais celles-ci n'ont jamais vu leur terme, étant donné que la sénatrice a été tuée sous leur nez.

Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine et Keyra sentit sa respiration se bloquer.

\- Où a-t-elle été tuée ? Et qui étaient les Jedi ?

Elle vit du coin de l'œil que Padme avait tourné la tête vers elle et semblait interloquée.

\- Elle a été attaquée chez elle, répondit la politicienne. A deux pas de ce palais. Quant aux Jedi... je crois que l'un deux s'appelait maître Jin et l'autre est toujours membre de votre conseil à ce qui me semble.

-Qui-Gon Jin ?

\- Ah oui, c'est cela, acquiesça la femme.

Keyra ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était bien une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Que Qui-Gon puisse être lié à cette histoire. Et l'autre maître... qui était-ce ?

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que l'un des loyalistes puisse être lié à son assassinat ? demanda Padme, tandis que Keyra murée dans le silence, encaissait ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

\- Cette question m'a déjà été posée maintes fois, et par les Jedi également. Je dirais que j'ai des soupçons, car Wilmot s'était violemment opposé au traité... mais il n'y a jamais eu de preuves. Les Jedi n'en ont d'ailleurs pas trouvé. Le seul témoin probable a d'ailleurs disparu. Le garçon n'a jamais été retrouvé.

Keyra fronça les sourcils. Mais de qui donc parlait-elle ?

\- Quel garçon ?

* * *

\- C'est ici.

Anakin poussa la porte des appartements de Gustav Wilmot, ayant précédemment brouillée l'alarme de sécurité.

\- Nous n'avons que dix minutes avant que le système ne se remette en fonction, annonça-t-il.

\- Ca nous laisse donc peu de temps pour les recherches. Allons-y, lança Obi-Wan.

Les deux Jedi allèrent chacun d'un côté, Anakin plongeant sur le tableau de bord où se trouvait le communicateur, alors que Obi-Wan épluchait les papiers et tiroirs du politicien.

Il se passa quelques minutes avant qu'Anakin ne découvre quelque chose.

\- Bingo ! Là !

Obi-Wan fit volte-face et le rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

\- La transmission date de quelques jours. Elle est cryptée.

\- Fais en une copie, nous n'avons pas le temps.

Anakin s'exécuta et quelques minutes après, ils sortirent comme si de rien n'était. Tous deux remontèrent le corridor jusqu'à atteindre leurs quartiers, où ils purent enfin souffler.

Le jeune hommes s'activa et après quelques minutes parvint à décrypter le message, qui s'afficha sur la table de bord holographique.

Un homme de grande taille, encapuchonné, se matérialisa.

- _Très cher Vicomte. J'espérerais bien que vous répondiez à mon appel._

 _-Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?_ lui répondit la voix distante de Gustav Wilmot.

- _Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un messager. Mon maître aimerait vous faire une proposition des plus intéressante._

 _-Votre maître ? Qui est-ce ? Vous n'êtes pas de la lune de Mindor, constata le vicomte ne reconnaissant pas l'allure simpliste de ses ennemis. Si c'est pour passer un accord de libre-frontière, ce n'est pas la peine vous pouvez éteindre tout de suite votre communicateur ! s'irrita-t-il._

 _Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres de l'étranger._

 _-Non, rassurez-vous je ne suis pas là pour vous faire une des propositions des plus inconvenantes, contrairement à vos adversaires. J'ai eu vent des problèmes que vous rencontrez avec votre gouvernement. Il est temps de réparer les dommages causés à Rhiannon, ne croyez-vous pas ?_

 _-Je vous écoute._

 _-J'ai de nombreux moyens à ma disposition pour vous refaire gagner votre souveraineté. Pour cela, vous n'aurez qu'à accepter de vous allier à notre cause._

 _-Votre cause ? s'exclama le vicomte. Mais qui êtes-vous, non d'un Chiss ?_

 _-Je suis au service du Comte Dooku._

Anakin et Obi-Wan échangèrent un regard victorieux.

 _-Dooku ? Alors-alors vous êtes... un séparatiste ! Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à vous ! s'écria-t-il dans une colère noire. Gunray nous a mis de sacrés bâtons dans les roues avant qu'il ne s'embourbe dans le blocus de Naboo. Je sais qu'il fait partie de votre petit comité ! Il n'est pas question que je m'allie avec ces limaces de Hutt !_

 _Le visage de l'étranger s'assombrit._

 _-Mon maître n'apprécie guère les refus, vicomte._

Un temps passa durant lequel l'expression de l'homme se durcit et où il sera le poing.

Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils, songeant que l'homme était peut-être en train de se servir de la Force contre le vicomte. Le halètement du politicien sembla aller dans ce sens.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que- qu'avez-vous fait ? balbutia ce dernier, confus de ce qu'il lui arrivait._

Le Sith ne lui répondit pas et continua avec indifférence.

- _Les séparatistes s'engagent à rétablir l'ordre, et la sécurité sous votre autorité. En outre, la planète sera à vous._

 _-Le peuple n'acceptera jamais. Accepter serait signer mon arrêt de mort_

 _-Votre peuple souffre. Il en a assez de ce conflit que votre gouvernement lui fait subir depuis plus de vingt ans. Vous n'aurez pas de mal à leur faire comprendre la nécessité de cette alliance. Le Comte Dooku compte sur vous._

 _-Je dois admettre, que c'est une proposition intéressante... Mais comment pourrais-je vous faire confiance ? Je sais ce dont sont capables les séparatistes. Et je connais les méthodes du Comte Dooku, dit-il accusateur. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait trahit beaucoup de leaders._

 _-Le Comte Dooku n'a qu'une parole. Souvenez-vous de la dernière fois où la République a mis le nez dans vos affaires, votre condition ne s'est pas arrangée. Ce ne sera pas plus concluant dans le cas présent. Alliez-vous à nous, et votre planète redeviendra celle qu'elle était à ses origines. Une monarchie qui a prospéré pendant plus de mille ans._

 _-Et que faites-vous des Jedi ? Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à eux !_

 _-Les Jedi font partie de ma part du contrat. Vous n'avez pas à vous en préoccuper. Vous n'avez qu'à vous assurer à faire durer le débat. Je m'occupe du reste._

Encore une fois, Obi-Wan et Anakin se regardèrent et froncèrent les sourcils. Voilà qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

 _-Je crois que c'est dans mes cordes._

 _Le vicomte laissa passer un temps de silence._

 _-J'accepte votre marché._

 _L'homme s'inclina._

 _-Vous ne serez pas déçu, vicomte. Vous reprendrez bientôt le contrôle de votre planète. La confédération des systèmes indépendants s'y est engagé et tiendra parole._

 _Le vicomte esquissa un sourire crispé._

 _-Je n'en doute pas._

Il disparut après lui avoir adressé un dernier signe de tête.

La transmission se termina et le silence retomba.

\- Et bien maintenant, nous savons que ce Wilmot est vraiment en relation avec les séparatistes, déclara Obi-Wan en posant une main sur sa barbe.

\- Je ne savais pas que Dooku avait un nouvel apprenti, nota Anakin.

\- Moi non plus. Voilà qui est bien inquiétant.


	13. Echec

.

 **CHAPITRE 12 : Échec**

* * *

\- Nous avons la preuve que les loyalistes complotent avec les séparatistes, annonça Anakin.

Padme et Keyra venaient de sortir de la réunion et de les rejoindre.

La jeune Padawan semblait passablement perturbée par quelque chose, observa Obi-Wan. Mais la révélation que fit Anakin la sortit un peu de ses pensées.

\- C'est donc encore plus inquiétant que je ne le pensais, répondit Padme.

\- J'ai bien peur que votre sécurité ne soit encore remise en question, sénatrice. Par plus de précaution, je suggère un retour sur Coruscant, déclara Obi-Wan.

Padme acquiesça.

\- Oui, de toute façon je ne peux plus rien faire ici. La délégué Minh a refusé toute alliance avec la République.

\- Voilà qui est peu étonnant, dit Obi-Wan.

\- Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas encore compris les enjeux et les risques qu'ils font prendre à Rhiannon. Il faut que j'en parle au chancelier, lui aura peut-être une solution à me proposer.

\- C'est une bonne idée, répondit Anakin, approbateur.

\- Anakin, tu vas raccompagner Padme sur Coruscant dès que possible. Moi et Keyra nous allons rester ici et attendre les ordres du conseil, annonça Obi-Wan.

Anakin acquiesça.

\- Allons-y.

Padme emboita le pas de Anakin qui se dirigea vers leurs quartiers afin de récolter leurs affaires, avant de se diriger vers le hangar.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Obi-Wan et Keyra se retrouvèrent seuls au milieu du couloir.

\- Comment allons-nous quitter la planète si nous n'avons plus de vaisseau ? souleva Keyra.

\- J'ai bien peur que nous n'en ayons pas besoin. Nous devons garder un œil sur les activités des loyalistes et s'ils entrent de nouveau contact avec les séparatistes. Il se peut qu'Anakin et d'autres Jedi aient à revenir ici bientôt.

Obi-Wan se caressait la barbe, songeur. Keyra écarquilla les yeux.

\- Cela veut dire qu'on entrerait dans une guerre ouverte ? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Il se peut oui. Si les séparatistes décident d'envahir Rhiannon, je crains qu'il ne faille les empêcher.

\- Mais Rhiannon n'est pas dans la République, répondit Keyra.

\- Oui. Mais nous ne pouvons pas passer à côté de l'opportunité de capturer Dooku. S'il vient à venir ici avec son apprenti, nous devrons agir.

Keyra pensa que tout ça était juste pour la capture de Dooku et non pour les intérêts de Rhiannon. Depuis quand les Jedi se souciaient de laisser des planètes à leur sort ? Elle se rappela alors la promesse qu'elle avait faite à la déléguée Minh une heure plus tôt. Elle avait dit que l'Ordre Jedi les aideraient en cas d'invasion. Mais est-ce que le conseil en dirait autant ?

Si les séparatistes étaient impliqués, certainement. Mais quelles en seraient les conséquences pour Rhiannon ? Est-ce que la planète retournerait à son état d'origine ensuite ? Resterait-elle neutre, ou bien rejoindrait-elle la République en signe de gratitude ?

Gratitude ou obligation ? Keyra n'était pas sûre du terme à employer.

Dans tous les cas, elle savait que l'Ordre Jedi et le chancelier feraient pression pour gagner cet allié. Mais à quel prix ?

\- Keyra, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air songeuse.

La jeune femme sortit de ces pensées.

\- Oui. C'est juste... que je ne sais pas trop quoi penser.

\- Nous devons contacter le conseil.

Obi-Wan se mit à marcher dans la même direction qu'avait pris Anakin et Padme auparavant. Keyra hésita une seconde avant de le suivre. Elle voulait lui raconter ce qu'elle avait découvert au sujet de Véré Méliades durant la réunion, mais se dit qu'elle aurait le temps plus tard. Il fallait d'abord qu'ils mettent la situation au clair par rapport aux séparatistes avec le conseil Jedi.

Keyra marcha avec Obi-Wan dans les corridors pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'une sensation étrange ne lui titille l'arrière de la nuque. Elle avait la sensation d'être observée, et elle se retourna pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis, mais ne vit personne.

\- Obi-Wan ?

\- Hum ?

Keyra tourna encore la tête pour regarder brièvement par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je sens quelque chose d'étrange dans la Force. Il y a une perturbation.

Obi-Wan la regarda, pensif et se concentra un moment pour se plonger dans la Force. Et alors que lui aussi sentit quelque chose, d'obscur et de menaçant, une nouvelle présence se dressa devant eux.

Les deux Jedi s'arrêtèrent net, trouvant face à eux un individu de grande taille, habillé de noir et encapuchonné. On ne pouvait pas bien voir son visage, mais il se dégageait de lui quelque chose de malveillant et perverti. Son manteau s'écarta légèrement, laissant entrevoir la garde d'un sabre laser argenté.

Keyra sentit son sang battre contre ses tempes, alors qu'elle réalisait qu'un Sith leur barrait le chemin. Elle sentit la peur l'envahir tout à coup, songeant qu'elle devrait affronter ce nouvel ennemi.

Obi-Wan se tendit, portant aussitôt la main à son sabre laser.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens... on dirait que deux Jedi se sont égarés. Un maître et sa Padawan, susurra moqueusement le Sith. Vous avez choisi le mauvais endroit ce soir.

La voix était grave, mais jeune.

\- Je pense au contraire que c'est toi qui as fait le mauvais choix de venir ici, répondit Obi-Wan.

Il avait reconnu la silhouette et la voix de l'individu, correspondant à l'enregistrement qu'ils avaient découvert avec Anakin dans les appartements de Gustav Wilmot.

L'apprenti Sith baissa sa capuche, laissant voir pour la première fois son visage.

Keyra fut un moment prise de court, tout comme Obi-Wan, qui le dévisagèrent tout en ressentant une drôle d'impression.

L'homme avait une trentaine d'années tout au plus et avait des cheveux noirs. Ses yeux étaient gris et son visage n'était pas sans avoir un certain charme. Il était beau et élégant, et avait une prestance telle qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec un Jedi.

Sauf que sa nature dans la Force était à son exact opposé.

Il esquissa un rictus qui déforma soudain la beauté que lui trouva Keyra et prit son sabre laser.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Sans crier gare il se débarrassa de son manteau et alluma son sabre laser. Il se jeta sur Obi-Wan en premier, laissant tout juste le temps à Keyra d'allumer son sabre laser.

Le fracas des lames bleu et rouge qui s'entrechoquèrent se réverbèrent avec force sur les murs. Keyra brandit sa lame verte et plongea dans la mêlée, parant un coup du Sith qui visait la jambe d'Obi-Wan.

Le niveau était très élevé, bien plus que lors de ses séances d'entrainement avec Mace Windu. Keyra n'aurait jamais cru que cela puisse être possible, mais elle comprit que le maître Jedi avait eu raison en disant qu'elle n'était pas prête. Obi-Wan s'en sortait beaucoup mieux et tenait mieux sa position, ayant beaucoup plus d'expérience qu'elle.

Pourtant, il semblait lui aussi avoir du mal. Le Sith était particulièrement rapide et habile. La férocité de ses coups était presque vicieuse et il fallait anticiper chaque mouvement. L'avantage des Jedi étaient qu'ils étaient deux et ils pouvaient assurer les arrières de chacun.

Keyra tenta de lui asséner des coups pour l'atteindre plusieurs fois, mais sans succès. Puis tout à coup, elle sentit une douleur dans son épaule et cria tout en s'écroulant au sol.

Le Sith et Obi-Wan continuèrent leur duel sans elle. Son sabre laser vert s'était éteint et roula sur quelques mètres.

Keyra se tint l'épaule ensanglantée et elle plaqua sa main contre la plaie, sifflant alors que la douleur aigue explosa dans sa chair.

Obi-Wan et le Sith combattirent encore pendant quelques secondes, avant que ce dernier ne donne une violente poussée de Force qui projeta le Jedi à travers le couloir et contre le mur.

\- Obi-Wan ! s'écria Keyra.

Le maître Jedi s'écroula et mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. Pendant ce temps, le Sith en profita pour se détourner de lui et se rapprocher de Keyra.

Son regard était haineux et chargé de rancœur. Keyra le regarda s'approcher avec une nouvelle nervosité, sachant qu'il venait pour l'achever. Son sabre laser rouge luisait d'une couleur inquiétante et ses yeux gris, imbibés d'une leur orangée sonnait comme la fin de son existence.

Dans un mouvement désespéré, Keyra tendit la main pour attraper son sabre laser. Mais avant que celui-ci n'ait parcouru la moitié du couloir, le Sith lui écrasa la main avec son pied, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de lutter. Laisse ton maître Jedi te regarder mourir. Ce sera pour lui une grande leçon, lui dit le Sith.

Il sourit narquoisement, comme s'il se délectait déjà d'infliger cette souffrance à Obi-Wan et leva son sabre-laser.

\- KEYRA !

L'appel d'Obi-Wan traversa le couloir.

A ce moment précis, le sabre du Sith se stoppa dans l'air. Keyra retint sa respiration, les secondes passant à un rythme d'une lenteur infinie, attendant le moment où le Sith allait porter le coup fatal.

Elle ferma les yeux mais rien ne se passa. L'homme en face d'elle la dévisagea.

\- Keyra ? souffla-t-il.

Keyra sentit quelque chose changer dans l'atmosphère.

Elle ne sut si elle avait bien entendu, ou si cela était dut à son imagination.

A sa plus grande stupéfaction, le Sith ne baissa pas son arme pour la frapper et resta figé dans la même position, la regardant avec un air très étrange. Une lueur indéchiffrable passa dans ses yeux, là où toute haine et colère avait disparu.

Keyra resta pétrifiée face à lui, ne sachant comment réagir face à ce revirement de situation soudain. Le Sith ne lui en laissa pas le temps et désactiva tout d'un coup son sabre laser.

Puis il recula et prit la fuite avant qu'Obi-Wan n'ait pu le stopper.

Le maître Jedi se releva et se précipita sur Keyra, soulagé de la voir en vie.

Elle tremblait comme une feuille, à la fois terrifiée et interloquée par ce qui venait de se passer. Obi-Wan posa une main sur son épaule pour la soutenir, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement, alors qu'elle se redressait.

\- Obi-Wan ? Pourquoi il est parti ?

Le maître Jedi la regarda dans les yeux, avec la même perplexité.

Keyra tremblait dans ses bras et il resserra ses mains autour de ses épaules, ressentant son désarroi dans la Force.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il doucement, lui aussi déconcerté et regardant le couloir où l'homme avait disparu.

* * *

\- _Attaqués par un autre Sith ?_ répéta Yoda, surprit et inquiet.

Le conseil au complet se trouvait devant eux, sous la forme d'hologrammes. Keyra se tenait sagement à côté d'Obi-Wan, l'épaule blessée du coup de sabre laser qu'elle avait reçue. Elle essaya de canaliser la Force pour apaiser une fois de plus la douleur qui la tiraillait à travers le bandage de fortune que lui avait fait Obi-Wan.

\- Par le nouvel apprenti de Dooku à ce qui semble. Et il est très puissant, ajouta Obi-Wan.

\- Hum, une mauvaise nouvelle cela est, répondit Yoda.

\- _Vous allez rentrer immédiatement,_ asséna Mace Windu. _Vous ne pouvez plus rester sur Rhiannon, c'est trop dangereux._

Keyra ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard qu'il lui adressa, notant la blessure qu'elle avait à l'épaule.

\- Anakin est déjà en route pour Coruscant avec la sénatrice Amidala, répondit Obi-Wan.

 _\- Bien. C'est une bonne initiative._

Mace Windu se réadossa sur son siège.

 _\- Nous allons affréter un vaisseau. Venez immédiatement dans la salle du conseil pour un debrief._

\- Entendu.

Obi-Wan inclina la tête et coupa la transmission.

Les maîtres Jedi disparurent et Keyra fut un peu désarçonnée par la rapidité de l'échange. Cela n'avait duré en tout que quelques minutes et ils n'avaient pas demandé de détail.

Certainement qu'ils préféraient avoir les informations en personne et dans un endroit plus sûr. Le palais de Varanasi n'était plus un endroit où il faisait bon de se mouvoir ou parler. Le Sith avait pris la fuite pour l'instant, mais peut-être qu'il reviendrait. Et cette fois avec des renforts.

\- Tu as encore mal ? s'enquit Obi-Wan, la voyant grimacer alors qu'elle avait fait un mouvement du bras de son épaule blessée.

\- Oui, un peu.

Sans rien dire, Obi-Wan posa une main sur sa plaie et se concentra. Keyra tressaillit et sentit une onde de réconfort et d'apaisement lui parcourir l'épaule. Elle soupira et remercia Obi-Wan du bout des lèvres.

\- La guérison n'est pas ma spécialité, mais j'espère que ça suffira pour l'instant.

Keyra acquiesça. C'était plus que bienvenu, compte tenu de la douleur qu'elle ne parvenait pas à étouffer elle-même à l'aide de la Force. De plus la présence d'Obi-Wan seule semblait l'avoir apaisée d'un coup.

\- Merci.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Ses pensées étaient encore tournées vers le combat qui avait eu lieu quelques heures auparavant. Le Sith ne cessait de hanter son esprit, soulevant bon nombre de questions qui restaient sans réponses.

Pourquoi s'était-il enfui ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé en vie ? Pourquoi avait-il eu l'air surprit en entendant son nom ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

\- Il ne m'a pas tuée, le Sith... pourquoi ? interrogea finalement Keyra à voix haute.

Obi-Wan la regarda pensivement alors qu'elle se questionnait.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Keyra tourna le regard vers lui.

\- Doit-on en informer le conseil ?

Elle avait noté qu'Obi-Wan n'en avait pas fait mention quelques minutes plus tôt. Aussi, elle songea que ce qui était arrivé pouvait créer la suspicion chez certains membres du conseil et qu'il avait voulu lui éviter d'avoir à se justifier. Un Sith épargnant la vie d'un Jedi ? Impensable...

C'était plutôt suspect. Et elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment, surtout que les maîtres Jedi la croyaient capable de basculer du côté obscur.

Obi-Wan l'avait bien compris et elle le vit dans ses yeux bleus alors qu'il l'observait.

\- Ca peut attendre, répondit-il.

Keyra sentit un élan d'affection exploser dans sa poitrine tellement elle fut soulagée et eut soudain envie de prendre Obi-Wan dans ses bras. Mais elle se dit soudainement que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée.

\- Peut-être qu'il est fou, souligna-t-elle en parlant du Sith.

\- Il y a certainement une explication.

Le regard d'Obi-Wan était pénétrant et il paraissait penser à plusieurs choses en même temps.

\- Mais nous allons trouver. Plus vite nous l'arrêterons, plus vite nous connaîtront ses motivations.

Keyra eut soudain la vague et mauvaise impression que Obi-Wan avait déjà trouvé une sorte d'explication. Elle-même avait pensée à quelque chose, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'y croire.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que les Sith auraient pu m'envoyer ces visions ? Pour brouiller les pistes ? s'exprima Keyra à voix haute.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle n'y croyait pas une seconde. Mais cela semblait être la seule explication plausible. Tous ces rêves, ces sensations horribles qui la réveillait la nuit et la faisait basculer chaque jour un peu plus du côté obscur... ce devait venir de quelque part.

\- Je ne sais pas Keyra. Je ne sais pas, répondit Obi-Wan.


	14. Suspicions

.

 **CHAPITRE 13 : Suspicions**

* * *

\- Les Jedi ont découverts le complot.

\- Bien, tout se passe comme prévu.

Le jeune homme suivit du regard la femme qui lui faisait face, alors qu'elle marchait à côté de lui. Elle était de taille moyenne, fine et élancée. Sa main blanche et pâle dépassait de ses robes noires qui épousaient la forme de son corps. Elle était d'une beauté mystique et étrangement attirante. Ses yeux tout aussi pâles détonnaient sur son visage délicat et affiné.

Malgré son âge avancé, elle avait conservé tout son charme et sa beauté. Un attrait puisé dans le côté obscur de la Force de toute évidence et qui était un outil bien utile, dont elle continuait encore à se servir.

Dark Blinder baissa les yeux lorsqu'elle posa sa main d'un blanc laiteux sur son épaule avec affection.

\- Ce ne sera qu'une question de temps avant l'invasion. Vous avez fait du bon travail.

Il n'avait pas été très difficile de placer le message crypté dans les appartements de Wilmot. Ce dernier avait été assez malin pour effacer leurs conversations, pensant avec justesse que si quelqu'un fouinait, il serait dans une situation compromettante. Mais Blinder s'était assuré d'avoir un enregistrement à lui et l'avait placé à un endroit où il était sûr que les Jedi le trouvent.

Ces derniers étaient si prévisibles, qu'ils étaient tombés tête baissée dans le piège. Toutefois, tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

\- Les Jedi... ils m'ont échappé.

Il n'avait pas envie de l'avouer, mais il fut obligé. Cependant il ne relata pas exactement ce qui s'était passé, ni comment lui-même s'était enfui.

Le visage de la Sith se durcit et elle parut mécontente.

\- Voilà qui est fâcheux.

Dark Blinder se tendit, s'attendant à recevoir une remontrance ou une punition. Dans les deux cas, ce n'était jamais agréable, mais la première était toujours mieux à prendre.

\- Vous allez retourner sur Rhiannon Dark Blinder et tuer ces deux Jedi. J'ai entendu dire que l'un deux est Kenobi. Il est primordial de l'éliminer.

Senun se tourna vers lui. Encore un autre de ses plans obscurs certainement, qu'elle partageait avec ce Dark Sidious.

Blinder ne l'avait que rarement rencontré et il savait peu de choses sur lui, hormis qu'il contrôlait le sénat. Ils avaient un plan tous les deux. Un plan pour détruire les Jedi et contrôler la République.

Mais Blinder ne savait pas tout des rouages et des manipulations des deux Sith, ces derniers le laissant souvent dans l'obscurité. Ce qui était parfois frustrant. Mais il ne désespérait pas. Un jour il saurait et prendrait la place qui lui est due.

\- N'échouez pas à nouveau, Dark Blinder. Je ne serais pas aussi clémente la prochaine fois.

Des menaces, pour cette fois. La punition plus tard alors.

\- Oui, maître.

* * *

 _\- Zad, peux-tu aller me chercher quelques fruits au marché ?_

 _\- Mais maman..., protesta le jeune garçon._

 _Pour toute réponse, sa mère lui fourra quelques pièces dans la main._

 _\- S'il te plait ?_

 _L'air froncé du visage de sa mère n'annonçait rien de bon. Zad fit la moue et hocha la tête._

 _\- D'accord, répondit-il._

 _Il abandonna ce qu'il était en train de faire, c'est à dire trifouiller un comlink qu'il était en train de trafiquer et le jeta sur la table._

 _\- Zad ! Tes manières, asséna sa mère en colère._

 _Le jeune garçon de neuf ans rentra la tête dans les épaules._

 _\- Pardon maman._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ton père t'a dit ?_

 _\- Prendre soin de ses affaires et ne pas les jeter n'importe comment, répondit Zad, un peu coupable._

 _\- Bien. Range-le correctement avant de partir s'il te plait._

 _Zad roula des yeux et déposa le comlink sur la table. Puis il sortit et quitta la maison, prenant la direction du marché._

* * *

 _Les rues étaient étroites et bondées. Les maisons en terre blanche étaient typiques de la ville de Varanasi et il se fraya habilement un chemin à travers la foule, prenant la direction de la rue d'à côté._

 _Le ciel était bleu et les senteurs des épices et de la viande grillée lui chatouillait agréablement les narines. D'un pas pressé, il traversa plusieurs petites ruelles étroites bordés d'étales et fit ses emplettes. Il repéra tout de suite celui qui vendait les fruits préférés de sa mère. Trainant des pieds, il se posât devant la dame qui vendait ses fruits._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi aujourd'hui mon garçon ?_

 _La dame lui sourit. Elle le connaissait bien, à force de le voir._

 _\- Je voudrais quatre muja s'il vous plait, répondit le garçon._

 _Elle acquiesça et récolta les fruits ronds, qu'elle enveloppa dans un sac en papier et les lui tendit. Le garçon lui donna la monnaie en échange et prit le paquet de ses mains._

 _\- Merci madame._

 _\- Tu passeras le bonjour à ta maman Zad. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu ici, dit la femme, chaleureuse._

 _Zad hocha la tête et retourna chez lui._

 _Tout en marchant, il le sentit. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment._

 _Quelque chose était arrivé. Il le sentait dans la Force._

 _Sa mère._

 _Zad couru à l'intérieur de la maison. A peine eut-il franchi le seuil de la cuisine, qu'il lâcha ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. Son paquet tomba au sol et les fruits de muja roulèrent sur quelques mètres, l'un d'eux butant contre le bras ensanglanté de sa mère._

 _\- Maman..._

 _Elle était étendue dans une mare de sang. Le teint pâle et les yeux fermés. Morte._

 _Zad poussa un hurlement de rage et de peine. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et se déverser sur ses joues._

 _\- MAMAN !_

 _Il se précipita sur elle, prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Il espérait sentir quelque chose, une respiration ou un pouls, signe qu'elle était vivante. Mais rien._

 _Elle était morte._

* * *

 _L'homme marchait dans les longs corridors aux murs vétustes. Sa cape claquait sous ses pas rapides et mesurés, dont les lourdes bottes de cuir noir foulaient le sol dans un bruit mat. Un éclat de métal poli caché à son ceinturon émettait un son de cliquetis._

 _Les lieux étaient sombres et peu chaleureux. Les murs luisants et froids surplombaient toute la longueur du couloir._

 _Il avançait rapidement. Il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder plus longtemps ici._

 _Un hangar à vaisseau débouchait de ce long couloir, dans lequel son vaisseau l'attendait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris sondèrent le bout du corridor. Accélérant l'allure, il s'avança vers celui-ci._

 _Un sentiment de malaise tel qu'il n'avait ressenti depuis des mois le prit._

 _Il était presque arrivé au bout du tunnel, lorsqu'une silhouette encapuchonnée se dressa devant lui, s'interposant entre lui et son vaisseau._

 _Les pas de l'homme s'arrêtèrent._

 _Silencieusement, l'individu sortit un objet de sous sa cape et alluma un sabre laser à la lame rouge._

 _Surprit, l'homme porta la main à son propre côté et enclencha à son tour son sabre laser._

 _Les deux adversaires se faisaient face, et le silence inquiétant ne semblait pas les perturber. La Force tremblait sous la tension des deux hommes._

 _Puis son adversaire plongea sur lui avec une rapidité fulgurante._

 _Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent. Les vrombissements des deux sabres se répercutèrent sur les murs, et les éclats brûlants jaillissant des deux lames entamèrent l'acier des grilles fixés au sol._

 _L'homme au sabre rouge lui porta un coup à la hanche qu'il para de justesse. Doublant d'efforts, le sabre bleu virevolta, les coups devinrent plus agressifs et imprévisibles._

 _La fatigue commençait à le gagner, alors que son adversaire semblait le narguer. Il orienta son sabre d'un mouvement circulaire, visant la gorge de celui-ci, ce que son ennemi parvint à éviter de justesse. Se baissant, le Sith lui asséna un coup de pied dans la poitrine lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Son adversaire en profita et lui entailla l'épaule. Lâchant un cri de douleur, l'homme riposta en envoyant une onde de force projetant son ennemi sur le mur._

 _La tension était palpable, les deux rivaux sentant la fin proche. Le Sith se releva et braquant sa lame pourpre, se précipita sur son adversaire. Le combat se réengagea aussitôt, et ils furent bientôt à l'intérieur du hangar._

 _Son vaisseau n'était pas loin et il ne pensait qu'à une chose : quitter cet endroit. Il essaya en vain de se défaire et de se débarrasser de cet individu qui l'empêchait de quitter cette planète. Son adversaire lui porta un coup au tibia qu'il évita en sautant par-dessus lui. Mais à peine s'était-il réceptionné qu'il comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il reçut alors de plein fouet un éclair de force._

 _Sonné et affaiblit, il ne put empêcher son bourreau de le désarmer. Seule une douleur stridente lui traversant la poitrine lui firent comprendre qu'il avait perdu._

 _Il leva la tête dans un dernier effort pour voir le visage de son ennemi, tandis qu'il rendait son dernier souffle._

* * *

Keyra fixa le vide du plafond, à peine sortie de son sommeil. Elle était étendue sur le lit des quartiers qu'elle partageait avec Obi-Wan depuis quelques heures. Fatiguée, elle avait succombé au sommeil, pour ne se réveiller qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, des visions plein la tête.

Ça ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Ce Jedi... qui se battait contre un Sith et qui avait des traits identiques à ceux de l'apprenti de Dooku qu'ils venaient de croiser.

Ca n'avait aucun sens. Tout ça n'avait ni queue ni tête.

Pourquoi avait-il ce sabre laser bleu ?

Keyra se mit à douter. Il avait un autre sabre laser oui, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ça faisait de lui un membre de l'Ordre. Il aurait pu le voler à un Jedi qu'il aurait tué.

Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il se battait contre un Sith, de toute évidence. Un rival ? Était-ce une vision du futur ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Et puis ce petit garçon... après en avoir entendu parler, Keyra le voyait enfin. Mais cela ne lui donnait toujours pas de réponse. Et il semble que le garçon n'ait pas vu l'assassin en fin de compte.

La Force lui avait prouvé que ce n'était pas la bonne piste à suivre.

Mais alors... où était-il ce garçon ? Pourquoi avait-il disparu ?

Est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait tué ? Et si oui, qui ?

Elle pouvait sentir toutes ses pensées et sa souffrance... mon dieu, elle était si intense. Le pauvre.

Keyra en avait encore la nausée. Ce garçon avait vu quelque chose d'inimaginable et trop dur pour son jeune âge. Et elle avait de la compassion pour lui. Cela devait être difficile de surmonter la mort de sa mère, et surtout de cette façon.

-Keyra ?

Elle tourna la tête et vit que Obi-Wan la regardait depuis quelques minutes déjà.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Keyra réalisa alors qu'elle tremblait et que son corps était couvert de sueur. Elle eut envie de répondre, honteuse que non, les Jedi ne faisaient pas de cauchemars. Mais ça aurait été faux.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? lui demanda Obi-Wan.

\- J'ai vu... un homme se battant contre un Sith. Il... il ressemblait beaucoup à l'apprenti de Dooku. Et...

Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils et se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

\- J'ai vu un petit garçon. Le fils de Véré Méliades.

Elle ne lui avait pas encore parlé de ce qu'elle avait découvert lors de la réunion avec les politiciens de Rhiannon, et surement qu'Obi-Wan ne savait pas lui aussi. L'expression du Jedi prit un air sérieux et préoccupé.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait disparu, déclara Obi-Wan.

Keyra fut surprise.

\- Tu savais qu'elle avait un fils ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Cette histoire a fait grand bruit à l'époque. Mais... l'affaire a été classée sans suite. Même le conseil Jedi n'a pas réussi à trouver le tueur. Et le garçon a disparu à jamais.

\- La déléguée Minh a raconté que deux maîtres Jedi avaient été envoyés pour protéger la sénatrice Méliades. Mais qu'ils avaient échoués. Elle a ... mentionné maître Qui-Gon et un autre membre du conseil.

Les yeux d'Obi-Wan s'agrandirent à la mention de son défunt maître et il parut soudain chamboulé.

\- Maintenant que tu me le dis... je me souviens que Mace et Qui-Gon sont allés sur Rhiannon, mais il ne m'a jamais dit ce qui c'était passé. La mort de la sénatrice a été annoncée après et j'ai présumé que la mission avait été un échec et qu'il ne pouvait se le pardonner. Mais...

Obi-Wan s'interrompit.

\- Mais quoi ? demanda Keyra.

Obi-Wan était pensif et la regardait bizarrement.

Son regard était si perçant que Keyra se sentit mal à l'aise.

\- Je crois que le conseil sait beaucoup plus de choses que nous, répondit Obi-Wan. Nous devrions en parler à Mace et Yoda à notre retour.

Il semblait suspicieux, mais ne partagea pas ses pensées avec Keyra, ce qui la perturba.

Si Obi-Wan et le conseil lui cachaient quelque chose, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.


	15. Manipulation

.

 **CHAPITRE 14 : Manipulation**

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Obi-Wan et Keyra se dirigèrent vers le hangar principal du Palais de Varanasi.

Anakin venait juste de contacter Obi-Wan pour l'informer que lui et Padme étaient arrivés sains et saufs sur Coruscant.

Les politiciens de Rhiannon avaient été informés de leur départ, suite à laquelle leur altercation avec un individu avait aussi fait le tour du palais. La nervosité s'était installée parmi les politiciens et certains parmi eux désiraient que les Jedi restent, alors que d'autres souhaitèrent qu'ils s'en aillent le plus vite possible, considérant qu'ils n'attiraient que des ennuis.

L'homme qui les avait accueillis à leur arrivée s'excusa et leur souhaita un bon retour. Keyra eut presque pitié de lui, alors qu'il semblait totalement dépassé par la situation.

Obi-Wan crut bon de le rassurer.

\- Si vous avez besoin de notre aide, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter. Le conseil Jedi est à l'écoute concernant toute information qui nous permettrais d'arrêter les complices du comte Dooku.

Le conseiller Ewald parut nerveux.

\- Vous savez, beaucoup ici approuvent ses méthodes... Je- je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais j'ai peur que Rhiannon soit en danger.

Il n'était pas idiot. Lui aussi avait senti la guerre se profiler.

\- Nous ne voulons pas de guerre ici maîtres Jedi. Faites-en sorte d'arrêter cet individu.

Obi-Wan acquiesça.

\- Nous allons en discuter avec le conseil Jedi et enquêter. Soyez sûr que nous ferons notre possible pour le stopper.

L'homme hocha la tête et s'éloigna rapidement d'eux, le pas trottinant.  
Les Jedi l'observèrent partir.

\- Il est nerveux, souleva Keyra.

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué aussi, répondit Obi-Wan.

Keyra tourna la tête pour le regarder.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il sait quelque chose ?

\- Peut-être.

Obi-Wan croisa les bras.

\- On ne peut faire vraiment confiance aux politiciens. Il se peut qu'il fasse lui aussi parti du complot avec les loyalistes. Dans tous les cas, il a peur pour sa vie. Je crois qu'ils viennent de comprendre que leur allié n'est peut-être pas le plus tolérant, ni le plus aimable de tous.

Keyra grimaça.

Elle avait encore mal à son épaule et savait ce que Obi-Wan sous entendait. Les Sith étaient un danger mortel auquel il ne fallait en aucun cas se frotter.

Obi-Wan se mit à marcher en direction du hangar, Keyra sur ses talons. Ils parcoururent les derniers mètres silencieusement, mais leurs pas s'arrêtèrent brusquement en entendant des éclats de voix provenir du hangar.

\- Je vous avais pourtant donné une mission simple, Wilmot.

\- Je suis désolé. Donnez-moi plus de temps !

La voix implorante du loyaliste leur parvint, ainsi que celle de... non, impossible.

Le timbre velouté du Sith s'éleva dans l'air, à quelques mètres d'eux.

Obi-Wan barra la route de Keyra et la força à se plaquer avec lui contre le mur, juste avant qu'ils ne passent la porte qui était grande ouverte.

Leurs respirations s'arrêtèrent pendant l'espace d'un instant et ils retinrent leur souffle, écoutant la conversation.

\- Donnez-moi une seconde chance !

\- Il n'y aura pas de seconde chance, répondit le Sith. Ce n'est pas dans mes façons de faire.

Wilmot se mit à genoux.

\- Je-je vous donnerais tout ce que vous voulez. De l'argent, des vaisseaux, tout !

Le Sith resta impassible. Mais il s'approcha alors de sa victime, comme un prédateur prêt à attaquer.

\- Vous savez ce que je déteste ? Les limaces comme vous.

Il le regardait avec une telle haine, que le politicien se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour le mettre dans cet état.

\- Les lâches qui ne tiennent pas parole et qui s'attaquent à une femme innocente, cracha le Sith.

Wilmot écarquilla les yeux sous l'incompréhension.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

Keyra et Obi-Wan se posèrent exactement la même question de l'autre côté du hangar.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, méditant ses paroles et eut alors soudain un éclair de lucidité. Sous le choc, elle écarquilla les yeux.

Le Sith frappa Wilmot qui s'écroula à terre en glapissant. Il se dressa ensuite autour de lui de toute sa hauteur.

\- Vous avez tué la sénatrice Méliades, n'est-ce pas ? Avouez-le.

Gustav Wilmot eut l'impression qu'on lui avait asséné un coup bien plus fort que celui qu'il venait de recevoir.

\- Que- quoi ? Non !

\- Vous mentez.

\- Non je ne l'ai pas tué, glapit Wilmot. Et d'abord, pourquoi ça vous intéresse ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Le Sith s'accroupi pour être à sa hauteur et approcha son visage du sien, braquant ses yeux gris dans les siens.

\- Vous savez qui je suis. Nous nous sommes déjà vus... il y a bien longtemps.

Un silence passa, durant lequel Wilmot fut tétanisé par la terreur.

Malgré les menaces, il ne parvint pas à reconnaître l'homme qui était en face de lui et le menaçait.

\- Vous avez fait la seule erreur que vous n'auriez pas dû faire, et qui va vous coûter la vie. Tuer ma mère.

Les yeux du politiciens s'agrandirent davantage, si c'était encore possible et il fut effaré.

Keyra laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée, qui resta coincée dans sa gorge. Obi-Wan n'en menait pas large non plus et lui lança un regard surprit.

Heureusement, Dark Blinder n'entendit rien, trop occupé à régler ses comptes avec le loyaliste. Il se redressa et avant que Wilmot n'eut le temps de faire le moindre geste, l'empoigna par la gorge à l'aide de la Force.

\- S'il vous plait, non-

Un bruit de gargouillis étranglé se fit entendre, faisant comprendre à Obi-Wan et Keyra qu'il n'avait plus la capacité de parler. Dark Blinder était en train de l'étrangler à mort.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'ils surent qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Obi-Wan se décolla du mur et passa la porte du hangar.

\- Laisses-le ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le Sith tourna la tête, surpris et contrarié de voir le Jedi entrer. Il accentua alors au contraire sa prise sur la gorge de Wilmot, et le teint du politicien vira dangereusement au rouge.

\- Relâche-le, répéta Obi-Wan.

Keyra entra alors à la suite du maître Jedi, un peu à reculons. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se confronter à cet homme qui avait hanté ses rêves, mais savait que c'était inévitable. La Force l'avait menée jusqu'ici. Cette rencontre n'était pas un hasard.

Dark Blinder la vit du coin de l'œil et son visage se transforma.

\- Fais ce qu'on te dit... Zad, répéta-t-elle, utilisant cette fois son prénom.

Le Sith parut un instant désarçonné. Oubliant soudain Wilmot, il relâcha sa prise qui s'écrasa au sol et poussa un râle bruyant. L'homme toussa et resta prostré à terre, tout en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale.

Zad lui lança une œillade mauvaise avant de retourner son attention sur Keyra.

Elle le regardait à la fois avec dégoût et incertitude, tandis qu'elle flanquait les côtés d'Obi-Wan Kenobi.

\- Tu vas m'empêcher de le tuer ? Lui ? Le vrai assassin ? lança Zad.

\- Comment sait-tu que c'est lui ? demanda Keyra.

\- Je le sais ! rétorqua-t-il.

Il bouillonnait et rêvait d'en finir avec le politicien. Il lui avait tout prit. Il méritait de mourir. Trop de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait juré de se venger. Enfin le jour était arrivé.

\- J'ai vu ce qui t'es arrivé. Je suis désolé pour toi. Mais devenir un Sith et tuer des gens ne va pas arranger les choses, répondit Keyra.

Elle en parlait avec un tel détachement. Elle ne comprenait pas, songea Zad. Elle ne savait pas.

\- Tu lui pardonnes ce qu'il a fait ? Ce qu'il a fait à mère ?

\- La justice s'occupera de lui s'il est bien le commanditaire de ce meurtre, intervint Obi-Wan.

Zad eut un rictus dédaigneux.

\- La justice ! Elle n'a jamais été là quand il le fallait. Non, c'est moi la justice ! s'exclama-t-il rageusement.

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'ai pas tué la sénatrice, je l'ai déjà dit avant ! couina Wilmot.

\- La ferme ! asséna le jeune homme.

Il prit son sabre laser à la main et l'alluma.

\- Ca suffit, je vais en finir une bonne fois pour toute, marmonna-t-il.

Keyra et Obi-Wan portèrent aussitôt leurs mains à leur sabre laser. Mais Keyra avait encore mal à l'épaule et ne savait comment elle allait se battre s'il décidait de les attaquer. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

\- Arrête !

Zad stoppa son geste et tourna ses yeux vers elle. Keyra s'approcha avec précaution des deux hommes.

Elle sentit Obi-Wan attraper son coude mais l'ignora.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que ta mère l'aurait accepté ? Je ne pense pas. Si tu veux honorer sa mémoire, ne fais pas ça...

Cela sembla toucher quelque chose au fond de lui. Le Sith se redressa, une lueur hésitante traversant son regard.

\- Il ne mérites pas de vivre, lui répondit-il.

Mais finalement et à la surprise de Keyra, il éteignit son sabre.

\- Tu parles comme une Jedi.

Une expression pleine de dégoût passa sur son visage.

\- Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait de toi. A quel point ils ont manipulé ton esprit.

Keyra lui jeta un regard confus. Il lui parlait comme s'il la connaissait. Mais elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. Était-il fou ?

\- Personne ne m'a manipulé ! rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Oh, si... ils ont joué avec ton esprit. Ne te souviens-tu pas de moi ?

Zad s'approcha d'elle.

Keyra sentit qu'Obi-Wan derrière elle s'était tendue, et il était prêt à intervenir si besoin. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange.

L'atmosphère avait changé. L'expression du Sith, Zad comme il s'appelait autrefois, n'était plus hostile. Elle était presque amicale.

\- Moi je me souviens de tout, et surtout de toi... petite sœur.

Keyra resta pétrifiée. Son cœur rata un battement.

 _Non. Ce n'est pas possible..._

\- Je savais que ce moment viendrait. J'ai attendu si longtemps de te retrouver. Keyra...

Zad tendit une main gantée de noir vers elle.

\- Rejoins-moi.

Elle regarda cette main avec des yeux agrandis par la surprise, tout en essayant de se dire que c'était probablement le plus gros mensonge qu'on lui ai jamais dit.

Les Sith étaient des manipulateurs. Après tout ça ne pouvait être vrai.  
C'était lui le menteur.

Enfin... c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se convaincre. Car au fond d'elle, elle savait.

C'était la vérité.

La Force vibrait entre eux. Il y avait quelque chose, une connexion.

Un lien tel qu'elle n'en avait jamais senti auparavant. C'était différent. Différent de son lien avec son maître Adi, avec Qui-Gon ou Yoda. C'était quelque chose de plus profond, de plus viscéral... qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler.

Pendant un instant, elle détailla le visage de ce frère qu'elle avait oublié. Son visage n'était pas si mauvais. Il ne souriait pas, mais il semblait l'implorer. Ses yeux gris la regardaient intensément, l'incitant presque par la pensée à venir avec lui.

Dans la Force elle le sentait. Il était seul. Il souffrait. Il avait envie de les venger et en même temps d'être avec elle. Il était sincère.

Keyra fut tentée un instant de prendre cette main, mais soudain la raison lui fit tout refuser d'un bloc. Elle secoua la tête, ne remarquant même pas que les larmes avaient commencées à couler sur ses joues.

\- Non...

Zad baissa la main, déçu. Mais il savait que c'était encore trop tôt. Elle était sous le choc. Ses pensées étaient confuses. Il sentait dans la Force qu'elle n'était pas prête.

Elle ne savait même pas qui elle était.

Il décida qu'il lui laisserait du temps.

\- C'est notre destinée d'être ensemble... Keyra.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux vers le sol, en proie à un combat intérieur virulent. Ses larmes coulaient abondement sur ses joues. Elle ne répondit pas, mais son silence résonnait comme un refus.

Zad baissa la main le long de son corps, soupirant.

C'était trop tôt. Toutefois, il avait des ordres à exécuter. Il pouvait épargner Keyra s'il le voulait. Il trouverait bien une explication à donner à son maître.

Le Sith tourna son regard sur l'autre Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

\- Ecartes-toi, Keyra.

Il resserra sa prise sur son sabre laser.

Comprenant alors ce qu'il voulait faire et ressentant le danger envahir la Force, Keyra releva vivement la tête. Elle se mit aussitôt en travers de son chemin, bloquant le passage entre lui et Obi-Wan.

\- Non !

Zad lui lança un regard mécontent.

\- Pousse-toi.

\- NON !

La main de Zad trembla autour de son sabre laser. La manière qu'elle avait de défendre le Jedi, ses yeux dilatés par la terreur et son dos qui était acculé contre Obi-Wan, une main agrippée à son bras, suggérait qu'elle tenait à lui.

Zad prit une grande inspiration. Elle ne lui facilitait vraiment pas la tâche.

Mais il savait que s'il faisait quelque chose, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Et tout serait fini. Il l'aurait perdu.

Et il avait besoin d'elle.

\- Je reviendrais. Souviens-toi Keyra. Je reviendrais pour toi.

Il recula vers un des vaisseaux, mettant une certaine distance entre eux et jeta un dernier regard dédaigneux en direction de Gustav Wilmot, qui était recroquevillé toujours au même endroit. Puis il leur tourna le dos et partit.

Les Jedi n'essayèrent même pas de le stopper. Même si Obi-Wan en avait très envie, il sentait que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Keyra était toujours plaquée contre lui, lui broyant le bras dans son anxiété.

\- Keyra... tu peux me lâcher.

La jeune femme sursauta et retira sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée. Elle se détacha de lui et mit un peu de distance, troublée.

Obi-Wan ne sut quoi faire à ce moment, si ce n'est rester là où il était. Lui aussi était déconcerté par ce qui venait de se produire. La jeune femme était choquée et lui-même ne savait pas très bien comment réagir face à ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Elle était la sœur de ce Sith, qui était le fils de Véré Méliades.

Keyra était le second enfant. Celui dont l'existence, de toute évidence, avait été cachée.

La jeune femme fixa un point dans le vide et resta murée dans le silence. Lorsque le vaisseau de son frère décolla, elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le ciel.

\- Je n'ai pas tué votre mère, supplia Gustav Wilmot en s'adressant à Keyra. Vous devez me croire.

Il avait tout aussi peur d'elle que de son frère. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux.

Keyra le regarda avec une expression vide, mêlée d'un certain dégout. Pendant un moment, elle douta et les paroles de Zad lui firent demander s'il n'avait pas raison. Et s'il avait vraiment tué Véré ? Sa mère...

Elle eut alors la violente envie de le frapper. Son corps se tendit et son visage se transforma en colère haineuse.

Mais s'il était innocent ? souffla une autre petite voix dans sa tête.

Keyra sentit ses émotions imploser en elle. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti de choses aussi contradictoires depuis des années. C'était déroutant et elle avait l'impression d'être devenue folle.

\- Keyra ?

L'appel chuchoté d'Obi-Wan la rappela à l'ordre et elle se rendit compte qu'elle dévisageait toujours le politicien, avec un air mauvais.

La jeune Padawan reprit alors ses esprits et récita intérieurement quelques litanies du Code Jedi :

 _Il n'y a pas d'émotions, il y a la paix._

 _Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie..._

Elle se répéta cette litanie en boucle, espérant que ça la calmerait. Mais son esprit était un océan de vagues qui se fracassaient les unes aux autres.

Son frère retrouvé, qui était devenu un Sith.

Sa mère assassinée, qui était une politicienne renommée.

Sa planète d'origine, qui n'était en fait pas Coréllia, mais Rhiannon.

Sa mémoire qui était vide de souvenirs... et la Force qui lui envoyait toutes ces visions pour une raison évidente. Elle commençait à comprendre et à se rappeler.

Ces visages. Ces voix. Ces sensations... la chaleur, l'amour d'une famille. La main de son frère qui tenait la sienne, protecteur. Mais aussi l'angoisse, l'horreur et la terreur. Elles étaient toute aussi intenses. Plus fortes même.

Keyra se prit la tête dans les mains, assaillie par toutes ces émotions incontrôlables.

Une colère sourde et une énergie bestiale resurgit soudain dans son être, avec une question qui résonna dans son esprit.

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Pourquoi lui avait - ont caché cela ?_

 _Qu'est-ce que les Jedi lui cachaient d'autre ?_


End file.
